Amok et Malices
by MBinipuce
Summary: Hermione et Ron ont conclu un pacte sordide, où ils se promettaient de se marier si, à l'aube de leur 27 ans, ils étaient encore des célibataires endurcis. Après un nouvel échec amoureux, Hermione veut relancer le pacte. Mais quelques jours avant son anniversaire, elle apprends qu'il va se marier. Prise de désespoir, elle va tout faire pour le récupérer au détriment de Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Si il y a bien une chose que l'on déteste, après un moment intime, c'est bien d'en voir la fin. Et pourtant Hermione avait trouvé pire : son nouvel homme riait d'une blague envoyée par on ne sait qui sur son téléphone portable.

Elle se retourna vivement sur le ventre tout en cachant sa nudité avec le drap blanc ainsi que sa dignité et sa tête d'un oreiller. Fichu moldu ! À croire que dans les deux mondes, elle ne pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre et l'aimer ! Elle soupira.

"- Écoute,Phil, c'était sympa", commença t-elle d'un air blasé. Elle continua en lui tournant le dos : "mais tu vois, je suis un peu pressée je dois rejoindre Ginny ce soir et en plus j'ai un rapport à rendre depuis quelques jours déjà sans parler des courses à faire pour ma mère et …"

Phil éclata de rire puis se tourna vers une Hermione interloquée :

"-Excuse moi, Rebecc… Robert, hum, m'a … euh raconté une histoire euh … assez drôle, je ne t'ai pas écouté, tu disais ma puce ?" Demande t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

 _Non, mais c'est une blague ?! Encore une autre … Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais, bon sang ?!_ se plaigna t-elle. Elle soupira longuement tout en enfonçant sa tête un peu plus profondément dans sous oreiller.

"-Phil, dehors !" Cria Hermione hors d'elle tout en lui lançant l'oreiller qui depuis ce matin était martyrisé. Elle se leva d'un bond et lui balançant ses vêtements en lui martelant : "Ramasse tes affaires ! Et emmène tes DVD !"

Elle lui lança vivement ses affaires qu' il réceptionna tant bien que mal sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"-Ne fais pas cette tête de merlan frit !" Lui asséna t-elle, "je pense que tu as compris que je ne veux plus continuer ainsi …

-Mais …

-Et au fait, je déteste les Star Wars", dit elle avec malice en passant sa tête dans l'encadrure de la porte avant de la lui claquant au nez.

Elle respira enfin. Elle se laisse glisser contre la porte, le visage entres ses paumes et soupira. _Pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur moi ? Pourquoi moi, Merlin ?!_ Se lamenta t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel en attente d'une réponse, qui, même de son chat énervé par tout ce raffut, ne viendra pas.

Elle se leva résignée et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi morose qu'après la fin de la guerre. Enfin pour être honnête après les festivités. D'ordinaire la jeune femme n'aimait pas les fêtes ni les galas, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle préférait ça aux mines éteintes et marqués par le deuil.

Elle et ses amis s'étaient retrouvés sous les feux des projecteurs, deux ans durant, et avaient chacun amassé argent, gloire et … déception amoureuse.

Enfin ça c'était Hermione.

Les garçons pas habitués par tant de popularité -et surtout auprès de la gente féminine-, finissaient par accepter leur nouveau rôle de tombeur avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Au plus grand damne de Ginny d'ailleurs.

Hermione, quant à elle, refusait d'enchaîner les hommes avides d'un peu de célébrité. _Et de cul aussi,_ ajouta la petite voix de Ginny.

Non. Décidément Hermione aspirait au romantisme et à l'amour véritable. Elle rêvait du prince charmant sur son fidèle sombral, baguette à la main, prêt à la sauver de tous dangers. _Ne rêves pas trop ma vieille … faudrait déjà être une princesse pour avoir un prince charmant !_ Lui rappela sa conscience.

La brune soupira de désespoir. Heureusement pour elle, côté boulot c'était on ne peut mieux. À croire que Merlin avait essayé de compenser, pour se faire pardonner.

00000

"-Hermione ! Mais où étais tu passée, enfin ?!

-Excuse moi Charlie, j'étais encore … hum en train de régler des problèmes avec … à la maison", dit elle tout en baissant la tête et dissimulant ses propos dans un quinte de toux.

"-Hum … Phil Thickers, hein ?" nargua son amie tout en brandissant sournoisement la une d'un tabloïde.

"-Comment tu … Quoi ?!" S'étrangla la brune en voyant le dit journal.

"-Disons que ce cher Thickers a été plus rapide que les autres. Franchement, il n'a pas mis moins de…", elle regarda sa montre et fit mine de réfléchir, "deux heures 21 minutes et 35 secondes pour balancer des insanités sur la grande Hermione Granger. Bravo nouveau record !" Souria t-elle sournoisement. "Il a une belle gueule quand même ! Mieux que ce … Collin Throll ! Ou ce Nicolaz tu sais l'allemand blond aux yeux vairons ? Il avait un de ces accents à tomber par terre. Oh non le mieux c'était ce milliardaire américain Josh MacGerald !"

"-Charlie, rends moi ce journal, tout de suite !" S'époumona Hermione tout en tentant tant bien que mal de sautiller avec ses escarpins terriblement hauts.

"-Ah ça non non non ma belle…"

Charlie repoussa la furie qui se jeta sur elle d'un geste et éloigna le plus loin possible le journal d'Hermione.

"-... du moins pas avant que tu ne raconte tout en détails. Tu sais comme j'adore les détails !

-Mais quelle vilaine serpentarde, tu fais", bouda Hermione.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendit une minute ou deux.

"-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'est ce pas ?

-A ton avis ?" Répondit Charlie avec un sourire narquois

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle se lança alors dans le récit pathétique de sa relation pathétique avec un type pathétique. Au moins elle aura fait le bonheur d'une Charlie atteinte d'une curiosité maladive.

Cette dernière ponctuait l'histoire par des "Oh!" tantôt indignés tantôt empathiques. Elle la regarda avec stupéfaction. Puis, Charlie éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"-Non c'est pas vrai", s'exclame t-elle en tapant des mains, "il t'a appelé _ma puce_?!

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?" Fit Hermione faussement indignée. "Je crois qu'il avait oublié que j'ai 26 ans", ria t-elle doucement.

"-Allez viens, câlin…"

Hermione se laissa aller dans cette étreinte et ferma les yeux.

La douceur de son amie la réconfortait.

"-Je croyais que c'était enfin le bon … pleurnicha t-elle. Il avait l'air si … tu sais, avec ses diplômes d'histoires des sciences ! Tu aurais entendu comment il démonte les arguments forgeant le Pastorisme … D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un débattre aussi passionnément avec moi sur le darwinisme et le fixisme ou encore …

-Oui, je crois que j'ai compris le concept. Darwimachin chouette hmm …" dit la blonde en essuyant ses propos d'un revers de la main. "Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour tomber dans les bras d'un binoclard bouffeur de livres", railla Charlie.

Elle lui caressait doucement le haut de la tête comme le ferait une maman qui console sa petite fille de son premier chagrin d'amour.

"-Mais tu comprends, je pense qu'on ne peut pas tomber Amoureux de quelqu'un car il a … des capacités en histoire extraordinaire. Bon au moins vois le bon côté des choses … ta rupture sera contée par un grand historien agrégé", pouffa Charlie.

Hermione la repoussa tout en dissimulant son sourire.

"-Grand bien me fasse", s'exclama Hermione ironiquement.

"-Oui, grand bien vous fasse mesdemoiselles, aujourd'hui est votre jour de chance ! Nous avons ici une urgence, je vous prie de me suivre."

Dans un premier temps, surprises puis effrayées d'être prises en flagrant délit de papotages intensifs par la venue du mage de service, les deux étudiantes en médicomagie se précipitèrent sur leur tout première urgence clinique toutes émoustillées.

00000

"-Baguette ?

-Baguette, ok.

-Potion primazum ?

-Potion primazum, ok.

-Potion gros dodo ?

-La potion bleue, tu veux dire ? Oui, c'est bon j'ai tout déposé sur le plateau.

-Ok Doc' Charlie, c'est parti !

-Hein ? Doc ?

-Oh pardon … c'est moldu", s'excusa t-elle en haussant les épaules. "J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça", s'extasia Hermione les mains jointes et le regard brillant.

"-Herm' ! Nous sommes en pleine urgence cesse donc de t'amuser !"Grogna sa collègue.

"Allons y, c'est moi qui pousse le chariot !"

Elles arpentaient les couloirs, bousculant au passage une vieille dame qui n'avait pas entendu le "désolée" de la brune mais uniquement le rire de la blonde.

"-Quelle jeunesse irrespectueuse, rah ce n'est pas possible …" entendirent elles marmonner.

00000

Hermione, tout comme Ginny, avait entamé des études de médicomagie après sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait profité de l'argent reçu pour son statut d'heroïne de guerre pour acheter un bel appartement en plein coeur de Londres moldu pour gagner en intimité. Chose que sa célébrité lui empêchait d'avoir car Rita Skeeter ne se privait pas de décrire chacune de ses sorties. Son cocon se situait malgré tout à proximité du monde sorcière.

Elle gardait contact avec des amis. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle était submergée par son travail et ne trouvait même plus le temps de les voir tous les mercredis, jour convenu pour dîner ensemble.

Il lui arrivait de boire un verre entre filles. Elle avait présenté Charlie à Ginny et Luna. Elle craignait que les filles la trouvent trop prétentieuse, mais honnêtement qui peut ne pas aimer Charlie Rown ?

De plus Ginny et Charlie se connaissaient déjà de vue. Elles travaillaient dans des services différents. Ginny préférait la médicopédiatrie et périnatal. De ce fait, elle préparait une formation pour devenir gynécomage. Tandis que Charlie, tout comme Hermione, préférait la médicomagie générale. C'est ainsi qu'elles se sont rencontrées.

C'est à l'occasion d'une de ces petites soirées entre filles que les jeunes femmes s'étaient décidées -sous l'influence de Charlie- de transformer Hermione.

La raison ? Elles étaient toutes en couple et pas elle. _Il faut que tu te prennes en main ma chérie. Tu vas finir vieille fille !_

En effet, Luna avait finit par dire à Neville - _que des Joncheruines me brouillent le cerveau des que je te regarde_ \- ainsi que c'était un signe d'un Amour particulier à son égard.

Ginny avait fini par embrasser Harry pendant la Guerre. Ron ne s'en est pas remis même après leur mariage. Il ne s'en remettra sans doute pas quand il apprendra qu'il aura un neveu.

Et Charlie, elle volait d'hommes en hommes. Puis un jour, elle avait rencontré Greg, un ancien élève d'une école de magie en Australie. Leur rencontre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cliché.

Alors qu'ils travaillaient chacun de leur côté à la bibliothèque de la faculté, Greg ne l'avait pas vu et a fait tomber la pile de livres qu'elle tenait. Et le coup de foudre les a frappé. Il a tout ramassé et l'a invité le jour même à manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Depuis,

elle est posée depuis 2 ans.

La petite Hermione aux dents de castor et cheveux vivants est morte depuis la guerre. Elles ont fait naître une Hermione bien plus coquette et féminine. Dans la mesure du possible. Et contre son gré évidemment. Enfin, elle avait dit oui sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il ne fallait donc pas prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle disait.

000000

Arrivée dans le service des urgences magiques et périmagiques, les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers le mage Wright. Il arborait des lunettes carrés qui le rendait terriblement affreux et portait une moustache des plus fournies. Il se grattait la tête tout en lisant le dossier de la patiente.

"-Qu'avons nous là Professeur ?" Demanda Charlie.

"-Eh bien … je dois dire que nous sommes devant un cas complexe mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie, allez jeter un coup d'oeil par vous même. Vous me ferez un rapport détaillé des opérations entreprises et des décisions envisagées. Elles seront soumises au comité …

-... magique des soins médicomagiques, dirent elles en chœur", telles de bonnes élèves.

Le professeur Wright ne s'habituera donc jamais à la discipline impeccable de ce duo de choc !

"-Bien … je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. Je serais dans mon bureau."

Il partit dans la direction inverse tout en épongeant son crâne avec un mouchoir en tissu. Elles rigolèrent en le voyant si mal à l'aise. Et d'un commun accord elles entrèrent dans la chambre.

000000

Une jeune femme semblait endormie sur le lit d'hôpital au drap beige terne.

 _Décidément St Mangouste n'y connaît rien à la décoration d'intérieur_ , grimaça Charlie.

La patiente allongée de tout son long avait des cheveux d'un noir jais qui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle était belle. Vraiment très belle. Elle lui disait quelque chose d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne savait plus où elle avait pu la croiser. Sa peau sans grain ne révélait aucune trace de blessures ni de signe de mauvaise santé.

 _Mais si le mal n'est pas extérieur c'est qu'il est intérieur,_ disait un grand Professeur de la Faculté de Médicomagie.

Charlie prit les devants, s'avança et s'empara de la fiche au pied du lit.

"-Elle répond au doux nom de … Maggie Moulfi… Malyfou…" bafouilla t-elle. Décidément, ils écrivent très mal",finit elle par se plaindre.

-Fais voir", proposa Hermione.

Une voix surgit de nulle part.

-Maggie Pomeran", énonce une voix masculine.

Hermione se retourna. Et comme elle se terrait dans un mutisme inhabituel, Charlie consentit à se retourner en fronçant tout de même les sourcils.

"-Non ce n'est pas possible c'est écrit Mal…

-... Malefoy", termina Hermione.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hellooooooooo !

Je me présente Minipuce ! Je suis pas vraiment nouvelle sur FF, j'ai toujours été lectrice et depuis peu des histoires m'ont vraiment donné envie d'écrire ! Alors voilà je me suis lancée dans l'aventure. Je sais bien que **VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE TEMPS/LA FLEMME DE REVIEWER** aussi j'ai décidée de piquer l'idée d'une auteure super ! Je vais faire des reviews **A EMPORTER** (car oui chaque auteur a besoin de retours pour s'améliorer …) alors voici quelques idées :

"Tu fais chier avec ton histoire de m**** ! Et tes reviews de m**** ! Arrête d'écrire !"

"L'idée n'est pas trop mal mais peut mieux faire. J'ai beaucoup baillé pendant ma lecture"

"L'histoire est prometteuse j'attends la suite pour voir"

"WOOOOW Minipuce t'es trooooop géniale ! J'ai trop envie de voir la suite !"

Ah ah ah j'ai le droit de rêver non ?

Je tenais à dire aussi que je tacherais de poster le plus souvent possible :) au moins une fois par semaine (le dimanche). Au mieux deux fois … j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance voilà … Merci encore !

ZOUUUBI !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il est évident que les gens changent avec le temps. Et il y a toujours une exception à la règle : Drago Malefoy reste et restera toujours Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à le voir arborer un air aussi surpris et interrogateur.

"-Pardon, on se connait ?" Demanda t-il incompréhensif.

La brune, tétanisée, se retourna vers une Charlie émerveillée. _Il ne m'a pas reconnu. C'est une aubaine._

"-Par Merlin ! Mais oui ! Je le savais !" S'exclama-t-elle en se tapant la tête. Elle se tourna vers sa collègue et lui dit : "C'est Maggie Malef… Pomeran l'ex fiancée du sexy -et à présent célibataire le plus en vogue de toute l'Angleterre- Drago Malefoy ! Woah !

-C'est ce qu'on dit de moi en effet", répondit Drago d'un air amusé.

-Écoute Charlie, je ne me sens pas très bien je vais m'assoir un peu" murmura Hermione en fermant fort les yeux -et pria pour qu'il disparaisse ensuite-.

Elle ajouta plus fort,

" -Je te laisse deux minutes faire les formalités avec Monsieur Malefoy" avec un sourire hypocrite plaqué aux lèvres. "Je vous laisse.

-Mais Herm…". Charlie termina sa phrase dans la main de son amie complètement paniquée.

"- Pas si fort" pesta t-elle. _Non non non Charlie par pitié ne m'appelle pas !_

"- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends par les couilles de Merlin ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi quoi tu …

-Derrière toi," siffla la brune entre ses dents. _Et crotte …_

"-Pourquoi tu veux que je me … Oh Monsieur Wright vous êtes là." Souria la belle blonde en parlant brusquement plus doucement.

"-Un problème, Monsieur, avec ses demoiselles ?" Demanda le Pr. Wright en observant tour à tour ses étudiantes.

En effet le Pr. Wright avait entendu du bruit provenant de la chambre où il avait laissé ses internes. De peur d'une nouvelle catastrophe -qui arrivait souvent avec elles- il était venu vérifier que tout allait bien.

"-Aucun", assura t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Charlie. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu, pas intéressée le moins du monde.

-Dans ce cas. Je compte sur vous deux. Ne me décevez pas," menaça le vieillard dégarni en toisant ses internes avant de tourner les talons.

Après avoir disparu dans le couloir, Hermione saisit sa chance et couru en hurlant :

"-Professeur, atten…

-Alors là non non non Hermione ! Tu reviens ici !

Charlie lui agrippa le bras et la fit tourner face à elle.

-Charlie, s'il te plaît ", supplia la sorcière. "Aïe, tu fais mal !" Elle récupéra son bras et le massa longuement en boudant.

-Aussi beau soit il, tu ne peux pas me laisser gérer seule ! Et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu fuis comme ça !" Gronda la concernée.

"-...Eh bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix," grogna Hermione. _Foutue Charlie !_

"-Bien. Maintenant, suis moi. On rentre dans cette chambre et on fait ce qu'on a à faire."

Hermione imita d'une voix suraiguë son amie telle la grande gamine qu'elle était.

"-Bonjour Monsieur, on reprends du début ?" Proposa la blonde gentillement. "C'est nous qui allons nous occuper de vous, Charlie Rown interne de St Mangouste," se présenta t-elle tout sourire.

Drago lui serra la main, toujours aussi confus par cette intervention.

Il observa la brune -qui ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard- lever sa baguette vers le lit et former des arabesques dans les airs tout en marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles. Cette interne lui disait quelque chose.

Elle fit apparaître des jets de couleurs différentes et des étincelles par ci par là. Charlie, quant à elle, observa sa collègue. Tantôt elle hochait la tête, tantôt elle lui conseillait d'utiliser tel ou tel sort.

"-Hmm… je vois." Fit elle en fronçant les sourcils et gratouillant consciencieusement son menton.

"-Herm' fais un effort un peu", elle lui donna un coup de coude et lui indiqua la direction de Drago.

"-Je pense que Malefoy sait à qui il a affaires.

Tilt. Un ton cassant. Un regard noir comme le charbon. Un plissement de sourcils qui apparaît uniquement lorsque l'on réfléchit trop ou qu'on est en colère. Une petite brune. Pas de doute, il s'agit de …

"-Granger", prononça t-il d'une voix traînante.

-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis." Elle roula des yeux et continua sa manip.

"-On ne t'avait jamais dit qu'il était impoli de lever les yeux de cette façon ?" Dit-il d'un ton menaçant. "Je pensais que t'avais perdu ta langue aussi. Ou bien c'est ce Thickers qui te l'a avalé ?" Demanda t-il sournoisement.

Elle l'ignora tout bonnement et continua ses analyses. Il soupira devant l'air indifférent de son ex camarade de promotion.

Enfin … camarade est un grand mot.

Il ne voulait pas ajouter à ses problèmes personnels une Granger insupportable.

Mais il connaissait sa réputation : quoiqu'il arrive Granger fera de son mieux pour sauver Maggie.

"-Perte de conscience. Trauma. Sans doute un hématome sous dural. Pas de signe de blessure apparente", énuméra l'interne.

Charlie prit notes et relut le dossier mais s'étonna d'une absence de cause.

"-C'était spontané ?

-A vrai dire, on était en train de se … de discuter, elle s'est énervée puis s'est retrouvée à terre. Je l'ai emmené au plus vite. Elle a reçu des soins à son arrivée et la voilà", expliqua t-il las.

"-Donc pas de chutes avant sa perte de connaissance ?

-Non."

Les analyses se poursuivaient. Des potions lui étaient administrées. Elles se mirent d'accord pour une opération médicomagique. Mais ça ne relevait plus de leur compétences. Hermione s'occupait des formalités tandis que Charlie se fit une joie d'expliquer la procédure à Drago et l'inviter à revenir une fois l'opération terminée.

00000

La journée se déroula tranquillement. Pas d'urgences supplémentaires. Elles prirent le temps de boire un café avant de s'atteler à l'écriture de leur rapport.

"-Hermione, que penses tu de ce cher Drago Malefoy ?" Demanda subitement Charlie.

La concernée était bien trop occupée à ranger la paperasse administrative pour prêter attention à sa collègue.

"-Hermione. Her-mione."

Prête à abandonner, Charlie s'écria soudain :

"Je t'avais dis déjà que Ginny est enceinte de quadruplés ? Et que je serais la marraine ?" Dit elle en croisant les doigts pour que ça marche.

"-Quoi ! Toi la marraine ?!" Dit la brune en relevant brutalement la tête de sa feuille en un bruit sinistre.

"-Hermione, détends toi. Je ne serais pas la marraine des enfants de Ginny. Si Ginny se décidait enfin d'en avoir … Bref, je t'ai posé une question. Toi. Trouver. Comment. Drago." Charlie imita grossièrement un homme des cavernes sans vraiment le savoir.

Hermione rigola et lui expliqua qu'elle ne le trouvait ni beau ni charmant ni gentil ni même plaisant avec sa dégaine de grand patron et sa chevalière aux armoiries des Malefoy.

"-Je ne parlais pas de ça." Railla Charlie. "Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il portait une bague." Ajouta t-elle encore plus hilare.

"-Si figure toi ! Sur son annulai…" elle s'arrêta subitement se rendent compte de sa bourde. Et rougit à en faire pâlir de jalousie une fraise.

"-Hermione, sérieusement je pense que tu devrais te trouver un mec."

Charlie la regarda sérieusement et croisait les bras l'air de dire _impossible ma vieille de t'échapper._ Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"-Ecoute, je ne pense pas …

-Tu n'avais pas fait un pacte débile avec Ron ? Comme quoi vous allez vous mettre ensemble et coucher comme des bêtes si vous êtes célibataires ? Regarde toi tu deviens rabat joie dès qu'un beau gosse pointe le' bout de son nez !

-Quoi ?! Non ! Le principe était de se marier si on ne trouvait personne après nos 27 ans. Pas de …", elle rougit violemment avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase.

"-Non mais tu t'es vue ! Tu rougis quand dès qu'on parle de sexe ! T'es vraiment frigide ! Sexe sexe sexe sexe…", chanta t-elle à tue-tête.

"-Non arrête c'est bon Ca va ! Je vais lui écrire d'accord ?" Capitula la brune. "Je vais lui écrire … Mais plus tard.

-Maintenant !" Elle sortit un parchemin, une plume et la lui tendit tout sourire.

Hermione soupira complètement dépitée. Elle détestait qu'on parle de sa vie amoureuse.

En l'occurrence, ici sexuelle.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait besoin d'amour. Mais avait elle besoin de se jeter à corps perdu dans une relation qui, à la base, n'était déjà pas de l'amour ? _Qu'as tu à perdre ?_ Railla sa libido.

Rien c'est vrai. _Même pas ta virginité._ Voilà que même son for intérieur se moquait d'elle. Elle s'attela donc à la rédaction de sa lettre sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Charlie.

Une fois que le hibou disparu vers l'horizon. La sorcière se tourna vers une Charlie au regard qui présage rien de bon.

"-Au fait tu n'as même pas nier que Drago Malefoy était un beau gosse …"

00000

"-Vous avez tout de même une manière de communiquer bien à vous. Je ne savais pas que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Tu sais celles qui disaient que vos joutes verbales étaient mythiques. Même deux ans après, j'ai eu vent de ces rumeurs." Se moqua Charlie.

Pas de réponse.

000000

"-Hermione ?"

"-Si c'est encore pour me parler de Malefoy, je te préviens je ne te réponds pas."

Charlie essuya d'un revers de la main la menace de la jeune femme et continua :

"-Ce que je voulais tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne me parles de la bague au doigt de ce célibataire super canon". Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est que tu ne l'as pas trouvé un peu bizarre ? Je veux dire, il arrive aux urgences avec sa fiancée enfin son ex et il n'a même pas l'air tourmenté pour un gallion. En plus il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a eu. Et je suis sûre que tu as remarqué qu'il a butté sur un mot. Il voulait dire disputer et non discuter. Dans mes souvenirs les Malefoy étaient plus éloquents que ça. En plus de ça, pour des ennemis de toujours, c'est étonnant qu'il ne t'ait pas reconnue." Elle fit mine de se gratter le menton.

"-Nous sommes médicomages pas Aurors. Alors arrête de t'en faire Charlie." Soupira Hermione. "Et puis de toute manière ça ne nous regarde pas. Je m'en fiche."

La blonde haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

"-Il n'a même pas cherché à savoir si c'était grave …. En tout cas j'ai toujours dit que tout avait une raison."

Et elle ajouta à la volée.

"-D'ailleurs, ce serait sympa de se faire une petite virée entres filles au LSD ce soir.

-On parle de moi mais tu es pire" se moqua l'interne. "De toute manière Luna est partie avec Neville à la chasse aux grenouilles lunaires -l'amour vous fait faire de ces choses parfois- et Ginny reste avec Harry. C'est leur petite soirée. Une prochaine fois promis !"

Charlie partit pas froissée du tout et fit claquer ses nouveaux talons achetés la veille sur le carrelage. Elle quitta le service de sa démarche féline.

00000

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione trouva une chouette rabougrie à la fenêtre de son salon. _Ron_ , souria t-elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal.

 _Mione,_

 _Je suis content de recevoir de tes nouvelles ! J'ai fini par croire que tu ne voulais plus me parler ! J'ai bien vu que tu n'aimais pas trop mes nouvelles amies. Enfin la n'est pas la question. Ça te dirait de venir dîner chez Harry et Gin ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée ou que tu as des gardes ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ! Parce que Ginny est dans le même le cas que toi mais trouve toujours du temps pour voir son frère chéri hein. D'ailleurs j'espère que tu es libre le 27 février. Je me suis enfin décidé, je me marie !_

 _Bisous,_

 _Ron._

Hermione ne l'avait pas vu venir celle la. _Je me marie._ Il avait annoncé ça comme ça. Sans détour sans préparation. _Il se marie,_ se répéta t-elle comme une litanie. _Je suis une pauvre fille._

 _Moi qui croyais que je pouvais utiliser Ron comme dernier recours. Idiote_ , se morigéna t-elle. Elle voulut se frapper la tête contre le mur, dans une réplique parfaite de Dobby.

Et pour couronner le tout, il décidait de se marier juste avant son anniversaire. Le sort s'acharnait sur elle !

Elle s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à sa collègue. Finalement, une petite soirée entre filles s'imposait …

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yo tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre le 2 comme promis ! Je ferais au mieux (enfin si mon vilain bêta lecteur était plus efficace x)) pour être à l'heure !

Pour Pibotte (guest) : Désolée mais je ne peux pas révéler ce secret sinon ça serait gâcher l'histoire ;) à toi de suivre le cheminement !

ET MERCI A TOUS pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos followings … Ca me donne le sourire de voir autant de personnes qui me soutiennent ! J'espère que la suite vous a plu ! Prochain chapitre …. dimanche !

Grooos bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

"-Charlie … entre nous, je suis la meilleure sorcière de notre génération ! Si ce n'est pas de toute l'humanité ! Je ne comprends pas comment une autre femme pourrait être mieux. Tu sais toi ?" Demanda t-elle sérieusement en levant son cinquième … ah non sixième shot de vodka.

Depuis peu _Le Sombral Doré,_ LSD pour les intimes, avait ouvert ses portes et était devenu en très peu de temps le pub le plus prisé du chemin de Traverse. Il était tenu par un née moldu. De ce fait, les sorciers pouvaient goûter aux joies moldus comme la cigarette ou le gros cigare -pour les plus coriaces-, les pistaches ou encore les alcools usuels. Il était créateur de plaisir -d'où son nom-.

"-Herm, ne parle pas si fort, tout le monde nous regarde."

Sa collègue la maintena par les épaules et la conduisit doucement vers la sortie. C'était sans compter sur sa malheureuse sorcière qui n'en démordait pas. Elle héla au loin un jeune homme, assez baraque, entouré de ses amis. Ces derniers se mirent à rigoler. Un ami frappa sur l'épaule de l'heureux élu qui se dirigea vers elles d'un pas nonchalant. La rousseur de ses cheveux rappelait indubitablement Ron. Il croisa les mains sur son torse suintant la testostérone.

"-Alors mesdemoiselles on s'ennuie ?" Demanda t il d'un air charmeur.

"-Herm' Suis moi tu risques de le regretter …" proposa Charlie à son oreille.

-Lâche moi un peu ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ni mon père d'ailleurs !"

Elle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie tant bien que mal vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle faillit s'écrouler comme un sac à patates sur le sol mais la grande poigne viril du faux Ron la rattrapa de justesse. Il agrippa sa hanche indécemment et remonta par la même occasion le haut d'Hermione dénudant son ventre. Charlie voyait déjà la scène qui allait arriver. Alors pour minimiser les dégâts -et les commérages de Skeeter- elle pointa discrètement mais habilement sa baguette dans les côtes du sorcier.

"-Lache la minus ou je te fais la peau", menaça t-elle entre ses dents.

Charlie avait beau faire une tête de moins que lui, elle montrait des dents quand elle se sentait menacée.

"Oh oh doucement ma jolie" tempéra t-il. "J'ai des copains qui apprécieront à sa juste valeur ton petit minois"

"Expellia….

Soudain un coup surgit de nulle part. Le -faux- Ron s'étala comme une crêpe bretonne sur le sol entraînant Hermione avec lui. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui dans une position des plus suggestives. Elle posa ses mains impudiquement sur son torse effroyablement musclée. Mais avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se faisait tirer en arrière.

"-Aie… ma tête…. doucement" balbutia t elle en massant son cuir chevelu.

"-Granger, ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de dompter ta colonie capillaire. Ton petit ami n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le coup que je viens de lui mettre. Il faut déguerpir. Rown emmenez vos affaires, on transplane dans 10 secondes avant que la situation ne dégénère. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer un nouveau procès." Lui Dit il en dévoilant un sourire éblouissant et tenant fermement Hermione contre son torse.

Charlie ne se fit pas prier et accourut récupérer leur affaire en évitant les projectiles de bouteilles en tout genre.

"-Mais Charlizeuh ! Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Je ne me suis pas encore amuser !" Bouda t-elle. "Tu es aussi pénible que Ron."

"-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça", grogna la concernée. "Hermione, écoute, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération et personne n'est mieux que toi, d'accord ? Mais il faut vraiment que tu rentres. Oublie le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne te mérite pas d'accord chérie ?"

Hermione ne pouvait plus répondre. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Et se laissa porter jusqu'à la sortie du pub.

Charlie détestait finir avec une Hermione bourrée sur les bras. À son plus grand malheur ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent à cause des ruptures fréquentes d'Hermione. C'était ça où bien elle avait le droit à une crise de larmes incroyable et un congélateur vidé de ses pots de glaces.

Elle prit le bras de Drago, ne grimaça même pas y voyant la marque des ténèbres, puis transplana dans une ruelle non loin de l'appartement de sa copine ivrogne.

000000

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva avec des lunettes de soleil qui couvraient une grande partie de son visage.

"-Tu as pris la potion pour la gueule de bois que je t'ai laissé sur ta table ?

-Parles pas si fort." Grogna la brune.

"-Tu ne disais pas ça hier", plaisanta Charlie. "Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais encore venir travailler."

Pas la peine de lui demander ce qui s'était passé puisque Skeeter s'est fait une joie de relater sa soirée et d'en faire la une de la Gazette du lendemain.

"-Je suis désolée Charlie.

-Vivement ma prochaine rupture que je te rende la pareille."

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et retourna à ses rapports.

Hermione n'avait pas su si c'etait la une de la Gazette ou la dose d'alcool ingurgitée mais elle avait un mal de crâne incroyable. Elle avait vu une photo d'elle enlaçant un absolu inconnu dans le pub et finissant sur lui juste après. Elle avait vu aussi une photo de son évacuation par Charlie et un bon samaritain.

Elle se sentait impardonnable : infligée à une amie l'humiliation publique, l'inonder de son malheur et la forcer à écourter sa soirée.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler encore. Sans doute trop éreintée pour s'expliquer convenablement et s'excuser de la manière la plus digne qui soit.

Elle remercia mentalement Charlie de ne pas la submerger de remarques ni de questions. Il lui fallait un peu de temps seule pour s'en remettre.

00000

Hermione, malgré sa soirée, n'avait pas digéré l'annonce de Ron. Pourquoi l'avoir prévenu que maintenant ? Et pourquoi n'avait il pas pris le soin de présenter l'heureuse élue plus tôt ?

La brune ne supportait pas le manque de tact de son meilleur ami. Oui il avait toujours été comme ça. Mais est ce une raison valable pour continuer de l'être ? Ne peut-il pas faire d'efforts ?

Elle envoya une lettre à Ginny pour lui expliquer la situation. Même si elle était la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, elle avait quand même besoin d'aide et de soutien.

000000

"-L'opération s'est très bien déroulée. Elle dort encore. Cependant nous la gardons encore en observation. Nous vous tiendrons au courant si il y a du nouveau. Je vous invite à nous rejoindre dans notre bureau pour vous expliquer plus en détails son suivi et le rôle que vous avez dans son hospitalisation… hum vers 18h ?" Proposa Charlie.

"-Parfait.

-Étage 3. Couloir B. Bureau des Internes. Au revoir."

Charlie prit congé de Drago. Elle le trouvait décidément très beau avec sa chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient négligemment ouvertes. Ses manches étaient retroussées sur ses avants bras diaphanes. Ses cheveux vivaient leur vie et ne possédaient plus cette discipline si caractéristique qu'ils avaient à Poudlard. Il avait bien grandi. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Elle se demanda tout de même comment faisait il pour faire disparaître la marque de son bras comme à l'instant. Car elle était belle et bien présente hier soir.

Ce détail n'a pas empêché son charme légendaire avoir eu raison de toutes les internes féminines. Enfin presque toutes …

00000

"-Hermione, j'ai fais un petit examen clinique pour Pomeran. Aucune trace de l'opération. Tes potions font des miracles ! S'enthousiasma la blonde. "D'ailleurs Elle de beau tatouages quand même ! Je connaissais la plupart -me regarde pas comme ça c'est dans Sorcière Hebdo- Mais pas celui sur son poignet: une sorte de bracelet pas fermé avec un petit soleil accroché. Je suppose que ce sera le prochain à la mode. Je pense que je vais me le faire avant que ça ne le devienne." Dit elle songeuse.

"-Charlie, en QUoi ses tatouages m'intéressent ? Je veux dire… ce ne sont que des accessoires corporels. Je ne dénigre pas ta passion pour la mode Mais je ne vois pas du tout l'utilité de ces dessins. Décidément les moldus n'ont pas apporté que des bonnes choses aux sorciers."

Charlie haussa les épaules et retourna à son occupation.

"- Ne sois pas si fermée d'esprit Herm' profite plutôt du fait d'avoir une icône de la mode à ta portée pour apprendre un peu."

Hermione se retourna indignée et vit une Charlie partir et contente de son effet. Elle jeta un oeil à sa tenue. Mais où est le mal ?

000000

"-Allo Harry ? C'est Mione.

[...] Oui !

[...] Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

[...] Ah bon.

[...] Oh Harry, comment ai je pu être aussi stupide ?

[...] Te moques pas !

[...] tu sais je lui en veux vraiment

[...] Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit ! Il m'a reproché de ne pas vouloir lui parler ! Comme si il me laissait le temps de le voir ! Il est toujours aux bras d'une de ces greluches

[...] Mais tu ne t'étonne pas que il ne nous l'ai pas présenté ?

[...] Je viendrais mercredi. Je veux des explications.

[...] Non je ne suis pas fâchée Harry !

[...] c'est lui le fautif ! Un espèce de... de veracrasse. Tu aurais dû voir comme il me l'a annoncé _au fait je vais me marier tu veux un peu de thé ?_ Sans pression !

[...] ok ok je suis un peu fâchée

[...] Non je ne suis pas jalouse Harry

[...] Non ne commence pas

[...] Bon d'accord je suis jalouse content ? [...] Je vais te laisser j'ai du boulot encore. Je ne t'ai pas dit Malefoy est arrivé l'autre jour dans mon service ! Je te raconterai mercredi ! Il est super bizarre !

[...] Gros bisous ! Merci encore Harry je t'adore !"

Elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur son bureau. _Merci la technologie moldue !_ Pensa t-elle. Harry et elle communiquaient davantage par téléphone. C'était bien plus rapide que par hibou. Et ça ne faisait pas caca partout.

00000

Elle finissait de rédiger son rapport quand elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir.

"-S'il vous plaît j'ai besoin de la voir", supplia une voix très familière.

"-Excusez moi Monsieur …", fit l'infirmière.

"-Ron Weasley ça ne vous dit rien bon sang !

"-Ron !" Gronda la sorcière

"-Ah te voilà, cette incompétente ne voulait pas me laisser te voir dans ton bureau.

-Je suis en train de travailler, tu sais ce truc que tu ne fais plus depuis Poudlard. Je suis en plein service tu sais !

-Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu viendrais mercredi. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre.

-Ron…" soupira Hermione.

"- C'est parce que je ne t'avais pas prévenu pour le mariage ? Écoute je suis désolé pour ça je voulais te le dire avant le jour J mais je savais pas comment te le dire.

-Tu pensais quand même pas me le dire devant l'autel ?!

-Eh bien … euh … non Mione tu sais bien .. juste que …

-Tiens tiens Weasley. On dit que la célébrité et l'argent rendent beau. Je suppose que tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle", railla Malefoy derrière eux.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge, signe d'explosion imminente.

"-Malefoy, même avec l'âge tu n'es pas plus mûr." Grogna le rouquin.

En signe de réponse, Drago haussa les épaules et souria narquoisement.

"-Granger, je t'attends dans ton bureau. Ne traîne pas trop. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi. J'aimerais donc que tu ramènes ton popotin le plus vite ici. Histoire que je puisse aller me mettre quelque chose sous la dent." Dit il avec un air absolument agacé. "Weasley, au déplaisir de te revoir."

"-Hermione, pourquoi la fouine est entrée dans ton bureau ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Pourquoi il veut mettre ton cul dans sa bouche ?!" Demanda un Ron au bord de l'implosion.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle eu une idée de génie ! Oui de génie ! Elle se félicita mentalement et rangea sa conscience dans une petite boîte. Du moins le temps de faire payer un peu à Ron sa délicatesse légendaire !

Elle aura le temps de regretter plus tard sa sournoiserie.

"-Ron écoute, déjà personne ne veut me manger. Ensuite, il arrive à Drago de passer me voir et me prendre après le service." Dit elle toute fière d'elle Mais jetant un coup d'oeil derrière au cas où le dit Drago s'y serait trouvé. "Tu sais pour passer du temps ensemble devant un… un plat succulent. Il cuisine merveilleusement bien et euh … il sait même faire des euh … des pizzas ! C'est sa spécialité ! À l'ananas, chorizo, jambon, fromage … il connaît pleins de recettes !" S'exclama t-elle à court d'idées.

Non seulement à court d'idées mais aussi d'idées potentiellement plausibles. Ron n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"-Depuis quand Malefoy connaît des recettes moldus ?" Demanda t-il perplexe. "Même ma mère a mis du temps à comprendre leur fonctionnement et à se procurer tous les ingrédients."

Se sentant piégée et rouge de honte, elle décida d'improviser et de retenir tant bien que mal les sueurs froides dans son dos. Malgré la température qui montait et l'impression d'avoir un écriteau sur son front marqué "JE SUIS UNE MENTEUSE BOUSE DE TROLL", elle continua.

"-Ronald, arrête de tout rapporter à ta mère. Et puis QUoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Moi qui suis ta meilleure amie depuis la 1e année à Poudlard ? Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Ce n'est pas mon genre tu sais bien ! " feignant une assurance absolue.

"-Vous sortez ensemble ? En fait non je veux pas savoir. Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi ne l'emmène tu jamais le mercredi ?" Demanda un Ron de plus en plus perplexe.

"-Je pensais le faire mercredi qui vient."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello les ami(e)s !

Me revoilà avec un 3e chapitre ! Quelques reviews à emporter :

"MAIS C'EST N'IMP CE QUE TU ECRIS ! ARRETES !"

"Pourquoi Hermione se bourre sans cesse ? Elle est plus prude non ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu écris !"

"Ce chapitre était pas trop mal … enfin mieux que les autres en tout cas … en progression"

"OUUUUH MAIS POURQUOI TU METS HERM DANS LE CACA !"

"La suite la suite la suite !"

"TROP MERVEILLEUSE MINIPUUUUCE" (oui j'espère encore en recevoir au moins une fois dans ma vie XD)

Sinon pour les réponses ...

Nat (guest) :

Merci pour ta review ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des encouragments ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! A mercredi prochain !

A mercredi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Mais dans quelle bouse de dragon s'était elle fourrée ?! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Ron qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire que Malefoy savait faire des pizzas ?

Après avoir planté Ron dans le couloir, elle partit chercher un café avant d'affronter Malefoy. Elle traîna des pieds si bien qu'elle s'était dit que le blond avait dû partir à force d'attendre. Mais voilà qu'elle l'aperçut sagement assis sur un des fauteuils marron de la pièce.

-Fais comme chez toi, ronchonna t-elle.

-Je passerais sous silence le manque d'hospitalité, dit-il agacé.

Elle le contourna et s'assit à son bureau. Décidément la pile de paperasse n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter. À croire qu'être interne se résumait à faire des comptes rendus. Elle commença à rédiger -une fois n'est pas coutume- un -ieme- rapport, quand elle lui adressa la parole sans le regarder -ses yeux bouffis par la fatigue ne la rendaient guère présentable aux yeux de quiconque-.

-Pourquoi viens tu m'importuner dans mon bureau alors ?

-Ne crois pas être le centre du monde Granger. Rown m'a demandé de venir pour la un debrief sur l'hospitalisation de Mag.

Ah oui … Maggie. Sa raison de traîner dans les couloirs de St Mangouste. Il faudra qu'elle apprenne qu'il n'est pas la pour lui pourrir la vie constamment.

-Je voulais aussi en profiter pour te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour elle.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et lui fit face. Le savoir la regarder de manière aussi intense la rendait mal à l'aise.

Attendez pause. Des remerciements de Drago Malefoy ?! Voilà un scoop ! Elle avait reçu de nombreux remerciements de la part des familles de ses patients. Mais elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée de recevoir des remerciements de la part d'un ancien mangemort qui avait passé sa scolarité à la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe.

Si bien que Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles et resta là, bouche bée, la plume suspendue au dessus du parchemin. Une énorme goutte se forma et s'écrasa sur le dit parchemin sortant la sorcière de sa rêverie.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup au crapaud de ce vieux Londubat avec cette tête. Et comme lui tu vas bouffer des mouches, se moqua t-il.

Elle ne releva pas et s'adonna à la rédaction de l'autorisation de sortie de sa patiente prévue pour dans quelques jours.

Une fois exécutée, elle invita son hôte à quitter les lieux. Et tout cela se déroula sans encombre. Si on ne compte pas le sourire mystérieux qu'il lui adressait. _Bizarre ce type._

00000

-Alors tu me dis que vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ? Et qu'en plus, il t'a remercié pour Pomeran ? Alors là ! S'exclama Charlie incrédule.

-Ça m'a fait tout bizarre d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui, admit sa collègue, je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais, ria t-elle.

-Si en plus il est gentil … pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à dîner chez les Potter dans ce cas ?

-Charlie … tu sais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de ma part.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta, qui n'aimerait pas sortir le temps d'une soirée avec le grand Drago Malefoy sauveur de ses dames ?

-Malefoy sauveur ? pouffa Hermione. Moi alors la reine d'Angleterre ! Elle ajouta, si tu le vénères tant que ça pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ?

-Oh tu sais j'ai des principes ! Ne pas voler le copain ou futur copain de sa meilleure amie, dit elle en posant solennellement sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Prends le je passe mon tour ! S'écria Hermione.

-Qui a dit que je parlais de toi, fit malicieusement la blonde.

-Mais ! Méchante.

Oui c'était l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux Charlie Rown. En plus d'être méchante, cette jeune femme avant des défauts indénombrables. Parmi les plus récalcitrants : la curiosité dont Hermione faisait les frais, la gourmandise qui assassinait le compte à Gringotts de ses parents, la sournoiserie acquise à Serpentard et la manipulation.

Avec son corps de sportive, ses jambes fuselées et ses cheveux blonds lisses jusque dans le bas du dos, elle faisait se retourner les hommes sur son passage.

Son mètre soixante quinze lui permettait de regarder toutes les femmes de haut et lui donnait un air royal. Sans compter sur son port de tête qui ne donnait aucun doute quant à sa lignée de Sang-Pur.

C'était vraiment une très belle femme. Avec des yeux de biches soulignés d'un trait de crayon marron. _Pour faire ressortir mes yeux,_ disait elle.

Elle influençait le monde qui l'entourait. Pour dire, c'est elle qui avait refait la garde robe d'Hermione. L'obligeant à porter des talons aussi hauts que cher et des robes même à St Mangouste. Elle lui a appris à marcher comme sur le _walk cat._

Bon, Hermione n'a jamais réussi à terminer une journée sur ses échasses et gardait secrètement dans son bureau une paire de ballerines bien plates à souhait.

Mais le fait est que Charlie était une femme influente et incroyablement sûre d'elle. D'où sans doute sa réussite dans tous les domaines.

Personne ne pouvait lui dire non.

00000

Ron se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea au LSD. Il commanda un verre de ce whisky au nom d'oiseau ! La Grey Goose ? _Non mais quelle idée d'appeler cette boisson comme ça !_ Pensa t-il. Il s'assit près du comptoir et regarda le fond de son verre.

-John, tu crois qu'elle va l'accepter ?

-Tu sais Ron, je ne suis pas encore devin, rigola le barman.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux pour moi comme tu l'avais dis.

-Sans doute elle attendait quelque chose d'autre de toi, continua t-il en astiquant une choppe.

-John, toi tu sais quelque chose, gronda Ron.

-C'est bon je me rends. Vendredi soir. Avec Rown. Elle s'est bien bourrée si tu veux mon avis. Et j'ai entendu dans la même phrase "Ron", "Gros Connard", "mariage", "pas moi", "tu veux du thé" puis elle s'est retrouvée entre une bagarre d'admirateurs bien bourrée aussi, relata le dit John.

\- "Tu veux du thé" ? Mais pourquoi aurait elle dit ça ? Demanda Ron perplexe.

 _Ron par excellence_ pensa John _tout dans le superflu rien à l'essentiel_.

-J'en sais rien vieux ! Mais je sais un truc. Je crois qu'elle t'en veux. Ajouta t-il en haussant les épaules.

Un client commanda des cigares obligeant le barman à quitter Ron et le laissa broyer du noir.

00000

Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir su dire non -une fois n'est pas coutume- à sa perfide de Charlie.

Elle avait envoyé quelques heures plutôt un hibou à Drago lui priant de venir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

À présent, elle l'attendait sagement dans son bureau. Elle aurait voulu fuir et prétextant une urgence dans le service. Mais rien ne pourra la sauver ce soir car Charlie avait prévu le coup et une bonne dizaine d'internes se trouvaient dans le service de sorte à empêcher Hermione de trouver un quelconque échappatoire.

Elle regarda la pendule et comptait les minutes inlassablement. Elle ne savait pas si il avait lu sa lettre. Ni même si son hibou était arrivé à destination. Car Gribouille avait pris de l'âge et sa vue se détériorait.

Au moment où elle se décida à ramassa sa plume tombée à terre, Drago Malefoy entra dans le bureau essoufflé.

-Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais sous ce bureau ? Tu n'es pas ma secrétaire que je sache, dit il taquin.

Elle se releva prestement, tira sur sa robe prune et rechaussa ses talons aiguilles qu'elle avait enlevé plus tôt car ils lui faisaient terriblement mal. Elle réajusta son chignon et d'un air pincé l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste.

-Maggie va bien ? Demanda t-il finalement et un peu inquiet.

Elle resta sans bouger, interdite. Pourquoi son air négligé la rendait muette ? Il avait l'air tellement inquiet et les premier boutons de sa chemise grise étaient ouvert. Il tenait à son bras sa veste noire et son sac en cuir assorti. Son écharpe reposait mollement sur son torse et caressait la courbe de son cou, le protégeant aussi bien de la morsure du froid hivernal que des bisous.

Elle le regarda pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité.

-Granger. Granger. Youhou Granger, appela Malefoy. Il lui fit signe de la main.

Tu bave, dit il avec son sourire en coin plaqué sur la figure.

Elle se ressaisit, se tint droite et essaya de se donner de la contenance.

-Non Maggie va bien il n'y a aucun souci avec elle.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir alors ? Je te manque c'est ça ? Faut que tu saches que je suis un homme occupée, Granger. Et que je ne suis pas là pour combler ton envie de moi, dit il narquoisement.

Il s'était appuyé nonchalamment sur l'embrasure de la porte et la regardait avec un air taquin.

-Malefoy essaie d'être sérieux deux minutes. S'il te plaît.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

Elle soupira. Non elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ses problèmes sentimentales à une petite fouine prétentieuse. Mais elle savait que Charlie allait lui tomber dessus si elle apprenait qu'elle s'est défilée lâchement. Et sa fierté de Gryffondor ne le lui permettait pas.

Elle resta silencieuse cherchant une parade. Juste pour gagner un peu de temps.

-Qu'est il arrivé à Maggie ?

Imperceptiblement Drago se tendit.

-Rien.

Réponse trop rapide et trop courte pour être vraie ...

-Malefoy, je …

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne Granger. Tu l'as sauvé c'est l'essentiel. Articula t-il distinctement.

-J'ai très peu de cas, où la personne se retrouve inconsciente subitement au cours d'une discussion, insista t-elle.

-Granger, ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas appris dans un livre qu'on ne peut pas tout savoir. Et que l'on a pas à tout savoir, dit il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Je vois. Sache que je finis toujours par savoir.

-C'était pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir en urgence ? S'impatienta t-il.

Moins à l'aise, elle tritura un pan de sa blouse et baissa les yeux. Elle inspira un bon coup et se dit que Charlie lui devra un verre.

-Tu sais faire des pizzas ? Demanda t-elle stupidement.

 _Evidemment qu'il ne savait pas en faire. Faudrait il déjà qu'il sache ce qu'est une pizza … Et ensuite qu'il sache utiliser ces dix doigts autre que pour tripo…_ Elle secoua sa tête pour enlever cette vilaine image cochonne de Malefoy tripoteur. _Vilaine Hermione !_ Se réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle soupira devant l'air exceptionnellement étonné de Malefoy. Non il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'était une pizza. Et surtout, il la prenait à présent comment une sombre abrutie.

Après avoir inspirée profondément, elle lui expliqua alors la situation : en passant par l'arrivée de Ron, sa rencontre à l'hôpital, la dispute, le désespoir qu'elle éprouve jusqu'à sa demande invraisemblable.

-Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que toi Miss Parfaite a besoin de moi l'ex mangemort et ennemi d'enfance ? Pour rendre ton ex -qui n'est pas même pas ton ex- jaloux pour qu'il annule son mariage, t'épouse et dans un élan libidineux te fait une ribambelle de rouquins ? Demanda t-il au bord de la crise de fou rire.

-C'est une manière pas très glorieuse -pour moi- de résumer la situation … allez s'il te plaît Malefoy ! Si je te le demande c'est que je suis dans un cul de sac incroyable ... 

-Si tu veux que je t'offre mon cul dans un sac, pas de souci Granger. 

-Non non c'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que ... oh laisse tomber, oublie.

-Je pensais plutôt que tu allais finalement me remercier pour … tu sais pour la dernière fois ? Dit il en regardant innocemment ses ongles et souriant sournoisement.

 _La dernière fois ?_ Pensa t elle en perplexe. _Mais que s'est il passé pour qu'il … oh non merlin ! Pas ça !_

-Tu ne t'es pas remise de mon sauvetage héroïque ? Ou plutôt du fait que tu as exposée devant une hordes de mecs affamés ta mignonne petite bedaine pendouillante ? Dit il sans se départir de son air arrogant.

 _Le jeune homme sur la photo c'était bien Malefoy … Et Charlie le savait et ne l'a rien Dit ?! Brrrrr … j'en connais une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure._

-Mais de rien pour ce sauvetage. Au fond que tu es comme toutes ces filles. On vous tends la main vous nous arrachez Le Bras. Mais c'est d'accord, Granger, je serais là pour faire rager la belette -et accessoirement avoir une Granger redevable à vie-.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello fannaaasses de Dramione !

Comment allez vous ? Me tuez pas s'iiiiiiiiiiiiiil vous plaît XD Je sais pertinemment que nous ne sommes pas mercredi mais j'ai eu un énorme problème avec mon bêta lecteur … alors je ne le poste que maintenant !

Ne me tuez pas (oui j'apporte une autre mauvaise nouvelle …) mais je suis en train d'entrer en période d'examens alors les chapitres vont venir plus lentement avec sans doute une fréquence d'une fois par semaine ….

Bref j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop donner envie de manger une pizza ;)

Quelques reviews à emporter (en espérant qu'elles plaisent un jour à qqn XD)

"De pire en pire les chapitres … vas te faire vendeuse de pizza à l'ananas"

"C'est un peu mieux mais dans le style ridicule tu y vas fort!"

"J'espère que tu nous offriras des pizzas en échange de reviews ! Parce que dans ce cas j'en veux une à [aliment de votre choix]"

Remarquez que j'ai arreté de mettre "Minipuce la meilleure" ah ah ah ah je commence à apprendre la modestie :p

Gros bisous de Minipuce !

Et j'espère vous revoir ce week-end 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-Explique moi où tu as dégoté cette plume à papote ? Demanda Hermione paniquée.

-Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, je t'assure.

-Oh merlin tu as tué quelqu'un ...

Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils du boudoir et s'éventa sous le choc de ses révélations.

-Granger tais toi donc un peu et aide moi à faire la liste.

-Quelle liste ?

-Pour notre plan, dit-il en la prenant véritablement pour la dernière des idiotes.

-Pourquoi un plan ?

-Granger tu le fais exprès ? Je ne vais pas venir avec une souillon chez Weasley. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout les mecs avec lesquels tu couches sont soit intéressés par la célébrité soit l'argent.

-Malefoy ! Je ne te permets pas ! Je fais comme tout le monde j'essaie de trouver pointure à mon pied ! Je pense que tu n'es pas bien placé pour parler Monsieur je connais pas le mot Amour !

Elle sembla se rendre compte de son erreur quand il se retourna vers elle le visage fermé et sombre. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

-Tu ne sais rien de mon histoire. Alors ne parles pas.

Hermione sentait qu'elle abusait sans doute de sa générosité alors elle préféra changer de sujet avant qu'il ne la laisse en plan pour le dîner.

-Alors, quel est notre plan ?

-Ton enthousiasme ne trompe personne. Il faudra être plus convaincante dans une semaine.

Elle soupira longuement. À peine l'aventure avait commencé qu'elle ne voyait déjà plus la fin. Ça promettait.

00000

-Pourquoi Florian Fortarôme ?" Dit la brune avec sa glace double étage à la main et une cuillère dans l'autre.

-On doit se montrer ensemble. Histoire de crédibilité. Partie 1, dit il en léchant par moment sa glace aussi raffiné que son dé faut aussi que j'apprenne tes goûts et toi les miens. Partie 2 du plan.

-Et en combien de parties se fait ton plan ? Demanda t-elle très sceptique.

-Arrête de faire cette tête ! Ça t'enlève le peu qu'i regarder.

-Être aimable ça fait partie de ton plan aussi ? Demanda-t-elle acerbe

-Mon plan. 5 Parties plusieurs sous parties. Connaissance. Cohérence. Confiance. Connivence. Vengeance. Dans un premier temps on apprends à se connaître.

-Enchantée je suis Hermione Granger Sang de Bourbe élite de Poudlard major de ma promo en étude médicomagique à St Mangouste, dit-elle mimant la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre.

Il la regarda et ignora superbement sa réflexion.

-Attends tu as une tâche là. Juste sur le nez, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Sa main tendue se posa délicatement sur le visage d'Hermione et son doigt agile s'empara de la tâche de glace sur son nez. Il la porta à ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et se délecta du goût. Tandis qu'Hermione encore figée par cette proximité le suivait du regard en louchant dangereusement.

-Tu aimes la vanille … Hermione. Ou tu préfère mon contact ? Dit-il malicieusement.

-Oui… oui … oui euh j'aime la vanille.

Elle se mura dans un silence qui faisait bien rire Drago.

-Partie 1 connaissances. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

00000

-On va déjà faire un tour chez un ami.

-Euh... en quoi rencontrer tes amis faisait partie de nos plans ?

-Partie 3. Confiance, dit-il en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil - _en plein hiver mais quel idiot_ , pensa t-elle.

Elle le suivit jusque devant une enseigne décorée sobrement mais avec goût. Elle le vit s'approcher du comptoir et s'appuya dessus négligemment _-ne peut il donc jamais être capable de se tenir tranquille ?_

Il discutait avec entrain avec la secrétaire -qui pour une fois ne paraissait pas subjuguée par son charme. Ils la regardèrent comme un seul homme puis continuèrent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione ne supportait pas l'état de passivité dans lequel elle était. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'une jeune femme encore plus petite qu'elle apparut dans le couloir toute souriante. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine et serrait -trop- chaleureusement Malefoy qui -tendu comme comme un string- ne pouvait que lui rendre son étreinte.

-Grang… Hermione je te présente Gretcha, responsable de l'institut Pomeran. Gretcha, Hermione Ma … une connaissance.

 _Pomeran comme … Maggie Pomeran ! Mais bien sûr ! Elle est l'égérie de sa propre chaîne financé par son fiancé ! Enfin quelque chose comme ça ... faudra que j'en parle à Charlie !_ Pensa t-elle.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Je ne savais pas que j'aurais l'immense honneur de relooker une grande héroïne de guerre, continua-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Relooker ? S'étrangla Hermione. Malefoy, personne n'a parlé de relooking je suis très bien comme ça ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle commençait à voir rouge et elle ne décolèra pas quand elle vit Malefoy faire les gros yeux à Gretcha.

-Mais qui a parlé de relooking ? Personne n'en a parlé si ? Gretcha vous avez parlé de relooking ? Demanda-t-il l'air de dire qu'elle serait virée si elle démentait.

-Euh … non Monsieur. Bien sûr que non. Nous allons simplement … mettre Miss Granger en beauté. Pour … pour votre soirée.

-Tu vois Granger ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron !

Pas le moins convaincue, elle suivit la gérante rondouillarde et courte sur pattes dans les couloirs sans fin de l'institut de beauté. Ils traversèrent des dizaines et des dizaines de couloirs avant de passer une porte en verre.

La salle était remplie de jeunes demoiselles en tenue de travail. Les unes se limaient les ongles, les autres se mettaient du rouge sur leurs lèvres charnues tandis qu'un dernier groupe discutait avec entrain.

Quand le petit groupe entra, les barbies se redressèrent simultanément et les accueillirent avec des sourires surfaits.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Madame Heidi. Mademoiselle Granger, le plaisir est pour nous, dirent-elles en chœur.

-Mesdames je vous la laisse. Je reviendrais dans la soirée.

-Au revoir Monsieur Malefoy.

Flippant. Décidément flippantes ces barbies. _Il m'abandonne le traitre ! Et ce n'était décidément pas une blague, il veut me changer !_

Les barbies s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour prendre des brosses, des pinces, des lotions et potions en tout genre et de toutes les couleurs. Elles s'affairaient autour d'une Hermione éberluée et perdue. Des baguettes se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, prêtes à affronter sa masse capillaire ou épiler ses jambes délicatement .

Elle se laissa traîner sur un siège et ne broncha même pas quand on commença à lui prendre les mains pour la séance de manucure et les pieds pour la pédicure.

0000000

Vêtue d'une toge noire jusqu'aux pieds et de concombre en guise de lunette, Hermione avait décidé de s'offrir un peu de bon temps. Elle n'avait pas pris de repos depuis le début de son stage et ne voyait personne. Voilà pourquoi Ron n'a plus voulu de toi, lui rappela sa conscience.

Elle s'était complètement négligée et laissée aller. Heureusement que Charlie avait réussi à rectifier le tir : la maquillait en arrivant à St Mangouste, faisait du shopping pour moderniser sa garde robe ou encore ensorcelait sa brosse à cheveux pour qu'à chaque passage dans la salle de bain cette dernière se jette sur la tignasse folle d'Hermione.

Les massages réalisés par les doigts de fées de ces barbies avaient eu raison d'elle. À tel point qu'elle s'était endormie dans un des fauteuils moelleux de l'institut. _Oh la honte…_ Se répétait-elle tout en remerciant tant bien que mal les barbies de s'être occupée d'elle. Elle craignait d'avoir ronfler. C'est ce qui arrive quand elle est trop fatiguée. Même son chat fuyait l'appartement quand cela avait le malheur d'arriver.

Elle n'avait pas encore vu le résultat mais se disait que vu le temps qu'elles avaient passées avec elle cela devait être réussi.

Au moment d'admirer le chef d'oeuvre, Malefoy entra prestement et ajusta le col de sa chemise -sa veste en main.

-Bonsoir mesdames, je …, il bloqua un instant sur la jeune femme assise sur le fauteuil. Bon boulot les filles, dit-il d'un ton suffisant. Passons aux essayages maintenant.

Il tira Hermione de sa léthargie et la poussa dans une salle inconnue sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit ni même de voir le résultat.

-Essaie ça. Enfin, si tu arrives à entrer dedans ...

Il lui présenta un cintre recouvert d'une housse blanche opaque.

-Si elle ne te plaît, j'en ai choisi une autre plus sobre.

Elle sortit de la housse une robe grise asymétrique jusqu'aux genoux. Elle cachait subtilement les bras et glissait jusqu'aux reins dans une mouvement fluide. L'étoffe provenait sans aucun doute d'un des meilleurs couturiers de toute l'angleterre. Hermione ne savait pas comment un tel joyau pouvait exister et ne savait surtout pas comment accepter un tel présent qu'elle le repoussa délicatement.

-Désolée Malefoy ! Mais ça je ne peux pas.

Elle croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai accepté tes plans, le rendez vous chez Fortarôme, les massages le relooking et même je te laisse me traîner comme je ne sais quoi partout où tu veux et tout ça mais ça je ne peux pas ! Comment veux tu que je paye tout ça ! Sais tu combien gagne une interne à St Mangouste ? Des centaines de noises et mornilles ! Non je ne peux pas me permettre ça !

-Granger, Granger, Granger … Cesses donc de te poser des questions. Tu m'as demandé mon aide, j'ai accepté de t'aider alors … laisse moi m'occuper de tout. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Tu auras le temps de me remercier convenablement après.

La sorcière ne savait pas si c'était la douce voix de son interlocuteur à son oreille qui la fit se tendre davantage ou le massage qu'il s'appliquait à faire au niveau de ses épaules. Le fait est qu'elle ne bougea plus. Et dans un élan de force ultime elle se retourna et repoussa doucement ses mains en veillant à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Malefoy, tu me …

-... t'éblouis ? Demanda t-il enjôleur.

-... m'épuise.

Elle soupira en se frottant l'arête du nez.

-Je vais essayer ta robe, c'est d'accord mais sors s'il te plaît.

-Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat. Tu as une dette à payer pourquoi pas commencer maintenant ? Proposa t-il nonchalamment et sans se départir de son sourire.

-Non non non Malefoy ! Il n'était pas prévu que je me prostitue non plus ! Allez sors !

-J'aurais essayé une prochaine fois Grangie.

Il sortit et ramassa sa baguette posée sur la table.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au moment où elle commença à enlever son pull informe. Elle posa la housse sur le fauteuil le plus près. Elle descendit de ses hauts escarpins. Puis elle défit la bretelle de son soutien gorge -une telle merveille de robe ne peut être porter avec un soutien gorge qu'elle posa négligemment sur le rebord du siège. Elle détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur son dos à présent nu. La jeune femme passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée qu'elle arrangea tant bien que mal. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle ne savait pas qu'un certain voyeur profitait de la vue que ses chutes de reins offraient. Oh oui il en profitait plus que de raisons dirait son pantalon. Quand elle porta sa main à sa braguette, elle eu le réflexe de regarder en arrière. C'est là qu'elle le vit dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Il l'a vit se retourner mais ne vit pas le sort jeté contre la porte qui se claqua fermement sur son nez.

-Putain Granger ! Mon nez !

-On pourra dire avec véracité que tu étais le protégé de Voldemort, ria t-elle.

Ce qui le choqua le plus était plus la légèreté et l'audace dont elle faisait que la douleur lancinante de son nez.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier …

00000

Elle sortit, parée, de la salle et chercha désespérément un miroir. À peine avait elle posé le pied dehors que les barbies se ruèrent sur elle pour arranger tels pans de la robe, la recoiffer à gauche, la maquiller à droite.

Clairement elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle. Puis soudain tout s'éclaira et les barbies s'écartèrent sur Malefoy qui arborait un air étrange.

-Parfait.

-C'est parfait, répétèrent-elles en choeur.

Il se poussa et elle put enfin s'admirer dans le reflet de la glace. _Magnifique_. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. On dirait une Belle des temps modernes. Modeste, charmante mais surtout éblouissante. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire non plus ce n'était qu'un dîner entre amis. Mais il était certain qu'elle allait en faire tomber plus d'un. _Tu es exquisement délicieuse chérie !_ S'extasia la petite voix de Charlie dans sa tête. Elle souria à son reflet.

-Malef… Drago, merci.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. Allons. Mesdames.

Ils prirent congé. _Peut être qu'elles sont fêlées mais elles travaillent merveilleusement bien._ Sur cette pensée, Hermione sortit plus rayonnante que jamais.

000000

-Passe ça sur toi.

Il lui fit enfiler une énorme cape bordeau qui se mariait à merveilles avec son rouge à lèvres. Cela lui donnait un air d'aristocrate. _Être la copine de malefoy oblige,_ se moqua t-elle.

Une fois hors de l'institut, ils se devaient de chercher quelque chose à ramener pour l'hôte de maison.

-Nous ne transplanons pas ?

-Partie 2 Cohérence. Il faut qu'on se montre ensemble. Donne moi ta main.

-Euh … Drago… je .. enfin tu sais je t'avais dis que …

-Granger sois plus explicite. Il n'y a rien à faire tu perds tout ton charme quand tu es anxieuse.

Elle ignora sa remarque et respira un bon coup.

-Malefoy tu devais faire une pizza à l'ananas pour Ginny.

-Une quoi ?!

-Une recette moldue. Mais tu sais elle est simple et …

-Attends tu leur a dit que je savais cuisiner moldu ?!

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en savoir plus elle les fit transplaner chez elle. Et lui expliqua posément la situation tout en priant pour qu'il ne la laisse pas tomber en chemin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllo les gens :D

Minipuce est de retour ! Désolée pour ce retard … mais j'ai bien bossée pendant cette longue absence et j'ai eu des résultats satisfaisants (si ça intéresse quelqu'un x))

Merci pour toute les reviews :D c'est trop gentil de votre part :D

Trop la flemme de vous proposer ce soir des reviews à emporter XD Promis je vous en ferais bientôt :)

Oui Hermione a convaincu Drago et ce petit coquin ne fait pas les choses à moitié et lui a offert (enfin offert …. l'institut est à sa meuf alors XD Institut qu'il a quand même financé .. oui c'est un bon parti x)) Le prochain chapitre c'est le dîner tant attendu ! Mais va t-il préparer ou non cette pizza ? XD

J'espère que la suite vous a plu ;) Et comme j'ai pas posté depuis super longtemps je reposte très bientôt :D

Bisous bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

-Granger je n'en peux plus ! C'est la 5e que tu viens de jeter à la poubelle ! Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était simple ? Rouspéta t-il en étalant de la faire sur son front alors qu'il voulait dégager ses cheveux d'une mèche encombrante. Je laisse tomber ! Même te rendre jolie à été plus facile et Merlin sait à quel point c'était difficile avec tes …

.

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un bloc de farine lui arriva sur la figure.

.

Silence.

.

Sa chemise était irrécupérable et ses cheveux étaient enfarinés. Plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre et regretta son impulsivité. Alors qu'elle chercha les mots pour pardonner son geste elle reçut du coulis de tomates dans les cheveux. Adieu beau chignon sophistiqué.

.

Aussitôt elle contre attaqua en lui lançant un _Aguamenti_ non formulé. Cela acheva sa chemise hors de prix.

.

C'était le top départ pour une bataille sanglante. Des rires des sorts par-ci par-là. Des tranches d'ananas sur les murs de la cuisine et des champignons en guise de grenade.

.

- _Crepitum_ , lança Malefoy dans un élan ultime.

.

Le sort frappa Hermione de plein fouet. Elle bascula en arrière dans un bruit sinistre. Il se releva paniqué et courut la secourir.

.

La guerre était finie.

.

Hermione était allongée sur le dos et marmonnait des insultes. À mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience ses cheveux se gonflèrent et ressemblèrent à un ballon de baudruche si bien que Drago éclata de rire au lieu de l'aider.

.

-J'ai bien cru ne jamais avoir l'occasion de lancer ce sortilège de ma vie, dit-il en se tenant les côtes.

.

Hermione avait vraiment l'air d'une hystérique avec sa nouvelle coupe et son regard noir. Mais elle n'eut pas la joie de le tuer car elle s'était rendue compte de leur retard.

.

-Oh non par le caleçon de Merlin ! Nous allons être en retard ! Pas de pizza ! Pas de cadeau ! Et regarde dans quel état est ma cuisine et ma robe … pleurnicha t-elle. Je ne connais même pas le sort que tu as lancé pour les rendre comme ça !

.

Elle pointa avec désespoir ses cheveux puis s'écroula en un mouvement pas du tout sexy. La sorcière cacha son visage entre ses mains. Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Il finit par s'approcher d'elle et lui maladroitement lui dit :

.

-C'est un défi que la plus … intelligente sorcière de notre génération ne peut pas relever ?

.

-J'ai 24 min pour ranger ma cuisine, me changer, coiffer, maquiller, faire une pizza et te botter les fesses à coup de pieds !

.

-Si tu oublies la dernière partie tu gagnes dix minutes tu sais ?

.

Hermione grogna et s'empara de sa baguette.

.

-Lève toi ! Et aide moi ! Regarde toi tu n'es pas mieux, pouffa t-elle.

.

-Granger ! Ma chemise putain !

.

Il tenta de frotter tant bien que manque les différentes tâches qui parsemaient le tissu. Mais plus il frottait et plus le gras s'étalait gaiement dessus.

.

-300 gallions dans cette chemise tu te rends compte ?! Chemise qui va finir à la poubelle. Granger t'as intérêt à être irréprochable sinon je la prends en compte sur ta dette.

.

Elle se tordait de rire et agita sa baguette sous son nez.

.

-Oh oh doucement sorcière ! Prends garde ou je te …

.

-Elle est comme neuve ! De rien.

.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit en direction de sa chambre en parsemant le sol de grumeaux pâteux. Une chose était certaine pour Drago : Hermione Granger était une sorcière pas comme les autres.

000000

-Tu crois que la potion a marché ?

.

-Granger … c'est la dixième fois que tu me le dis. Et je t'avais déjà répondu que j'étais meilleur que toi en potions. Et ce depuis Poudlard même.

.

-Je ne sens pas la différence.

.

-Ça ne va pas tarder à faire effet. Mon entreprise est leader international de pharmacomagie. Je produis et commercialise des milliers de produits de ce style alors arrête de douter un peu.

.

Devant la maison des Potter, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se calmer à faire confiance en Drago -ce qui n'est, en soi, pas surprenant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher alors de le morigéner comme une maman le ferait à son enfant.

.

-Bon … j'espère qu'ils se rendront pas compte que c'est le pizzaïolo qui l'a faite… je ne sais pas comment le remercier pour la recette … particulière que je lui ai demandé oh la la …

.

-Un quoi ? Non laisses tomber ! J'ai eu ma dose de moldus pour la journée ! Que dis-je pour la vie même ! S'exclama t-il au bord de l'épuisement.

.

Trop accaparée par ses propres problèmes, la jeune femme l'ignora complètement.

.

-Bon sinon, toi, pas de bêtises ! Tu t'en tiens à notre plan et si on te provoque tu ne réagis pas … J'aimerais que tu sois gentil et … Oh bonsoir Harry !

.

Le doigt pointé sous le nez de Drago pendant son discours. Ce dernier la regardait amusé et se rapprocha d'elle au fur et à mesure sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive -pour essayer de ressembler à un couple, bien sûr. La sorcière ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un venir ouvrir aussi vite.

.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore son doigt pointé fermement sur Drago. Elle l'abaissa et loucha dessus. Et comme si elle eût compris, elle le rangea le plus rapidement possible en ignorant le rire de Drago.

.

-Euh … Je te présente Drago. Enfin … vous vous connaissez …tu sais .. un camarade de Poudlard … enfin camarade … euh … Tiens une pizza … faite par ses soins… Harry, elle tenta d'attirer son regard vert qui était en train de dévisager Drago. _Ça commence bien …_

 _._

-On peut rentrer … s'il te plaît Harry …

.

-Potter, dit Drago en lui proposant sa main.

.

Harry mit du temps à s'effacer de l'entrée et scruta longuement Malefoy sans répondre à sa poignée de main. Ce dernier pas gêné du tout suivi Hermione dans le salon et présenta ses salutations à l'hôtesse de maison comme un vrai gentleman.

.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête : entre Harry qui faisait les gros yeux, Ginny qui était complètement sous le charme et Ron, en arrière plan, qui était devenu étrange blanc. Malefoy quant à lui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et réitéra la même manœuvre qu'avec Potter. Sauf que pour éviter un vent monumental, il lui fourra un plat de beignets dans les bras et lui asséna une claque -pseudo- amicale dans le dos lui empêchant toute réponse négative.

.

-Weasley ! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Comment vas tu depuis l'hôpital ?

.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il tirait que des cordes sensibles. Weasley n'avait pas supporté de le voir fréquenter Granger. Et c'était d'autant plus jouissif de voir son corps tout entier lui lancer des éclairs sans pouvoir le toucher.

.

 _Non mais quel comédien._

 _ **Un problème, Granger ?**_

 _Oh ça marche !_

 _ **Un Malefoy n'échoue jamais.**_

 _Prétention quand tu nous tiens …_

 _ **Je t'entends Granger.**_

 _Merde !_

 _._

-Ginevra, j'espère que ces présents vont enchanter ton adorable demeure. Des roses jaunes pour le pardon… J'aimerais qu'on oublie nos petites rancunes d'adolescents.

.

 _Non mais j'vous jure !_

 _ **Fais pas cette tête. Aies l'air d'être d'accord avec ce que je dis. 1/Cohérence.**_

 _Mais arrête avec tes petits 1 et 2 !? Même dans ta tête tu es pénible._

 _ **Pas autant que toi.**_

.

Il déposa le bouquet dans ses bras et embrassa le dos de la main libre.

 _._

 _Attention un Malefoy en pleine séduction !_ Se moqua intérieurement Hermione.

 _ **Si tu me laisses faire je te ferais bien plus que ça Granger.**_

.

Elle le poussa dans le salon un sourire gênée aux lèvres.

.

 _La ferme Malefoy._

.

-Allez tout le monde ! C'est l'aporé ce soir !

.

-L'apéro ! Dirent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

.

Ils se regardaient avec complicité et se dirigèrent vers la table basse. Harry semblait quelque peu perplexe. Il prit Drago à part.

.

-Chérie, je reviens je vais l'emmener choisir le vin à la cave il doit avoir le palais raffiné.

.

 _Malefoy ? Où tu vas ?_

.

Sans le vouloir Hermione paraissait paniquée à l'idée de devoir rester devant ses amis sans lui.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Discussion d'hommes, chérie.**_

 _Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !_

 _._

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus et suivit Harry dans les tréfonds de la maison. Ils descendirent les étages et se retrouvèrent seuls dans un long couloir.

.

-Alors Malefoy, c'est donc vrai entre toi et Hermione ?

.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter ?

.

-Je n'ai jamais pu te faire confiance et j'ai comme l'impression que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais si elle est heureuse avec toi … je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Saches que je t'ai à l'œil.

.

-Tu n'es pas le premier Auror qui me surveille. J'en ai l'habitude maintenant.

.

Il ria à sa propre blague et partit rejoindre le monde au salon.

.

-Au fait, pour accompagner les plats un _Petrus 1898_ serait l'idéal.

.

-La plus chère bien entendue, marmonna le brun.

.

Mais Drago n'avait pas entendu. Le bruit de ses talons s'éteignaient dans le couloir.

00000

Ron boudait affreusement les petites parts de pizzas de Drago et ne se laissa pas une seule seconde avoir par l'odeur alléchante. C'était la plus grande lutte mentale de sa vie.

.

-Alors c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Ananas fromage de chèvre et ..

.

-Au-ber-gine ! Ce sont des au-ber-gines !

.

-Pourquoi tu articules comme ça, Drago ? Demanda Ginny en fourrant un morceau de la dite pizza.

.

-Non ce n'est rien ! C'est moi qui l'ai appris à prononcer ce mot car il ne savait pas ce que c'était, dit Hermione toute souriante.

.

-Mais … tu ne les pas faite toi même ?demanda la rousse perplexe en regardant le Drago.

.

Drago se tendit imperceptiblement.

.

 _Merde. Attends laisse moi rattra…_

 _._

 _-_ D'ordinaire j'utilise des potirons mais Hermione est une grande fan d'aubergines. Alors j'ai remplacé mes potirons par des aubergines.

.

 _Je déteste ça, Malefoy._

 _._

 _-_ Je croyais que tu détestais ça Mione ? Continua Ron.

.

-Moi ? Détester les aubergines ? Jamais ! J'adore ça, mentit elle en souriant faussement.

.

 _ **Manges !**_

 _Ta gueule, Malefoy. Je préférerais encore t'embrasser que manger des aubergines._

 _ **Tu avoues enfin ton amour pour moi !**_

 _Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, mon pauvre._

 _ **Allez Granger, répète ce que tu as dis je ne t'ai pas enten…**_

 _ **.**_

-La dernière fois, tu as fais déplacer toute l'équipe en cuisine pour remplacer tes aubergines par des fenouils, se rappela Ron.

.

-Et tu avais fait exploser l'assiette de Cormac quand, à un rendez vous galant, il voulait te faire goûter son plat de manière séduisante, rajouta Harry. Je me souviens encore qu'il avait crié que tu étais folle dans toute la salle ! Ria t-il. Mais le gérant te connaissait et avait laissé passer ! Et après, tu dis que nous abusons de notre statut de héros de guerre !

.

Hermione aspira une grande bouffée d'air et pris la part de pizza avec le moins d'aubergines. Elle la fourra dans sa bouche devant les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

.

-Miam ! J'adore ! Vous voyez ! Dit-elle pour le moins convaincue.

.

-Chérie, ça ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ?

.

Il était clair que Drago n'avait que faire de l'état psychologique actuel d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'il se moquait éperdument d'elle. Il voulait l'embêter un peu d'elle et se moquer d'elle -pour changer. Mais il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il jouait en posant possessivement sa main sur sa cuisse nue.

.

 _Malefoy, ta main._

 _ **Quoi ?**_

 _Enlèves la. Où je te castre._

 _ **Tu as l'air toute crispée détends toi ! On dirait que tu as vu un détraqueur !**_

 _ **.**_

Il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse et la fit glisser de haut en bas. Cet échange des plus improbables et malaisants n'est pas passé inaperçu des autres. Bien au contraire ! Ron, qui depuis le début du dîner était resté relativement silencieux, fulminait à en juger la couleur de ses oreilles.

.

-On ne vous dérange pas trop ça va ?

.

Sa sœur lui frappa la tête vivement.

.

-Tu arrêtes de faire ton jaloux, oh ! Si ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupe de Mione s'en est un autre. En l'occurrence ici ce bon vieux Drago Malefoy. Laisses les vivre leur vie bon sang !

.

-Ginny, laisses c'est bon, tempéra la concernée. _Drago_ , ta main s'il te plaît. Pas en public.

.

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole et repoussa son bras loin de sa cuisse brûlante.

.

 _Non mais oh ! Je t'avais déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler chérie !_

 _ **Et rien pour la main ?**_

 _Si tu veux la mienne sur ta joue continue._

 _._

Sagement Drago s'exécuta.

.

-Alors Mione, du nouveau dans ton petit monde ? Tenta Ron.

.

-J'évolue doucement mais sûrement.

.

-Et dans ton service ?

.

-Secret professionnel ! Enfin … surtout je n'ai pas envie de parler boulot ce soir, expliqua t-elle. J'ai tout fait pour me libérer pour être avec vous alors … je ne veux plus y penser.

.

Elle avait cela avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont elle était capable. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle s'y essayait et plus elle avait l'air d'un panneau publicitaire avec "RON JE T'AIME AIME MOI" écrit dessus.

.

Elle plongea dans son regard océan et ne sut plus rien ajouter de constructif à la conversation qu'elle tenait avec le rouquin depuis quelques minutes.

.

C'est vrai qu'il n'arrêtait pas de manger et parler en mâchant mais tout homme parfait avait ses défauts.

 _._

 _Regarde ! Malefoy est prétentieux, insolent et pénible ! Et la liste est longue !_ Pensa la brune. _Tu sous entends donc qu'il a des qualités aussi …_ sur cette dernière pensée sa conscience la laissa méditer. Hermione fulminait.

.

 _N'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il va vénérer un groupe de rock avec des Gobelins ?_

 _ **Cesses donc de parler toute seule. Cela devient gênant. Je vais finir par avoir la migraine … ah bah c'est trop tard.**_

 _Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites à écouter les pensées intimes des gens !_

 _ **Je suis dans tes pensées intimes alors ? C'est bon à savoir. D'ailleurs … ton rouquin à l'air d'apprécier le décolleté de chez GaiChiffons.**_

 _._

Ron était effectivement subjugué par la nouvelle Hermione qui avait passé le pas de la porte. Au départ, il ne voyait que la présence indésirable de Malefoy et n'avait pas prêté une seconde à la jeune femme. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient entamé la discussion rien ne sembler les arrêter. Une sorte de bulle se formait entre eux deux laissant les autres à l'écart de toute intervention.

.

Drago décida de laisser la sorcière profiter de ce moment pour tenter une véritable approche vers son fantasme. Après tout qu'avait-il à faire d'elle ? Si ce n'est l'agréable vue qu'elle lui offrait ? Il y a bien des milliers d'autres femmes très belles aussi… Venait-il de dire que Granger était belle ? _**Je l'ai juste pensé ...**_ Sa fierté de masculine l'empêchait de laisser sa conscience le rabaisser.

.

Il entama la conversation avec Potter. Après tout pourquoi ne pas s'intéresser un peu au sort des anciens mangemorts ? Si ça se trouve, ils prévoient des nouvelles réformes susceptibles de lui causer du tort ! Et qui est mieux placé que le Survivant qui justement combattait les mangemorts ?

.

Ainsi se déroula la soirée. Les assiettes se vidèrent les conversations allaient de bon train. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, si bien que Ron mangea la moitié de la pizza de Malefoy sans s'en rendre compte.

.

-Je ne t'avais … t'avais jamais vu aussi ravissante, Hermione.

.

 _Toujours aussi maladroit mon petit Ron,_ se moqua t-elle.

.

-Je te remercie. J'avais envie de … quelque chose de nouveau ! Tu sais … différents de mes blouses blanches.

.

-Non mais ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux est extraordinaire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu ressemblerais vraiment à une femme !

.

 _ **Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.**_

 _Ta gueule, Malefoy !_

 _ **Merci Gretcha !**_

.

-Euh … c'est gentil Ron. Sinon euh … tu es heureux ? Enfin je veux dire … à présent ?

.

-Je t'avoue que … tu m'as beaucoup manqué. On se voyait quasiment tous les jours avant avec Harry et depuis … enfin depuis la fin de la guerre, on s'est un peu éparpillé. Je ne pensais pas qu'on resterait aussi complice, dit-il en posant sa main dans la sienne.

.

Il caressa le dos de la main prisonnière. Il se voulait assuré et confiant mais les rougeurs qui tintaient ses joues le trahirent. Hermione, de son côté n'en menait pas large.

.

Drago fit un mouvement si brusque sur son siège qu'il forçait Hermione à se rapprocher de Ron pour ne pas se faire écraser -ni subir sa proximité dangereuse. La tension entre les deux anciens meilleurs amis se sentait dans toute la pièce. Si bien que Drago prétexta une envie de visiter la maison pour leur laisser un peu d'air.

.

 _Merci._

.

Quand ils furent partis, il osa enfin parler DU sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

.

-Alors … c'est vrai entre toi et la foui… Malefoy ?

.

-On est obligé de parler de lui ce soir ? Insista la brune. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec lui.

.

Sans savoir comment l'approcher, Hermione tenta sa petite technique supposée infaillible. Elle posa le regard sur son verre, récupéra sa main, replaça une mèche derrière ses cheveux puis replongea dans son regard de manière la plus sincère possible. Et comme à chaque fois, la magie opéra. Il succomba à son charme et comme pour répondre à un appel inaudible, il rapprocha son visage du sien en quête de ses lèvres interdites. Si doucement qu'Hermione eut le temps de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de se brosser les dents après la pizza aux aubergines et le potage d'oignon de Ginny. Elle ferma les yeux comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose à sa situation et avança sa bouche sans se presser au cas où elle rêverait de ce moment gênant. Elle semblait sur le point d'accomplir ses rêves quand un hibou tapa furieusement à la fenêtre brisant par la même occasion cette opportunité en or.

.

-Excuse moi ! C'est Mistiflor.

.

Il attrapa la bête inconnue tant bien que mal. Ce volatil avait tout simplement gâché ce moment de pure magie. Elle se retient de lui lancer un _Incendio_. Décidément c'était bien sa veine. Elle se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le canapé et attrapa toute une assiette de petits fours qu'elle engloutit.

.

Ron s'empara de la lettre. Il la parcourut à toute vitesse et sembla perdre des couleurs.

.

-Euh … j'ai des petits soucis à la maison … je … je vais devoir partir … excuse moi Mione ! Je .. dis aux autres que je suis désolée ! Je suis attendu … merci d'être venue en tout cas ! Enfin si on ne compte pas Malefoy … bafouilla t-il.

.

Il prit son manteau et se rapprocha de la sorcière. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en guise d'au revoir et la laissa pantoise, un sourire bêta sur les lèvres. Lorsque la porte claque derrière lui, elle porta sa main sur sa joue fraîchement embrassée et ne vit pas les autres arrivés.

.

-On l'a appelé, Hermione ?

.

-Youhou, Hermione ?

.

-Euh … oui pardon ! Oui oui on l'a appelé, il s'excuse de son départ précipité.

.

Ginny haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et annonça :

.

-Ça nous fera plus de dessert ! Allez à table, j'ai préparé un cloufatis aux cerises !

.

-Clafoutis aux cerises ! Dirent une fois de plus Harry et Hermione dans la bonne humeur.

.

-Bon ! Vous en avez pas marre tous les deux ! La prochaine fois c'est Harry qui cuisine si c'est comme ça !

.

-La prochaine fois je suis malade, ria alors Hermione.

.

La soirée toucha à sa fin sur une agréable note sucrée, si bien que Drago n'eut plus rien à redire à Hermione jusqu'à la fin. Il apprécia la soirée plus qu'il ne le pensait.

.

Oooooooooooooo

.

Les mains dans les poches, Drago Malefoy repensa à sa soirée en shootant dans un caillou. Il avait relooké -plutôt fait relooké- la Granger. Finalement cet institut, lui a servi à quelque chose. Il avait préparé une pi-zza enfin … ils ont fini quand même par en achetant une autre chez un pizzaoli…enfin... qu'importe. Il se mit à rire en repensant à la tête de la brune quand elle a découvert l'état de ses cheveux. _**Ça vaut des millions de gallions !**_ On peut dire que les essayages étaient un véritable fiasco … il ne lui avait pas dit mais il était parti se faire poudrer le nez par les barbies pendant ses essayages. Il ne voulait pas qu'un bleu disgracieux défigure son visage si parfait ! Surtout quand il faut dîner chez les Potters ! Ils auraient tous pensé qu'il était un homme battu … Il se félicitait déjà d'avoir réussi à berner le Grand Harry Potter et sa petite bande ! Non mais vraiment ! Il ne pensait pas que leur faire croire qu'il était, lui Drago Malefoy, amoureux de cette petite sauvageonne que pouvait être Granger, était aussi facile !

ooooooooooooooooo

Il espérait secrètement recevoir une lettre de Granger. Oui, il commençait à apprécier sa petite frimousse et son caractère bien trempée ! Détrompez vous il ne s'agit pas là d'amour mais de sympathie profonde ! Oui il avait passé une très très bonne journée et ce depuis sa rupture avec Maggie. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas revenu la voir depuis son opération. Il devait finir cette conversation avec elle avant qu'elle ne puisse en parler à quelqu'un.

.

Qu'elle ne fut sa joie quand il aperçut cet hibou si hideux ne donnant aucun doute

sur l'identité de la propriétaire.

.

 _Malefoy,_

 _Excuse moi de te déranger si tard. J'ai reçu un message de Charlie. La sortie de Maggie sera reportée. Il y a eu un incident au service, trois fois rien. Mais ils veulent la garder en surveillance. Passes me voir quand tu peux. Je serais au bureau._

 _Au fait merci pour cette soirée._

 _Fais gaffe, cette chouette a le chic de salir les rambardes quand on tarde à répondre._

 _H._

 _._

 _ **Tu aurais pu prévenir en début de lettre… même à distance, tu me fais chier.**_

 _ **.**_

Si la-dite rambarde pouvait parler, elle dirait "à qui le dis-tu".

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Helllllllllllllllllo !

Comme promis je poste tôt :D

Merci à mon bêta lecteur chéri qui corrige un max de fautes ! (oui il est humain donc si il y a encore des fautes c'est normal x))

Et aussi une GRAND MERCI aux nouveaux followers :D ( et mes anciens fidèles aussi que je retrouve à tous les chapitres ! Gros coeur pour eux 3 3 3)

Vous vous rendez pas compte mais écrire pour des gens qui vous font comprendre qu'ils s'intéressent à votre truc c'est grave encourageant et plaisant !

Bref ! La suite sera dispo dès que je peux car je suis en révision jusqu'en mi mai x) après mai déjà je vous promets des posts réguliers et deux fois par semaine et surtout deux nouvelles FF (car oui je suis enfin motivée !) et j'ai eu pas mal d'idées nouvelles alors …..

Gros biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisous les mamours !

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7. Quand le Destin s'acharne, il ne le fait pas à moitié.**_

Depuis cette soirée, les relations entre Malefoy et Granger s'étaient nettement améliorées. Ils discutaient souvent par hibou (pour s'insulter amicalement) et rigolaient -ou plutôt se moquaient- l'un de l'autre.

Le plan avait plus ou moins marché : Hermione avait pu faire flancher Ron et surtout l'approcher. Elle l'avait presque embrassé ! Sa tête de bienheureuse avait été le meilleur sujet de moquerie de Charlie ... et surtout de Malefoy.

En parlant de ce dernier, il devait passer à son bureau. Le cas Pomeran, sur lequel elle avait planché toute la nuit, s'était compliqué pendant la soirée. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arriva à son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et ne prit même pas la peine de manifester sa présence qu'il posa son postérieur délicat sur le fauteuil.

-Alors Granger, contente de me voir ?

-Pas plus que de sentir un pet de troll.

-On est de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! De toute manière je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Comment va Mag ? Demanda t-il.

-Son état est … particulier, dit-elle en relevant, pour la première depuis son arrivée, la tête. Des fonctions vitales sont ralenties. Elle respire moins, maigrit à vue d'oeil et … n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis ta dernière visite. Elle est isolée dans une chambre particulière avec maintien magique de ses fonctions. C'est assez lourd comme traitement. Puisque ce dispositif requiert beaucoup de magie et d'énergie intérieure, nous avons utilisé des techniques moldues de perfusions. Euh … c'est une manière de l'alimenter sans danger et en continue, expliqua t-elle.

Drago pâlit. Il était tendit comme un string sur sa chaise.

-Malefoy ? Ça va ?

-Je … je peux la voir ?

-Évidemment, s'empressa t-elle de répondre. Suis moi.

Ils sortirent du bureau. Hermione ne pensait pas que cette nouvelle aurait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Il avait l'air si détendu et confiant un soir plus tôt …

 **000000**

-Mademoiselle Rown, salua t-il froidement.

-Oh Monsieur Malefoy ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! S'exclama t-elle. Je faisais une visite de routine.

-Tu peux me passer le bilan s'il te plaît ? Demanda la brune.

Charlie n'avait pas l'avait pas vu aussi fermé depuis son arrivée dans le service. Aussitôt, elle questionna Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Chuchota sa collègue.

-Euh … A vrai dire, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Sa copine hocha la tête en lui tendant le bilan. Elle le parcourut en vitesse et identifia les modifications. Charlie, quant à elle, continua son auscultation quotidienne.

-Monsieur Malefoy ça n'a rien à voir avec Maggie mais …

-Appelez moi Drago, je vous en prie.

-Oh je n'attendais que ça ! Vous avez un nom pas facile à prendre en bouche vous savez ! Énonça Charlie toute excitée.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de le dérider un peu. La bonne humeur de Charlie était, et ce depuis toujours.

-Donc je disais …ça n'a rien à voir mais ... par hasard vous ne sauriez pas où Maggie allait se faire tatouer ? J'adore celui qu'elle a sur la bras ! Il bouge quand on le touche ! Je parie que ça sera super tendance !

Aussi bien Drago qu'Hermione restaient interdit.

-Quoi ?! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Euh … j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Charlie ce n'est pas le moment pour parler mode, voyons ! Tempera Hermione.

-Oh … soupira l'intéressée, visiblement déçue

-Non, attendez ! De quel tatouage vous parlez ? Demanda le sorcier perplexe.

-Le soleil sur son poignet. Tu sais, Hermione, celui dont je t'avais parlé.

Aussitôt, tous les trois se jetèrent sur le poignet en question. Et la blonde le levait fièrement sous les yeux éberlués de ses camarades.

-Charlie … je crois qu'il y a une erreur. Elle n'a jamais eu de tatouage. D'ailleurs elle détestait ça. Elle ne voulait fréquenter aucune enceinte ou personne proche des pratiques moldus, expliqua Drago sans réellement comprendre.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Drago détestait ça. Enfin … _ça_! Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il ne comprenait pas ! Il voulait secouer Granger pour qu'elle dise quelque chose. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Finalement après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle se redressa.

-Charlie… je crois que tu as découvert quelque chose d'important. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce tatouage sur son poignet. Et vu la taille, je n'aurais pas pu le rater.

-En y repensant bien … il me paraissait plus petit ...

 **00000**

-Non mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on a fait pour passer à côté de ça ! Et comment ont-ils osé nous retirer ce cas ! Hurla Hermione hors d'elle.

Ses cheveux étaient tout électriques et semblaient prendre vie grâce à l'énergie de la colère de la brune. À côté, le sort de Drago avait l'air d'une petite bière …

-Herm' calme toi ! Ce n'est rien, on en aura d'autres comme ça …

-Comment veux tu être calme ?! C'était notre première vraie patiente et ils nous l'ont retiré !?

-Granger, Charlie a raison. Tu devrais te calmer et réfléchir pour une fois, asséna t-il froidement.

-Alors ce n'est plus Hermione maintenant ?! Toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ? À rendre mes efforts à néant ! Manquerait plus que Ron débarque et me dise que tout ça n'a été qu'une erreur et qu'il va se marier à la seconde ! Continua t-elle à déblatérer. Non mais je rêve comment osent-ils nous faire ...

Drago n'en attendait pas moins pour lui pour lui lancer un _Aguamenti_ sur la face.

Charlie, encore sous le choc d'un tel geste, se pensait pas que sa forte et courageuse Gryffondor allait se mettre à se morfondre et à pleurer à chaude larmes.

-Non mais quelle idée, s'énerva la blonde à son tour.

Elle prit son amie sanglotante dans ses bras pour la consoler tant bien que mal. Après tout, il était encore trop tôt pour aller au LSD ...

-Ne me forcez pas à vous arroser aussi, grogna Malefoy visiblement de très mauvais poil. Ecoute Granger ! Si on t'a enlevé Mag, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que vous avez mal fait ! Que tu as mal fait ! Au lieu de te morfondre, essaie de voir où tu as merdé ! C'est comme aux ASPIC blancs ! Quand tu fais des fautes tu vois ce qui n'était pas bien et tu corriges.

Ce petit discours, quoiqu'un peu intéressé -oui Drago pouvait faire confiance en Hermione, c'était la meilleure sorcière qu'il connaissait-, était revigorant. La brune se releva de sa chaise, épousseta des poussières invisibles et déclara en reniflant bruyamment :

-Pour une fois - _snif-_ je suis d'accord - _snif-_ avec Malefoy - _snif-_ ! On va récupérer Pomeran - _snif-_ n'est ce pas Charlie ? Termina t-elle.

-Ah revoilà ma petite Herm' déterminée !

 **00000**

Hermione dormait sur son bureau. Cela faisait quelques nuits qu'elle ne dormait plus correctement et qu'elle les passait à faire des recherches sur le phénomène Pomeran. Une trace de bave s'étalait sur ses parchemins … courte nuit.

Charlie entra dans le bureau en compagnie de Drago. Tout deux avait un café bien chaud à la main et s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils la virent dans un état lamentable. Charlie s'approcha de sa collègue pour la réveiller en douceur tout en faisant les gros yeux au blond pour ne pas que ce dernier la réveille avec un _Aguamenti._ Il roula des yeux.

-Chérie, debout …

-Ah oui ! Le sort de _Miragea_ a été créée en .. hein ? Charlie ? Malefoy ? Mais que … bredouilla une Hermione encore très ensommeillée.

Le spectacle valait le détour. Hermione Granger avait la trace de sa manche sur le côté gauche du visage, des poches monstrueuses sous les yeux et des cheveux encore plus fous à fendre le moindre ciseaux qui ose s'approcher de trop près. Évidemment, on ne rappelait pas la trace de bave qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain sur la feuille.

-Granger tu pourrais être mon Épouvantard !

Il se tordait de rire à en renverser son café. Décidément, Granger était un cas !

-De … Quoi ?

-Herm' tu ne devrais pas rester aussi tard au bureau, je te l'avais déjà dis, la sermonna Charlie.

-Oui maman, minauda la brune.

Elle se leva et se rendit le plus présentable possible.

-Je disais donc … je n'ai pas trouvé grand choses sur son cas, soupira la sorcière. Tu as trouvé quelque chose toi ?

-J'ai appelé tous mes contacts médicaux en Angleterre et personne ne sait rien. C'est un cas unique ! J'ai même demander à ce stupide McLaggen. Tu sais l'interne du 2e étage, celui qui a fait médicomagie pour te plaire ? Il est doué mais tellement imbu de lui même ce n'est pas croyable. Il m'a encore demandé de tes nouvelles, dit-elle en regardant ses ongles.

Hermione soupira derechef.

-Tu as essayé de voir … je ne sais pas en France ou dans le reste de l'Europe ? Aux États Unis ? Ce n'est peut être pas une maladie endémique de l'Angleterre ?

-Ça marche ma belle. Fais comme si c'était déjà fait ! Assura la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

À ses côtés, le blond semblait … troublé du moins pas du tout serein.

-Malefoy, il faut que tu nous aides s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu préfères que ce soit nous qui la prenons en charge mais si tu ne nous dis rien… nous sommes impuissants. Je suis persuadée que tu sais quelque chose ! Tenta la brune.

\- Granger. Je … j'ai besoin d'une promesse. Ne me forces pas à utiliser _Langue de plomb._

Les deux internes restèrent interdites face à l'aveu du blond.

-Je .. nous discutions enfin … nous nous disputions quand elle est tombée. J'avais décidé de ne plus l'épouser. Je voulais … je ne sais pas moi ! Il t'arrive de sentir des choses dans ta vie sans savoir pourquoi et … je ne l'aime plus. Je ne voulais plus d'elle ni de ses rêves d'enfants ni rien. Elle est entrée dans une rage incroyable et m'a accusé de la tromper. J'ai beau fait beaucoup de mal dans ma vie, je ne suis pas du genre à tromper qui que ce soit.

-Principe de Sang-Pur, voulut préciser Charlie en hochant la tête.

-J'ai donc répondu violemment à son accusation. Elle a proféré des menaces et semblait … comme possédée. Elle avait la même tête que Potter habité par le Lord, ria t-il amèrement comme s'il revivait la scène. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher de brandir sa baguette sur moi. Je … je lui ai lancé un sort. Elle est tombée … je ne savais pas que …

Les aveux de Malefoy étaient des plus troublants. Alors il l'aurait tué ? Il aurait fait du mal à ce bout de femme sous peine d'être violenté lui même ?

-Granger je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir d'autres. Mais ne dis rien je t'en prie … j'ai … j'essaie de me racheter comme je peux …

Elle n'en menait pas large et lui intima de sortir de son bureau. Tout penaud, il s'exécuta. Il cherchait un peu de soutien de sa part. Mais il n'en trouva pas une once cependant. Charlie, plus indulgente, lui promit d'un regard de parler à Hermione. Sans colère, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle glissa sur cette dernière et blottit son visage dans ses mains. Voilà que tout lui tombait dessus. Même la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération ne pouvait pas tout endurer sans flancher ...

-Mais Charlie … pourquoi sur nous … pourquoi ?

 **00000**

Drago erra sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au LSD. Il commanda un alcool fort moldu et s'installa dans le fond de la salle pour avoir la paix.

Il se mit à réfléchir sur ses derniers jours. Il les avait passé principalement avec Her … Granger et il s'était bien amusé.

Il se sentait vraiment à sa place. En tant que faux petit copain ? Non … en tant que personne comprise. Pansy et Blaise étaient toujours là pour lui. Ils demandaient à le voir d'ailleurs. Mais depuis Mag, il ne les voyait plus trop car elle les détestait et leur reprochait de l'influencer. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis l'annonce de leur fiançailles. Il avait honte et n'osait affronter leur regard. Après tout, il était fier et ne voulait pas entendre de leur bouche qu'il avait une fois de plus tord. Depuis son accident, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Jusqu'à Granger. Et là, il avait tout gâché. Une fois de plus … il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tout lui raconter aussi sincèrement. Ni même comment il avait pu jeter un sort à Mag. Il ne se souvenait plus du sort… si Blaise avait été là, il aurait su lui remonter le moral …

 **00000**

Des jours se passèrent sans que Granger ne donne de nouvelles. Il pensait voir son nom à la une de la Gazette du lendemain suivi de "criminel" … mais rien. Granger n'était pas ce genre de filles. Elle n'allait pas le dénoncer, c'était son devoir. Et elle ne faillit jamais.

Intimement, Drago savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Il savait qu'elle la guérirait et trouverait une solution. C'était Miss-je-sais-tout ! Il devait attendre et prendre son mal en patience.

En ce moment même, il attendait, dans le plus simple appareil. Allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, il ne vit pas la jeune femme quitter son lit et s'enfuir. De toute façon, il ne la connaissait pas. Et ne voulait pas la connaître.

Cette garce, avant de détaler, avait ouvert les rideaux en grand pour récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. La lumière éclaira la pièce et assassina les yeux de Drago qui grogna comme un troll des montagnes.

-PRITE ! Cria t-il.

-Prite est là, maître.

-Amène moi ma potion !

-Prite apporte ça maître.

L'elfe disparut de son champs de vision et apporta la boisson demandée.

-Prite a raccompagné la demoiselle au pas de la porte et a préparé le déjeuner pour maître Malefoy.

-Prite, je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Drago ! Malefoy, c'est mon père, grogna t-il de nouveau.

-Oui maître Drago.

Il disparut dans un "pop" sonore.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec énormément de retard ! Mais c'est un plus long chapitre :3

Je sais je sais …Ce n'était un chapitre super ouf (mais ça avance quand même je pense qu'on aur quand même 20 chapitres ?) mais la suite promets d'être pleins de surprise (enfin plus en tout cas XD surtout au sujet de Maggie ;)) ! Ca mérite quand même une petite REVIEW non ? :3 histoire de m'encourager un peu x) me dire que vous êtes encore là ;)

Pour ma défense, j'étais en révisions ! Je passe mon concours dans la semaine puis je serais en vacances ! Et du coup … je posterai très régulièrement soit deux fois par semaine ! En plus j'ai une avance considérable sur les chapitres ! Bref merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon petit chapitre :)

Bisous les petits loulous !


	8. Chapter 8

_**RARA : Aventure**_

 _Coucou et bienvenue sur AEM :D_

 _Je suis super contente que cette histoire te plaise ! J'avoue j'ai eu peur de m'être trop appropriée les personnages x) (certaines m'ont fait la remarque d'ailleurs :p) Mais encore tant mieux si ça finit par plaire car j'ai pas trop envie de les changer :) Voici la suite ! A bientôt !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8. La "faim" justifie les moyens. De même que les moyens justifient la "faim".**_

Drago traîna toute la journée dans son manoir et ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller. Il était seul, donc techniquement personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Aussi, pour ne pas perdre du temps, il décida de revoir tous les compte-rendu de son entreprise et de gérer les malentendus qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter pendant son absence.

Quand il aura le temps -et surtout l'autorisation- il rendra visite à Maggie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Mais il n'osait pas en prendre, de peur de réveiller le courroux de Granger …

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle … il ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Il ne savait pas s'il avait mal agi ou si au contraire c'était la meilleure des choses. De toute manière avec elle depuis le début, c'était compliqué ! Elle n'avait pas à réagir si violemment ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'allait pas attendre son accord pour voir sa fiancée … enfin son ex-fiancée. Il irait la voir dès demain ! Enfin … dès qu'il aura le temps … un jour … quand Granger serait absente … Non, Drago Malefoy n'était pas un lâche. Il tenait juste à ses couilles.

 **00000**

 _D. M._

 _Nous avons besoin de quelques indications. Hermione ne veut pas te voir, cela se comprends … ne passes pas à l'hôpital, elle y est tous les jours depuis …_

 _Elle fait des recherches et interroge tous les médicomages possibles. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose. Mais elle ne te le dira pas. Rendez-vous au LSD (oui ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée) j'aurais quelques questions pour toi._

 _Bises._

 _C.R._

 **00000**

Trop heureux d'avoir des nouvelles sans en demander, il se trouva bien en avance au point de rendez-vous. Il prit un cigare et tenta d'imiter les tables voisines. Cela lui donnait fière allure.

Il vit au loin une belle blonde aux jambes élancées se faufiler entre la foule. Mariée, elle l'était ! Et heureuse en ménage avait ajouté Granger. _**Pas touche Dray !**_ Se sermonna t-il. Il se redressa pour adopter une position des plus nonchalantes. Vieille habitude qui persistait.

\- Drago Malefoy, énonça Charlie en tirant la chaise en face de lui. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

-Prends ce que tu veux c'est pour moi. Une vodka ananas.

-Une limonade Oran … Orangina s'il vous plaît, demanda t-elle au serveur. Je suis encore en service, s'excusa t-elle auprès de Drago. Hermione passe ses nuits à faire des recherches. Elle fouille partout, dans les archives, les documentaires ! Tu devrais voir le nombre de bouquins qu'elle a sur son bureau ! Je ne l'avais même pas vu, elle était cachée sous une pile immense.

À l'annonce de ce fait, il se mit à sourire. Si, il la connaissait comme ça depuis toujours. Rien ne peut échapper à notre Miss-je-sais-tout international ! Elle était enfin de retour.

-En somme, elle travaille sur la chose.

-C'est ça, soupira l'interne. Je pense que tu pourrais être une sacrée aide mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Alors -elle sortit un parchemin de son grand sac- je vais te poser quelques questions, si tu le veux bien. Racontes moi en détail sa chute : le contexte, ce que tu as fait exactement …

-Je voulais la quitter. Elle est entrée dans une rage folle -comme toutes les femmes que j'ai pu quitter.

Charlie fronça les sourcils et raya la dernière ligne écrite.

-Si tu continue comme ça, je vais finir par me ranger à l'avis d'Hermione …

-C'est bon … elle est entrée dans une colère noire au point de casser un vase de tradition … enfin tu sais ce que c'est …

-OH MON DIEU ! Un vase de tradition ?! Elle doit être démente ! Je dois en parler à Hermione !

Elle remballa ses affaires et ne prit pas le temps de consommer sa boisson. _**Tant pis ce sera pour moi !**_

 **00000**

-Qu'est qu'un vase a à faire dans notre histoire ? Demanda une Hermione totalement incrédule. Tu sais Charlie … parfois je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale … à force de fréquenter des fous …

-Hermione, tu ne comprends ! Insista sa camarde. Et pour une fois d'ailleurs quelque chose t'échappe ! Un vase traditionnel ! Un vase traditionnel pour une famille de Sang Pur, c'est le fondement même de la famille ! L'âme de notre vie !

-Tu es en train de me dire … que c'est une relique ?

-En quelque sorte. Les restes de nos premiers défunts purs pour être exact. Les races étaient purs depuis le commencement ou se sont purifiées au bout de 3 siècles soit -à l'époque les générations étaient plus courtes- 15 générations de mariages arrangés et de progénitures "propres", expliqua Charlie.

-C'est vraiment flippant, grimaça de dégoût la brune.

-Ils ont consacré leur vie à la conservation de la pureté de leur sang pour bénéficier d'un potentiel magie bien plus important que la moyenne. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont plus intelligents non mais supposés plus puissants. Enfin, c'est dans le cas où ils savent s'en servir … De ce fait, les reliques de nos premiers ancêtres sont gardées pour se souvenir de leur sacrifice. Donc le détruire est un acte de pure démence, Hermione ! S'étrangla la jeune femme. Pomeran est issue d'une grande lignée de Sang Pur, elle n'est pas sans savoir la valeur d'un vase traditionnel ! Je pense qu'elle est … comment tu dis ça … obsédée ?

-Possédée, rectifia t-elle. Je crois que commence à comprendre … C'est impossible ...

Aussitôt, Hermione farfouilla dans ses papiers, balança une pile à gauche et souleva une pila droite devant une Charlie éberluée. Cette dernière se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre ni quoi faire.

-Euh … Hermione ?

-Prends des portoloins et fais moi venir des experts en sciences occultes des pays asiatiques … des médicomages voire mêmes des médecins -moldus- … je crois que je sais ce qu'il lui arrive … il faut chercher de ce côté …

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Dit elle en détalant à toute allure du bureau -QG de recherches.

 **00000**

Hermione passa la journée -une fois de plus- dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas levé le nez de ses copies. Si bien que son ventre gargouillait depuis bientôt une heure quarante six minutes et onze secondes. Le bruit était tel qu'elle n'entendit pas frapper à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. L'interlocuteur en avait assez et ouvrit la porte sans invitation.

-Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'entendais rien ! Ton ventre hurle comme une dragon à l'agonie ! S'exclama Drago Malefoy hilare.

-Malefoy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda t-elle plus surprise qu'énervée.

-Je te propose … de se manger un petit truc … au LSD par exemple ? Tu sais une conversation est plus … constructive quand on s'entend ! Se moqua t-il gentiment.

La sorcière pensait lui répondre sèchement pour cet affront. Mais son ventre lui rappela sa condition de mortelle. Elle ne serait pas contre un Fish And Chips ... Il pourra aussi m'aider … sans doute sait-il des choses ? De plus, avec les problèmes engendrés par le cas Pomeran, elle avait laissé Ron de côté ! Or, la présence de Drag… Malefoy lui rappelait indubitablement le service qu'il lui doit -encore- car il avait lamentablement échoué. Le mariage arrivait à grands pas et elle n'avait encore rien fait … aussi elle accepta avec la ferme intention d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui !

 **00000**

-Un "rouleau de printemps" à la sauce "mange-moi tout cru". Un "Fish-moi-la-paix" accompagné de son "Ne-m'en-Chips-pas". Avec ceci, je prendrais une "saucissonnade à l'anglaise" et sa sauce "pork-typique".

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda poliment le serveur qui de vue semblait être stagiaire et ne savait pas comment tout retenir sans tout confondre.

-Oh .. vous me faites douter … bon allez ! Je vais vous prendre un "cheesecake bombe caramel au lit de Marie-Jeanne" sans herbe s'il vous plaît … avec son assortiment de "sauce iz'ton'boule". Oh oui ! Et une carafe d'eau. Merci. Drago ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

 _ **Comment un petit bout de femme pouvait manger autant ! Sans même que cela ne se voit sur ses hanches !**_

-Euh … je hmm … je vais prendre une salade aux œillets rouges et œuf de dragon. Et une coupe de vin, merci.

Le serveur partit complètement désappointé avec sa commande sans fin.

-Alors, Malefoy ! Que me voulais tu ? Parce que je suppose que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de me voir, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle en posant ses coudes sur la table et porta sa tête sur ses paumes.

Elle était dans une posture des plus troublantes. Même quand elle ne s'apprêtait pas comme lors de leur dernière soirée, elle dégageait un … il ne savait quoi qui la rendait -un peu- attrayante avec son chignon fatigué, ses mèches folles qui encadraient son visage, ses cils entourant ses yeux aussi caramel que son cheesecake. Si bien qu'il la fixait sans parler. Il se ressaisit.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des informations. Je peux peut-être t'aider. Ce cas Pomeran me concerne autant que toi. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas m'écouter alors à défaut tu vas m'entendre parler. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois …

-Malefoy, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et soupira, Charlie a déjà défendu ton cas. Je suis sur une piste. Démence, hystérie, furie, changement de comportement, envie de meurtre : tout converge à penser qu'il s'agit ….

-Du phénomène d' _Amok_ , conclut Drago.

-Mais … comment ? Tu … tu connais ? Demande Hermione très perplexe.

-C'est moldu, je sais. Ma bibliothèque renferme d'ouvrages moldus : notamment ceux de Stefan Zweig. Brillant homme mais fin tragique, n'est ce pas ?

-Attends … Hermione ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses hallucinations. Tu … Drago Malefoy ? Est-ce bien vous ?

-Granger, Granger … tu me déçois … soupira t-il. Les Sangs purs apprécient la culture même des êtres qu'ils estiment inférieurs. De la même manière que vous étudiez les cultures Papous.

-Attends … on a jamais dit que leur civilisation était inférieure ! Ils sont juste différents ! Par ailleurs ils ont des coutumes assez particulières ….

-Peu importe. Tu as compris l'idée. Je t'emmènerai un jour dans ma bibliothèque. Elle comporte autant de livres de … magie noire, murmura t-il en se penchant sur la table, que d'ouvrages datant de l'Antiquité en passant par les Égyptiens. Nous maîtrisons le grec et le latin. Je lis chinois, espagnol, allemand, français et russe. C'est pour les affaires, expliqua t-il devant son air étonné. Enfin, revenons à l'essentiel. Je pense qu'elle est victime d'Amok : elle a des origines malaisienne et sa lignée comporte des trous. Mais son sang est certain. Me regarde pas comme ça c'est vrai !

-En quoi son sang est important ? Demanda t-il au bord de l'implosion.

-Transmission mendélienne. Tu es sûre d'être médicomage ? Se moqua t-il avec un air suffisant.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois et fut ravie de l'arrivée des plats. En effet, le serveur qui avait pris leur commande a été remplacé par une collègue plus expérimentée qui se ramena avec un chariot plein de bonnes choses. Souriante, elle leur dit :

-Voici votre salade et votre boisson, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle amicalement à son habituée.

-Merci, Rose.

-Miss Granger, voici votre rouleau de printemps à la sauce mange-moi tout cru, votre Fish-moi-la-paix accompagné de son Ne-m'en-Chips-pas, et votre saucissonnade à l'anglaise et sa sauce pork-typique. Je vous apporterais votre dessert à la fin.

-Merci beaucoup Rose, je meurs de faim !

-Et au fait, félicitations ! Vous savez Miss Granger, vous me rappelez beaucoup ma jeunesse ! Je mangeais comme vous quand j'attendais la petite Lila ! Une véritable ogresse ! N'oubliez pas, pas de crudités jusqu'à l'accouchement ! J'ai pris soin aussi de les enlever de votre rouleau de printemps et d'ajouter plus de graisse animale pour vous donner de la force ! Portez un bébé, c'est du travail ! Dit-elle en souriant de façon maternelle.

-Rose, ce n'était pas la peine de faire ça je …

-Cadeau de la maison ! Bon appétit !

Si Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Drago, lui, était tordu de rire et n'en pouvait plus de la tête de sa camarade ! _Moi, enceinte ?! Mais puis quoi encore ?!_

-Arrête de te marrer comme une banane ! Je te rappelle que tu devrais être affectée d'être le prétendu père, bouda t-elle.

-Personne ne m'a félicité, Grangie ! Continua t-il mort de rire. Mais, saches que pour une femme enceinte, tu es vraiment ravissante.

 _ **Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?!**_

Tétanisée par l'aveu troublant de son compagnon, elle se leva brusquement de table manquant de tout renverser.

-Bon ! Je m'en vais, hein !

Elle fit mine de partir mais son ventre la cloua sur sa chaise. Non pas parce qu'il était empli d'une vie quelconque comme le sous-entendait Rose … mais parce qu'il mourrait de faim !

-Je m'en vais après manger …. après mon dessert ! Je ne veux pas te le laisser ! Dit-elle en fourrant dans la bouche une grande cuillère pleine.

Drago la trouvait décidément très drôle.

* * *

Bonsoir les gens !

Comment allez-vous ? Je viens de finir mes examens !

Donc je posterai (enfin) à temps !

Ca serait trop cool de laisser une petite REVIEW :D

Juste pour donner vos impressions et tout et tout …

Bref je ne m'attarde pas !

Merci à ceux qui me laissent leur avis je vous loooove trop !

A Dimanche prochain !

Minipuce


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9. On avance d'un pas et on recule d'un bond.**_

À son retour, Hermione voulait valider l'hypothèse qu'elle avait pu développer avec Drago. Les experts appelés par Charlie viendraient lui rendre visite à ce propos dans le courant de la semaine. Elle était très proche du but. Si bien qu'elle décida de laisser ce cas de côté et … s'occuper du cas désespérée qu'elle était. Oui, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour récupérer Ron. Il lui ne lui restait plus que la soirée de commémoration de la Grande Guerre avant le mariage …

 _Mais pourquoi ne pas inventer soi-même un prétexte pour le voir ?!_

Elle décida alors de contacter Ron pour lui demander de déjeuner avec elle. Mais avant cela elle devait appeler un vieil ami de longue date !

-Allô [...] Adrien ? C'est moi ! Hermione ! [...] oui ça fait longtemps ! [...] Oui je vais bien merci ! Je voulais te demander un petit service …

 **00000**

Hermione attendait ce jour depuis … depuis leur dîner en tête à tête. Ce n'était pas l'idée d'un tête à tête qui la séduisait mais plutôt -et toujours- sa volonté d'apprendre, d'en savoir toujours plus. Après avoir passé le ridicule portail d'une propriété inconnue, elle suivit l'allée qui rétrécissait à vue d'oeil. Elle se retrouva devant une petite chaumière perdue au milieu de nulle part dans la campagne anglaise ...

 _Malefoy ? Dans une chaumière ? Et pourquoi pas dans des lotissements aussi …_

Elle alla frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Vous v'lez quoi mam'zelle ? Demanda un vieux rabougris visiblement en colère. V´savez pô parler en ville ? Ah les villageois … si c'pour M'sieur passez derrière l'arbre v' verrez ! Trop discret comme type ! Fait des trucs b'zarres dans son coin …

Et il s'en alla en ronchonnant.

 _De plus en plus étrange ce Malefoy … Il faudra que je lui en touche un mot…_

Elle partit en direction de l'arbre désigné et se trouva dans la forêt profonde. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien … elle scruta les alentours et guetta le moindre bruit, baguette à la main. Puis soudain …

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla t-elle en lançant un sort au hasard.

L'arbre à proximité se trouvait écorché et lacéré par le sort jeté. Et à côté se tenait Malefoy accroupi.

-De peu et tu coupais mes cheveux, constata t-il avec effroi. Tes _Stupéfix_ n'ont plus rien d'un simple sort d'école.

Elle rangea sa baguette visiblement fâchée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Drago, pendant ce temps, se releva, épousseta sa cape et se recoiffa d'un geste.

-Si tu veux bien me suivre, proposa t-il en faisant une révérence.

Il écarta un rideau invisible dans l'air et un flot de lumière y pénétra.

-Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine …

-De te donner de la peine ? Avec plaisir ! Dit-elle cynique. D'ailleurs, qui est cet étrange homme qui vit dans la petite chaumière ?

-Bob, dit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

Il poussa son hôte sans ménagement dans un parc aux allures soignés, aux fleurs épanouies qui dégageaient des senteurs des plus improbables, aux paons flamboyants qui en déployant ses ailes arrosaient les plantes environnantes. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel spectacle, comme hors du temps.

-Ce sont des nouveaux prototypes, expliqua t-il devant le regard intrigué de son amie. La _MI -Malefoy Industry-_ excelle dans les potions et la pharmacomagie mais nous essayons d'étendre nos compétences pour un jour dominer tous les marchés sorciers. Tu vois les fleurs, continua t-il, elles ont des odeurs différentes. Chocolat, épices indiennes, savon, popcorn … oui je sais c'est étrange mais le _moldu_ c'est vendeur, s'excusa t-il dans un sourire. Le paon assure l'irrigation du jardin et se nourrit des mauvaises herbes. Mais il … se soulage n'importe où. Il n'est pas encore au point … C'est pourquoi les prototypes sont essayés chez moi. J'observe leur évolution et ici personne ne viendra nous piquer les idées.

-J'avais entendu vaguement parler de cette entreprise pharmacomagique …

-Nous sommes les premiers fournisseurs de potions médicales de St Mangouste pourtant !

-C'est incroyable … Tu as fait tout ça tout seul ! Je ne t'en pensais pas capable, se moqua t-elle.

Il ne releva pas. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'on attendait d'un mec aussi pourri jusqu'à la moelle que lui ? Pas grand chose. Il s'était reconstruit après la Grande Guerre. Il avait eu du mal à avoir une certaine crédibilité mais on ne peut pas ignorer le talent bien longtemps. Aussi les grandes banques telles que Gringotts ont accepté d'investir dans son entreprise qui s'averait de plus en plus florissante. Les potions, c'etait tout ce qui le passionnait depuis Poudlard. Il pouvait être très fier de la MI. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas hérité de son père.

-Mais j'y pense … tu modifies génétiquement les gènes de ses animaux ?

-C'est l'idée … bon d'accord ! Nous collaborons avec des ingénieurs et scientifiques moldus … Mais notre magie ajoute la touche exceptionnelle à leur technologie ! S'enthousiasma Drago.

-C'est du viol de brevet ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Rassure toi … ils sont aussi gagnants…

Ne voulant pas être complice des pratiques illégales de Drago Malefoy, Hermione s'élança sur le perron d'une grande bâtisse spécifique des manoirs anglais : austérité, élégance, famille noble.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre son hôte et poussa les lourdes portes d'entrée. Elle fit claquer ses talons sur le marbre étincelant du manoir et parcourut sans but les couloirs. Enfin … plutôt à la recherche de cette fameuse bibliothèque.

-Fais comme chez toi Granger, dit-il en la toisant, les mains dans les poches -ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Hermione Granger débouler dans son salon.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminée dans les couloirs, ouvrit une à une les portes comme si elle était à la recherche d'un petit garnement qui lui faisait une vilaine blague.

-Que cherches-tu dans ce placard à balais, Granger ? Comme je suppose que tu n'as pas réussi à vaincre ton vertige depuis le temps … je pense plutôt que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ! Mais ma chambre est plus confortable je t'assure ! Elle se trouve au deuxième étage, couloir de gauche, 3e porte, en face de la bibliothèque, déblatéra t-il un sourire en coin plaqué sur sa figure.

Hermione tenta de maîtriser ses rougeurs, signe d'inconfort absolu, et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la direction indiquée.

 **00000**

-Malefoy … je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ta bibliothèque est aussi grande que celle de Poudlard et rassemble plus de livres et parchemins que les archives du Ministère ! Regarde moi ça … l'original des _Potions et maléfices des peuples d'Orient_! Et celui la _La clé du monde sorcier_ de Lockhart ! Oh ses cours étaient mémorables, souria t-elle nostalgique. Si, j'avais su j'aurais élue domicile ici.

-Ne m'en déplaise, dit-il d'un air aguicheur.

Elle roula des yeux et reprit sa recherche.

Des heures passèrent où ils parcoururent les rayons pour trouver des documents susceptibles de les aider. Drago continuait les insinuations houleuses qui glissaient sur Hermione comme des gouttes de pluie sur un imperméable. Cette dernière eut le plaisir de découvrir de livres de magies noires renfermant des potions et lotions de guérison. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de convaincre Malefoy, un jour, de lui prêter ses livres. C'étaient des maléfices maléfiques mais … sa curiosité était d'autant plus forte que sa propre conscience. Peut-être y trouvera t-elle des sorts de guérison adaptables à la magie blanche ?

 _J'ai le droit de rêver !_ Sa conscience se moqua ouvertement d'elle.

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose … _L'amok est une maladie spécifique de la Malaisie. Il décrit un phénomène de démence qui touche un individu. Décrit comme "une rage meurtrière", elle se manifeste souvent par le désir de vengeance par le sang. [...] Des attaques perpétuées sous amok, conduisent généralement à la mort du protagoniste -dans la majorité des cas un suicide_ , lisait elle à haute voix. C'est la version moldue, dit elle d'une voix blanche. Il faut que je parle avec Charlie.

-Granger. Youhou Granger ! Oh Granger, regarde moi !

Il prit son visage immobile dans la coupe de ses mains et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ça suffit ! Arrête de vouloir tout gérer toute seule : les recherches, les appels, les rendez vous … tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tout ! Rown et moi sommes présents et nous voulons récupérer cette affaire autant que toi !

Alors laisses nous t'aider ! S'énerva Drago.

Ce contact trop intime les électrisa. Et l'un comme l'autre retenaient leur souffle. Drago, car il s'était rendu compte de sa stupide impulsivité et redoutait la réaction de la brune, et Hermione car elle avait peur qu'il se rende compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

-Je … bien. Il y a un problème avec ce que nous avons trouvé. Rien n'explique son malaise et s'il s'agissait bien d'Amok, elle devrait … devrait avoir tué quelqu'un. Si c'est le cas, Malefoy, je ne pourrais pas t'aider, balbutia la brune visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les repoussa. Drago se laissa faire et observa attentivement ses mouvements.

-Elle n'a tué personne… que je sache. Il faudrait demander une autorisation de Véritaserum ou … de _legilimancie._

 _-_ Et comment vas-tu justifier cet usage ?

-Qui a parlé d'emprunter au Ministère du Véritaserum ?

Il posa innocemment la question, si bien que Hermione comprit instantanément.

-Non non non Malefoy ! Enlèves toi tout de suite cette idée de ta petite tête de blond désoxygéné !

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un petit coup sec sur la tête.

-Aïe, Granger ! Ecoute ! J'ai un laboratoire presque aussi merveilleux que ma bibliothèque avec des chaudrons en cuivre, tu peux pas me refuser ça ? On se fait même une petite compétition de celui qui fait la fiole la plus parfaite ! Chiche ? Demanda t-il avec des yeux d'enfant pourri gâté.

Hermione ne sut résister à sa moue et souffla avant de suivre un Drago sautillant et émoustillé vers la cave, son lieu de prédilection.

 **00000**

-Alors, Miss-je-sais-tout a oublié les ingrédients ?

-3 queues de lézards en cube, des racines de jacinthe découpées en biais, autant de gouttes de crachat de dragon que d'heures écoulées depuis le début de la journée, une poignée d'orties -et tu t'y colles-, des ailes de chauve souris scindées en 2, quelques pépites de granites, des oreilles de gnomes, ½ langue de rat et …

-... de la poudre de lune.

-C'est cela !

Le blond se chargea d'apporter les ingrédients et de les disposer sur la table. Tandis que la brune découpait avec attention les matières premières. Ils formaient un groupe solidaire car Hermione refusait la concurrence -elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde lamentablement ET le pari ET son honneur.

-À chaque ajout, tu mélanges dans le sens inverse.

-Il faudra laisser la potion reposer 1 mois à présent, souffla la sorcière.

-Oh … et permets moi de … rajouter ma touche personnelle, déclara Drago arborant un air mystérieux du genre "Tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux".

Il sortit de sa poche un caillou vert et lui dit tourner entre ses doigts.

-Ceci Granger, c'est une plante rocheuse que l'on trouve dans les déserts comme celui de Gobi. Ils poussent à raison de 100 par an soit une infime poignée sur terre ! Ces plantes magiques sont extrêmement coûteuses et les firmes comme la mienne se l'arrachent ! Et je vais te dire son secret, dit-il en prolongeant le suspense. Il accélère toute préparation et assure sa réussite, murmura t-il à son oreille.

La proximité de sa bouche et son souffle chaud ont réussi à faire tourner la tête de la brune. Si bien qu'elle en fut toute bouleversée.

-Granger, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais il est impératif que tu continues à mélanger ce chaudron, dit-il amusé comme tout. Je savais que tu redoutais une compétition entre nous, puisque ma vue t'aurait déconcentrée.

Elle prit la louche vide et lui asséna violemment un coup sur la tête.

-Ça, c'est pour ta prétention ! Et ça -elle lui donna à nouveau un coup sur la tête- c'est pour le plaisir de te faire du mal !

Il se frotta la tête et grogna.

-Essaies encore pour voir, Granger. Si tu continues comme ça je te fais plonger la tête la première dans le chaudron et tu avouera enfin ma supériorité et ton amour pour moi !

Elle laissa la potion mijoter à feu doux et ignora sa pique. Elle chercha, dans tous les placards soigneusement rangés, des fioles pour les remplir et en faire une réserve considérable. Un chaudron entier de Véritaserum ? Ne faisons pas de gâchis ! Aussi, après que Malefoy eut récupérer sa maturité d'adulte, ils remplirent les fioles vides et les étiquettèrent précautionneusement.

 **00000**

-Malefoy … ?

-Hmm ?

-Comme nos relations se sont améliorées …

Il ricana doucement mais la laissa continuer.

-Je disais, comme nos relations se sont améliorées, consentirais-tu à reprendre ton rôle de faux petit-ami ? Il y a une sorte de gala de commémoration de la fin de la Guerre. Ronald y sera et je serais seule …

Il se tendit.

-Je sais pour ton rôle dans cette dernière … mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as été innocenté et puis … tu "sors" avec une héroïne de Guerre, tenta t-elle.

Il demeura silencieux si longtemps que Hermione crut à un infarctus.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Un Malefoy tient toujours ses paroles. Aussi connes soient-elles, jura t-il solennellement.

-Oh merci !

Elle s'élança vers lui dans un élan de reconnaissance infinie. La brune passa machinalement ses bras autour de son cou et blottit son nez contre son torse. Son parfum lui chatouillait les narines.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de marques d'affection, très intime. À moins que ça ne soit lui qui les initie à des fins … plus intéressées. Il la repoussa le plus délicatement possible tout en essayant de masquer sa gêne et surtout son érection qui ne tardera pas à faire surface si cette position persistait.

-J'espère que tu sais danser, Granger ! Sinon, gare à toi ! Menaça t-il gentiment tout en se dégageant de son étreinte.

La nuit tombée, ils se préparèrent pour St Mangouste rejoindre Charlie et lui expliquer le nouveau PPDTL. Il faut comprendre _Plan Pas Du Tout Légal_ -nom donné par une Hermione inspirée.

 **00000**

-Mais comment as-tu trouvé cette plante rocheuse ? Demanda la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout internationale.

-J'ai mes contacts, asséna t-il mystérieux tout en déambulant dans les couloirs du service.

-Allez ! Dis moi ! Supplia t-elle.

 _ **Non, Drago. Ce secret tu l'as gardé depuis des années. Tu as mis du temps à l'acquérir. Tu as donné corps et âme pour ça. Tu ne peux pas décemment lui donner ce secret juste à cause de son air de chien battu absolument irrésistible ni ses grands yeux de biches avec une petite larme qui menace de couler … Non … nooooon…. NOOOOOOON ! Pas cette petite lèvre tremblotante ! RESSAISIE TOI VIEUX !**_ Hurla sa conscience.

-La Confrérie. Tu connais ?

 _ **Et merde ! Je me casse !**_

-C'est un groupe de hauts dirigeants. Un peu comme une sorte de secte où les magouilles les plus secrètes se font. Des réunions, sur les divers marchés financiers, se font. Il y a un marché noir ou parallèle aussi. Une sorte d'allée des Brumes mais pour les grands. On y trouve de tout. Des choses les plus banales jusqu'au sang de licorne. Imagines un peu. Évidemment tu ne connais pas ! Ce n'est pas assez légal pour toi, se moqua t-il. Je ne te cache pas que des anciens Mangemorts y participent. Mais … sans eux nous n'aurions pas des produits insolites et surtout interdits. Le Ministère empêche les chercheurs de réaliser des expériences inédites soit disant car ce n'est pas éthique. Ce qui entrave le progrès, Granger ! Imagine toutes les choses que l'on ne saura jamais à cause de cette fichue conscience humaine ? Ces anciens Mangemorts n'ont pas peur de se faire prendre, de toute façon, ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Pas même leur âme !

Il se rendit compte que parfois il parlait trop. Il en avait trop dit à ce sujet. Si bien qu'il redoutait la réponse de son interlocuteur et n'osait la regarder. Mais la réponse ne venait pas. Il osa enfin un regard vers elle. La brune fixait un point au loin et ne semblait plus l'écouter. Au lieu de ça, une petite rousse affolée courrait en leur direction. Weasley fille. Mais … ce n'était pas son service … que faisait-elle ici ?

-Hermione, souffla Ginny. Tu étais partie où, bon sang ? Peu importe ! On te cherchait partout ! Charlie ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave !

* * *

Maaaaaaaaaaaais qu'est-il arrivé à Charlie ?! Qui est cet Adrien ? Malefoy dans une maison éloigné de tout et tout seul en plus ?! A suivre dans le prochain épisode ;)

Coucou les amis !

Me revoilà avec du retard ... Je tâcherais d'être plus ponctuelle x)

On se retrouve pour le 9ième chapitre ! Le prochain je le publie dans l'idéal jeudi ?

Merci aux nouveaux followers (cœurs)

Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent des reviews (cœurs cœurs cœurs)

Bisous bisous les gens !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10. "Manipuler" est un crime. "Séduire" est une manière de "Manipuler" avec des bas en soie. Ce n'est donc pas un crime ?**_

-Mais arrêtez avec vos compresses ! Je vous dis que ça va ! Ce n'est qu'une petite foulure … et une entaille aussi … bon et des égratignures ! Mais ça va, je vous dis, oh ! Rala Charlie en repoussant toute tentative de soins.

Du nécessaire de secourisme se trouvait éparpillé autour d'elle. Les infirmières ne savaient plus quoi faire entre leur devoir de soin et les ordres clairs de la blonde enragée. Drago, Hermione et Ginny se tenaient autour de la rescapée. Ils avaient respectivement le visage fermé, l'air inquiet et le regard déterminé.

-Tu dis que Mag s'est réveillée pour te parler puis t'as menacé ? Redemanda Drago les bras croisés.

-Plus précisément, elle s'est levée de son lit pendant que je lui rendais visite. Je pense qu'elle m'attendait puisqu'elle avait l'air parfaitement éveillée. Elle a commencé à me parler puis m'a demandé où vous étiez. Puis elle … elle m'a demandé de l'aider à t'éliminer, Hermione.

-Mais … pourquoi moi ?!

-Je cite "elle tourne tel un hippogriffe autour de ma proie". Elle s'imagine que tu sors avec Drago ou en tout cas que tu fais tout pour. Elle n'a pas supporté apparemment l'entente plus que cordiale que vous développez. Puis comme j'ai refusé -bien sur- elle s'est mise à me menacer et à vouloir à mon tour me tuer si je ne parvenais pas à l'aider. Vous vous imaginez bien, j'ai rigolé. Alors elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a agrippé le bras. Elle a empoigné mes cheveux et bousillé mon lissage brésilien ! Et elle griffe la sauvageonne ! Je ne l'imagine pas au lit …

Drago paraissait gêné le temps d'une nanoseconde et se ressaisit.

-Mais je l'ai frappé avec son oreiller et elle est tombée sur le lit comme une masse. Je suppose qu'elle était suffisamment faible pour qu'un seul coup la neutralise. Ensuite, j'ai appelé des agents de sécurité pour l'immobiliser dans son lit. Je pense que de nous deux, c'est toi qui devrais faire attention à toi, finissait la blessée.

-MAIS JE NE FLIRTE PAS AVEC MALEFOY ! Explosa la brune. Et puis comment peut elle sortir ça puisqu'elle est inconsciente depuis la semaine dernière ?!

-Inerte peut-être … mais pas inconsciente. Elle connaissait mon prénom et pourtant elle n'a pas ouvert l'oeil depuis son arrivée.

-Granger, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! Même Mag, à moitié morte, l'a vu. Assumes ce n'est pas un mal ! Provoqua Drago en lui servant son terrible sourire en coin.

-Malefoy, Maggie s'est réveillée et tu ne dis rien ? La seule information que tu retiens c'est ma pseudo envie de toi ? Demanda la brune éberluée. Tu re-veux un coup de louche sur la tête pour mettre tes idées au clair ?

-J'avoue que là Herm' … On dirait un vieux couple pendant une scène de ménage ! Prétendait Charlie en haussant les épaules.

Ginny croyait rêver. Certes, elle les avait vu chez elle, la dernière fois au dîner, mais elle pensait qu'ils sortaient véritablement ensemble. Lui aurait-elle menti ? Et si oui pourquoi ? C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir … Hermione avait un air béat rien qu'à l'idée de passer du temps avec Ron.

-Hermione ? Tu flirtes avec la fouine ? Mais je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble ? Enfin … c'était une mascarade ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? C'est à cause de Ron ? Demanda Ginny incrédule.

-Ta gueule avec tes questions, la belette. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on oublie les vilains mots d'autrefois ? Demanda la rousse pas impressionnée pour autant.

-Oh arrêtez ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un zoo ! S'écria t-elle excédée par leur remarques incessantes.

-Un quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les trois autres sorciers.

La brune s'écrasa sur son fauteuil avec le peu de grâce qui lui restait et souffla comme un bœuf.

-Rien. Bon … on reprends. Pomeran s'est réveillée de son "coma" pour te dire de me tuer ? Parce que je fricoterai avec son fiancé ?

-Ex fiancé.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Dans notre cas, justement si ! La jalousie fait partie intégrante du processus d'Amok, Granger. Elle te prends pour une menace et donc … tu serais la victime ! J'avais raison ! Elle n'a encore tué personne !

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Charlie.

Hermione prit le temps de les mettre au courant des nouvelles découvertes et de leur hypothèse concernant Maggie. Elle leur raconta aussi leur après-midi passée dans la bibliothèque de Malefoy et leur fabrication de Véritasérum en omettant l'histoire de la plante rocheuse et leur petit rendez-vous qui n'en était pas vraiment un au LSD. À cela, Ginny n'ajouta rien quant à la pseudo relation de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Ce à quoi Hermione lui pria silencieusement de ne pas en parler aux garçons sans son autorisation préalable.

-La réunion avec les médicomages aura lieu demain matin et celle les médecins moldus le soir, énonça Charlie tout en se massant l'avant bras avec une pommade visqueuse. Ils réaliseront un diagnostic plus poussé ou trouveront peut-être un remède, qui sait !

-Prends ton après-midi, Charlie, proposa sa collègue en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu as besoin de forces pour affronter ses harpies mâles demain.

-Outch ! Ne tapes pas là si tu veux que je sois présente demain matin, taquina la blonde.

-Pardon, rougit Hermione.

 **00000**

Charlie quitta l'hôpital pour son petit appartement au coeur de Londres. Elle adorait la ville et par dessus tout elle adorait la vie, le mouvement. Dans son petit studio, elle ne se sentait jamais seule car elle entendait les bus passer ou les moldus brailler. Mais aussi, et le plus important, elle avait Greg. Son cher et tendre. Ce garçon la comprenait mieux que personne et malgré ses airs d'intello, il savait déchiffrer ses expressions sans l'aide de livres.

Elle avait besoin de se reposer et soigner ses vilaines traces de griffes. À croire qu'elle s'était battue avec un strangulot. Ce n'était pas loin d'ailleurs …. Elle immobilisa son poignet et appliqua ses propres soins. Une fois cela fait, elle prit soin de rassembler ses papiers et ses questions pour le lendemain. Hermione avait besoin d'elle et elle comptait aussi récupérer le cas Pomeran à tout prix. Après tout, c'était leur première patiente. Elles ne voulaient pas que cela se finisse sur un échec cuisant.

Elle sortit une de ses plus belles robes et les talons les plus vertigineux qu'elle avait. Tout ce stratagème pour convaincre les moins coopératifs, la plupart était des hommes de la quarantaine donc encore très réceptifs à son charme. Il fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Aussi, elle partit se coucher tôt non s'en oublier de se servir une bonne tasse de thé.

 **00000**

Le lendemain, Hermione courait dans les couloirs pour chercher telle ou telle chose dans le service. Elle avait passé la nuit au bureau pour le vider de toutes traces de recherches et d'archives. Et depuis le lever du soleil, elle transformait son bureau en salle de réunion.

Charlie avait prévu que sa collègue ne se préparerait pas comme elle. Aussi, elle sortit de son sac un ensemble sobre et les chaussures adéquates. Sa collègue la remercia d'un regard et fila se changer. Charlie en profita pour accueillir chaleureusement chaque médecin et chercheur avec des "Bonjour Mr. UNTEL je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. On m'a tant parlé de vous" ou des bises langoureuses ou des sourires époustouflants ou encore les yeux papillonnants. Si bien que les jeunes hommes n'en menaient pas large et semblaient prêt à tout pour avoir les faveurs de leur jolie hôtesse blonde.

 **00000**

Hermione débarqua dans le bureau et constata avec effroi que son bureau était plein. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de ses futurs collaborateurs.

Certains se levaient et l'applaudissaient en même temps, d'autres plus téméraires s'approchaient d'elle et la prirent dans leur bras en lui disant "tout vas s'arranger", "les grands esprits se rencontrent enfin" ou encore "la persévérance c'est le secret de la réussite". Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et s'avança incertaine sur l'estrade improvisée.

Quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa camarade, elle comprit enfin. Charlie avait plus ou moins convaincu -amadoué serait plus juste- les personnalités présentes. Elle avait dû user de ses charmes pour inspirer la pitié et la compassion de ses hommes pourtant insensibles à la mort elle-même.

Parfois, Hermione se demandait si la blonde n'était pas une Vélane non déclarée … mais ce n'était pas une manière de remercier sa comparse qu'en insinuant qu'elle n'est belle que par une puissance magique.

Elle rassembla son courage et leur exposa le cas Pomeran de la manière la plus complète possible.

-Ma collègue et moi avons une patiente victime d'un malaise qui est arrivée chez nous il y a de ça deux semaines. Elle présente des … symptômes particuliers qui nous font penser au … phénomène d'Amok.

Des murmures se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Puis un homme prit la parole, visiblement mécontent.

-Vous savez que je me suis déplacé en laissant des patients chez moi ? Je ne suis pas ici pour écouter vos plaisanteries.

Elles avaient prévu des réactions similaires. Aussi, Hermione redoubla d'effort tandis que Charlie réussir à calmer temporairement l'intervenant.

-Je suis comme vous. Je préfère croire en l'existence d'une maladie rare et non une maladie mystique. Laissez moi finir, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous si je ne vous ai pas convaincu.

Les hommes en blouse blanche jugèrent ce deal correct. Ils restèrent donc sagement assis attendant la suite.

Elle leur décrivit tous les symptômes observés : le tatouage qui grandissait et bougeait, la crise de jalousie, le pseudo coma, ses origines malaisiennes, son sang pur … elle était épuisée lorsqu'elle finit sa prestation de plus de 2 heures et demi. Son public était parfaitement attentif, les uns griffonnaient des notes sur des calepins tandis que d'autres la regardaient en hochant la tête par moment. Elle réajusta son tailleur et prit une bonne bouffée d'air.

-Je vous propose de faire une petite pause. Il y a une collation et vous pourrez nous donner vos impressions après, proposa Charlie avec un sourire éclatant.

Après un tel exposé, personne ne refusa un verre de jus et des gâteaux. Plusieurs médecins étaient venus les voir pour proposer des investigations plus approfondis car ils ne croyaient pas à l'amok. Les filles étaient désespérées car elles, elles étaient convaincues de leur diagnostic et ce n'est pas en reconnaissant leur erreur qu'elles récupéreront Pomeran. Il leur fallait une véritable solution et la preuve tangible que le service s'était trompé en leur retirant leur patiente. Elles les raccompagnèrent vers leur portoloins tout en les remerciant d'être venu.

 **00000**

Un monsieur aux cheveux grisonnant s'avança vers elles, un gâteau à la main.

-Mesdemoiselles, je me présente Hawks. J'ai bien suivi votre exposé. Je l'ai trouvé très riche. Vous avez dû bénéficier de bonnes sources. Je ne suis qu'un vieux chercheur, vous savez. Mais je crois qu'il est important pour moi de vous le dire.

Il ponctuait ses phrases par de longues inspirations si bien que Charlie crut devoir le sauver d'une mort imminente.

-J'ai vécu des années en Asie et j'ai pu constater que l'amok n'est pas une maladie mystique comme vous le disiez Mademoiselle Granger. C'est une maladie endémique de la Malaisie.

-Fantastique ! S'extasia Charlie, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. On va trouver le remède alors et on va récupérer notre patiente !

-Malheureusement, Mademoiselle Rown, en 20 ans de recherches, je n'ai trouvé aucun remède. Et il n'en existe aucun dans les populations indigènes. Et la seule issue est la mort de la personne … après qu'elle est commis le meurtre qui tarit sa soif de vengeance.

 **00000**

Les jeunes femmes étaient bouleversées par l'aveu de ce cher professeur Hawks car elles savaient toutes deux que la victime présumée de Maggie serait Hermione. Toutefois cette dernière pensait comme toujours trouver une solution.

Aussi, elle décida de recontacter plus tard le professeur Hawks si les symptômes persistaient. Elle avait encore l'espoir que Maggie ait tué quelqu'un avant … même si cette hypothèse était ô combien terrible et surtout invraisemblable.

Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment aborder le sujet avec Drago. Ce dernier avait l'air si heureux ces derniers temps qu'elle n'osa pas être la tâche d'encre sur son tableau. Il avait l'air si troublé par l'état de santé de sa fiancée … enfin son ex-fiancée. Elle ignorait qu'ils étaient séparés et une petite voix là-haut lui disait _TANT MIEUX !_ C'était ridicule ! Pourquoi jalouser une personne mourante ? Insensé ! Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas puisque de toute manière elle voulait Ron et pas Drago. Mais le simple fait de l'appeler Drago dans ses pensées intimes prouvait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Ce qui rendait l'annonce encore plus délicate. Elle ne voulait pas être l'apporteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille et qu'il ne veuille plus la voir car OUI elle s'était attachée à lui -d'une certaine manière. Et ce n'était plus sa fiancée mais ça restait une personne qu'il gardera dans son coeur. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

* * *

Coucou les ami(e)s !

WOW 4 000 VIEWS ! Merci à tous !

Bon sinon pas de suspens intenable cette fois !

Mais mais mais … les ennuis arrivent très bientôt !

Prochain chapitre … on aura du Ron et du sexy !

Un Drago heureux mais plus pour longtemps …

Merci à mes revieweurs chéri(e)s coeurs coeurs coeurs !

Et Merci à mes nouveaux followers bienvenue sur ma FF AEM !

Bisous bisous Minipuce


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou les ami(e)s !**_

 _ **Je suis sincèrement déééééééésolée pour le retard ... Je vous avoue que j'ai profité un peu de mon repos mais surtout je séchais x) J'espère que vous ne m'avez quand même pas oublié :D Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fais le chapitre 11, 12 et 13 :) Et soit dit en passant, mon bétâ lecteur m'a lâché x) Enfin il a des partiels alors (pardonnez moi les fautes monstrueuses x)) ... J'aurais bien besoin d'une relecture ... Si jamais quelqu'un est chaud ? x) Ah ! Et une petite surprise ... Je commence un recueil d'OS Dramione (oui toujours x)) Je finis les deux premiers OS et je les posterais :) Je ne sais aps si j'aurais l'occasion de le faire pendant les vacances car je pars et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir internet x) Enfin bref je me débrouillerais :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11. Après l'effort, le réconfort.**_

Hermione pensait que ce jour ne se lèverait jamais. Mais le soleil se trémoussait bien à sa fenêtre et la réveillait délicatement. C'était (enfin) son jour de congé. Avec toutes ses aventures entre St Mangouste et Drago, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper d'elle. ET encore moins de sa (future vraie) relation avec Ronald Weasley -le mec handicapé des sentiments par excellence.

Elle avait apprécié la visite surprise à l'Institut Pomeran malgré tout car elle y avait été chouchouter. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on s'occupait d'elle. La dernière fois remontait au bal des Trois Sorciers où Ginny avait passé l'avant soirée à jeter des milliers de sorts pour faire tenir sa coiffure. Nous allons omettre délibérément les après-midis foireux qu'elles avaient passé les semaines auparavant pour trouver UNE tenue ...

Hermione décida alors de profiter de ce beau jour pour voir Ron. Elle risquait de ne plus avoir l'occasion de le voir et de mener son plan à bien car Maggie faisait des siennes tous les jours. De plus il ne restait plus que la soirée de Commémoration puis … plus rien avant son mariage. Donc plus aucune occasion pour le récupérer.

Ainsi elle imita tant bien que mal les gestes faits par les barbies du salon de beauté avec les produits qu'elle avait chez elle. Fard à paupière, vernis à ongles, rouge à lèvres … Elle était à croquer ! Enfin … elle a fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et avec ce qu'elle avait. Mais maintenant il fallait laisser tout sécher ! Et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de contacter Ron.

 _Et merde !_

 **00000**

Hermione arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, un peu en retard. Ron l'attendait -il était à l'heure pour une fois, quelle surprise ! Mais il était accompagné. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts se tenait devant lui. Son visage lui était inconnu. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre au vue du rire qu'elle avait lâché.

 _C'est elle la fameuse inconnue qui a volé son coeur ?!_

Un horrible pincement au cœur se fit sentir. A en juger sur son physique, Hermione ne faisait pas le poids. Même Charlie aurait pu avoir du souci à se faire. Elle avait un visage tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Et ses vêtements avaient l'air d'être fait pour elle. Ses lèvres pulpeuses laissaient imaginer des promesses de nuits torrides et ses doigts manucurés donnaient envie d'y passer une bague.

 _C'est peut-être ce que Ron a fait. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir présenté ?! Si le problème ne vient pas d'elle … Alors il vient de nous ?_

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle les dévisageait depuis un bon moment. Elle ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte qu'elle avançait avec une vilaine grimace sur le visage. A son approche, Ron paraissait gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit.

-Salut, Herm' ! Tenta Ron.

-Salut, répondit-elle pas du tout convaincue.

-Euh Alexandra … voici Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie depuis Poudlard -OUTCH, pensa Hermione. Tu sais le rat de bibliothèque -double OUTCH- je t'en ai beaucoup parlé. Hermione, je te présente Alex. C'est une collègue du Ministère. Elle passait dans le coin alors que je t'attendais.

-Enchantée ! Je suis désolée mais je suis attendue ailleurs ! Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré Mademoiselle Granger ! Ron, on se voit plus tard ! Débita ladite Alexandra, à toute vitesse les laissant seuls sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Eh bien, ça alors ! Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas présenté l'autre jour ? Elle a l'air … sympa, hasarda Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ma fiancée.

Aussitôt la bombe lâchée, le coeur de la brunette se remit à battre férocement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait eu peur d'enterrer son rêve à cause d'une jeunette. Son teint parut reprendre des couleurs et son sourire devint béat. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins et tenta d'arborer un air décontracté et séduisant. Elle déclina l'invitation de Ron pour un verre à _Le Sombral Doré_ -le barman finirait par croire qu'elle changeait de mecs tous les jours- et lui proposa une balade dans un parc moldu où se trouvait un charmant lac.

 **00000**

-Tu sais Hermione, il m'arrive parfois de penser à quoi ressemblerait ma vie avec toi.

Il avait dit cela sans sommation. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct -heureusement que la brune était bien assise sur ce banc. Aussi, elle n'osa répondre de peur de gâcher le moment et le laissa continuer tout en fixant un point invisible au loin.

-Je pense que nous aurions acheté une maison -comme celle sur l'autre rive, tu la vois là- on aurait eu des enfants … 2 peut-être ? Un garçon et une fille pourquoi pas ? Et comme tu adores la littérature française, on les aurait appelé Hugo et Rose, rigola t-il. Ils auraient été roux comme tous les Weasley et auraient eu ton intelligence et sans doute mon appétit ! On aurait eu un chien aussi. Quoique non ! Un chat, se moqua t-il. J'aurais sans doute été heureux … Car tu es une fille merveilleuse ! Et très belle …

-Mais ce n'est pas de cette vie dont tu rêvais. Moi si, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Hermione.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement et fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer devant lui.

-Tu sais Ron, j'ai toujours pensé que nous finirons comme ça, dit-elle le menton fièrement levé. Au fond, je pensais que c'était déjà écrit. Mais je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Tu as fait ton choix …

-Comme tu as fait le tien en choisissant Malefoy. C'était dur pour moi d'encaisser ça ! S'exclama Ron.

 _Oh non Malefoy ! Ron si tu savais c'était un malentendu …_

-Ne fais pas de Malefoy un problème. Ron, tu sais si tu me le demande je le quitterais.

Le rouquin posa vivement sa main sur celle de son amie.

-Tu es vraiment une personne merveilleuse, Hermione ! Tu ne mérite pas que je te fasse du mal ! Je vais te soutenir quoique tu fasses ! Je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec Malefoy l'autre jour. J'ai pensé que … Je ne sais pas c'était sans doute de la jalousie !

 _Tu étais jaloux ?_ L'espoir s'insinuait en elle petit à petit si bien que son coeur se mit à enfler et à battre la chamade.

-Mais, j'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait et je crois que ça ne trompe pas. J'y ai vu un amour sincère et authentique. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà regarder avec cette folle envie de te manger tout cru -même si tu étais superbe hein ! Et tu sais bien que je suis toujours m le dernier à voir ce genre de chose … C'est que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, conclua t-il devant la mine complètement défaite de la brune.

Cette fois-ci, son espoir s'était volatilisé pour de bon. Non seulement, il n'était pas amoureux ni jaloux mais en plus il affirmait ne jamais avoir été amoureux. Tout ce temps, elle pensait que ses sentiments avaient au moins été une seule -unique toute petite fois- réciproques. Eh bien, elle s'était terriblement trompée. C'était une vrai douche froide.

-Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle. J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'inquiéta son ami.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Puis passa sa veste sur ses épaules pensant qu'elle avait pris froid.

-Non, ça va, je t'assure.

-Je pensais, parfois, que tu me draguais, rigola t-il. Mais je me faisais des films. Tu avais tellement l'air d'avoir envie de m'embrasser chez Harry et Ginny. Et je t'avoue que … ça me faisait quelque chose que la sainte-nitouche de Granger trompe son copain sous ses yeux avec le minable Ronald Weasley, dit-il tout en s'approchant de son visage comme la dernière fois. Je sais que c'est interdit. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et moi pareillement. Et même je vais me marier mais … J'ai tellement envie d'embrasser une dernière fois une aussi jolie femme que toi avant de me passer la corde au cou.

Pendant sa tirade, Hermione le regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son rêve allait enfin se réaliser ! Enfin une partie de son rêve … Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et elle n'osa bouger de peur de briser ce moment tant attendu. Ce baiser aura le don d'être mémorable : cadre idyllique, temps parfait, coucher de soleil, tenue de rendez-vous et maquillage OK, prince charmant -roux- fait ! Il ne restait plus qu'un soupçon de romantisme et le tour est joué ! Mais peut-on s'embrasser sans sentiments ? Une fille avec des valeurs sans doute pas … mais un garçon ? La réponse risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Hermione était encore en train de calculer la probabilité qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa bouche était sur la sienne. Elle sentit sa langue au bord de ses lèvres et ses mains dans son dos. Ils étaient dans un parc public et elle se sentait gênée d'être embrassée de la sorte ! Sa large paume prit la tête d'Hermione et la rapprocha de la sienne pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se livraient à une bataille féroce. Si bien qu'Hermione oublia de penser pendant un instant. Il la renversa délicatement sur le banc et l'allongea avant de lancer un sort d'illusion au banc et de paraître invisible aux yeux des moldus et surtout des petits enfants. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos pour se retrouver sur la chute de ses reins. Il mordilla sa lèvre et apprécia toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait en retenir. Hermione, sous lui, n'en menait pas large. Son bas ventre pulsait et ses mains se promenaient partout sur son dos large et musclé par le Quidditch. Elle ondulait sous lui et lui faisait clairement comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Parc public ou non, ses hormones avaient repris le dessus. Au moment où elle tenta d'enlever son tee-shirt, Ron l'arrêta en rigolant.

-Doucement tigresse, nous sommes dans un parc et mon sort d'illusion n'est pas si efficace que cela, dit-il en repoussant ses mains.

Il se redressa et se recoiffa.

-Mais merci pour ce baiser torride. Tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Volcaniquement délicieuse. Malefoy a de la chance de t'avoir. j'espère qu'il saura prendre soin de toi, continua t-il en souriant. Je dois y aller. On se revoit bientôt, Herm' ?

-Euh oui bien, répondit-elle le cerveau encore tout brumeux. C'est ça, à plus !

 **00000000000000000000000**

 **Et voilà ! Le baiser tant attendu (ou pas) de Ron Ron ! Notre petit Dray est très en colère mais promis pas pour longtemps ;) Mais je vous demande déjà de me pardonner le prochain chapitre x) Il ne va pas beaucoup plaire je sens :') Allez je ne spoile rien ! A très bientôt :)**

 **Minipuce**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou les ami(e)s ! JE POSTE ENFIN A L'HEURE !**_

 _ **Bon je sais que vous n'avez pas (en général) aimé ce dernier chapitre qu'était le 11 x) Mais rassurez-vous avec le temps tout s'arrangera ! (Enfin je l'espère …) Celui-ci … Je ne sais pas si vous allez l'aimer aussi XD On se retrouve en bas ! A part si vous vous êtes cassé en cours de route XD tellement vous n'avez pas aimé x)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture aux survivants**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12. L'obstination est un vilain défaut.**_

Elle avait tellement pris le temps d'émerger, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée sur la ville de Londres. Elle finit par se lever et quitter le parc pour rejoindre son appartement.

"J'ai tellement envie d'embrasser une dernière fois une aussi jolie femme que toi avant de me passer la corde au cou" mais qu'entendait t-il par là ? N'épousait-il pas à la plus chanceuse des sorcières d'Angleterre ?

Arrivée au seuil de sa porte, elle fit demi tour et envoya un patronus à Charlie pour se prendre un peu de bon temps au LSD. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas bu un verre entre copines. Et en plus, Hermione s'en voulait de l'avoir tant négligée alors qu'elle avait fait énormément dans sa quête aux informations. La brune savait que sans sa petite tête blonde, elle serait encore plongée dans des recherches mortelles et sans fin.

La sorcière arriva en première au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle salua tous les habitués et demanda sa table fétiche près de la fenêtre fleurie. Elle s'installa et consulta sa montre. _Charlie ne devrait plus tarder_ , pensa t-elle. Elle commanda un cocktail frais au citron givré et décida d'observer les gens en attendant.

Quelque minutes après, Charlie arriva toute heureuse -comme toujours. La blonde lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa.

-Alors chérie, comment était ton rendez-vous galant ? Demanda une Charlie toute curieuse.

-Il était … juste woah !

-Oh c'est bien la première fois que Hermione Granger ne trouve plus ses mots ! Et surtout devant un spécimen rare de la gente masculine, se moqua la blonde. Raconte, raconte !

-On s'est vu au parc, on a discuté puis on s'est embrassé !

-Les détails ! Ne sois pas radine avec moi ! Tu me dois bien ça, s'exclama sa camarde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est bon ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Tu sais bien que …

-... Tu es pudique ! Et même handicapée des sentiments !

-Arrête de m'interrompre ou l'handicapée des sentiments se ferme comme une huître, menaça Hermione. Alors, il m'a embrassé comme dans un film moldu : coucher de soleil, ambiance romantique et paroles mielleuses ! Puis … il m'a allongé sur le banc sur lequel nous étions assis, m'a caressé et … embrassé !

-Oh … c'est tout ? Je pensais que vous aviez fini chez lui ou même chez toi ? Oh que suis-je bête ! Si ça avait été le cas, on ne serait pas en train de siroter un super cocktail en terrasse puisque tu serais en train de faire des galipettes avec Mister Beau-Gosse, la taquina Charlie.

Hermione s'empourpra et lui intima de se taire tout en vérifiant que personne n'ait entendu cette partie de la conversation.

-Tu sais, il n'a pas arrêté d'être maladroit …Il disait qu'il s'était imaginé une vie avec moi …

-Ça sera bien la première fois !

-... Qu'il me trouvait merveilleuse et charmante …

-Depuis quand il a arrêté de t'insulter ?

Hermione ne fit guère attention aux remarques de sa collègue qu'elle jugeait désobligeantes.

-... Il m'a dit qu'il voulait embrasser une dernière fois une femme aussi jolie …

-Attends, quoi ?! Ca veut dire quoi "embrasser une dernière fois une femme aussi jolie" ? S'exclama vivement Charlie, si bien que son amie sursauta.

-Je ne sais pas moi …elle fit mine de réfléchir. Sa fiancée n'est peut-être pas jolie ? Porposa Hermione hilare.

-Tu rigoles ! Hermione, ici le LSD, vous nous recevez ? Il n'est plus fiancé. Enfin du moins, il était fiancé avec une ex-mannequin, Hermione, tu sais Pomeran ? La fille élue la sorcière la plus bandante de toute l'Angleterre ! Tiens en parlant du loup, il rapplique !

Hermione n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de son amie. Elle était juste obnubilée par le quiproquo présent. La brune s'empressa alors de lui répliquer le contraire mais n'avait pas entendu Drago Malefoy s'approcher nonchalamment de leur table.

-Quoi ?! Charlie … je crois qu'il y a un malentendu ! Le "beau-gosse" -comme tu dis- que j'ai embrassé c'est Ron ! Pas Malefoy ! Je ne voudrais jamais embrasser une fouine répugnante, dit-elle tout en faisant une grimace affreuse.

Le blond n'avait pas eut le temps de signaler sa présence. En entendant ses mots rudes sortir de la bouche de Granger, il se sentait comme trahi. Il avait -pour une raison encore inconnue ... enfin aussi (et surtout) pour ne plus lui être redevable pour son témoignage à son procès- accepter de l'aider à récupérer Weasley et l'aider dans ses histoires de cœurs sans contrepartie -enfin pas pour l'instant du moins- ! Il avait perdu du temps, de l'argent -bon, il en avait beaucoup mais quand même- et surtout il lui avait confié des choses encore ... inconnus de tous juste parce qu'elle avait des yeux de biche et une curiosité maladive. Et en échange, elle se foutait de lui et EN PLUS dans son dos !

-Euh Hermione …

-Quoi ?! Dit-elle à son tour.

Sa collègue lui intima de se retourner. Aussitôt elle tomba alors nez-à-nez avec son meilleur ennemi. À ce moment là, la plus brillante des sorcières de sa génération se disait que ce nom ne lui allait pas du tout car elle courrait de bourdes en bourdes ! Un véritable aimant à ennuis ! Elle aurait tout donner pour ne pas être à sa place ! Pour être n'importe quoi ! La brune se surprit à envier férocement ce petit glaçon qui flottait sans histoire dans le fond de son verre. Lui au moins ne doit pas affronter le regard dégoûté de Malefoy … Ce regard haineux elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci c'était bien différent. De l'eau à couler sous les ponts, leur relation à évoluer … et en bien ! Elle a réussi à trouver en lui un jeune homme pétillant et … qui l'avait fait vibrer. Et maintenant, elle avait possiblement tout gâcher.

-Et dire que tu disais être passée à autre chose, se moqua t-il. Ce que j'ai pu être naïf. Si tu arrives à récupérer Weasley sans moi je te souhaite bien du courage. Je connais mieux les secrets de beauté et les stratégie féminines que toi-même après une cure de bouquins dessus, dit une voix traînante. Finalement, tu es comme les autres, ingrate et manipulatrice.

Sur ces paroles, il prit congé et s'en alla hors du bar. Non sans oublier de bousculer les serveurs au passage.

Hermione était au bord des larmes et menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Quoi de mieux que de noyer son chagrin dans un verre de whiskey ? Non. Pas cette fois.

Hermione avait rencontré Charlie, il y a de ça deux ans. Elle s'était fortement disputée avec Ron et n'avait personne à qui parler. Aussi elle se décida à se confier à sa collègue qui était devenue une grande confidente au verre bien rempli. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione avait commencé à passer des soirées -alcoolisées- avec elle. C'est aussi de cette manière qu'Hermione avait appris à "fréquenter" les hommes.

D'abord, elle leur accordait une petite danse, puis une caresse, un baiser et pour les plus téméraires une nuit ou deux. Mais malgré cela, Hermione restait une fille avec des valeurs et des principes. On ne pouvait pas la traiter de fille de joie car elle connaissait toutes ses conquêtes et s'entendaient bien avec chacune d'entre elle. C'est vrai si on ne comptait pas Phil …. Et cela tous les habitués pourront en témoigner.

Ainsi, ce soir, elle décida de laisser ce verre plein car il ne ramènera pas Drago, il ne rendra pas Ron amoureux et ne la déchargera pas de ses problèmes incessants. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser car ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'etait pas son habitude de traiter ainsi les gens quoiqu'ils fassent. D'ailleurs il avait été si agréable ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas une fouine répugnante et elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle aurait aimé se lever et le prendre dans ses bras pour enlever ce visage défiguré par la haine mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Le comble pour une Gryffondor !

-Tu parles du rouquin ! Hermione ! S'exclama Charlie faussement surprise, juste histoire de la faire sortir de sa léthargie. Je pensais que tu étais passée à autre chose ! Comment voulais-tu que je devine que tu ne parlais pas du beau blond ? Après tout tu ne me parles plus depuis un moment, grogna la blonde. Et puis ces derniers jours, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre.

-Charlie … menaça Hermione. Tu sais bien que c'était pour Pomeran. Pas à des fins … grotesques !

Charlie fit mine de regarder ses ongles et n'écoutait pas un traître mot de sa camarade qui bouillonnait en face d'elle. Hermione pouvait être flippante quand elle était énervée mais Charlie ne se dégonflait jamais !

-Et tu connais mon avis sur Weasley, continua la jeune sorcière. Il est pas mal … mais pas fait pour toi ! Regarde Dray est vrai … cool, dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Et surtout, tu as l'air de lui avoir taper dans l'oeil ! Tu sais … je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Ce que tu as dis n'a pas dû lui plaire et l'insulte n'était pas non plus … approprié, rigola t-elle.

-Tu…Tu l'as appelé Dray ? Je … Non tu … Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je me suis mis Drago à dos je ne veux pas en faire de même avec toi.

Elle se leva prestement et paya les consommations. Elle quitta son amie pour rejoindre son appartement et son lit douillet, qui ne lui faisait JAMAIS d'histoires.

 **00000**

A gauche. Puis à droite. Peut-être qu'un pied en dehors de la couverture fera l'affaire ? Mais elle prenait froid sans sa couverture. Elle tourna désespérément dans son lit à la recherche de la position idéale. Le sommeil n'avait pas l'air décidé à venir. Elle se frappa mentalement la tête d'avoir jalousé le temps d'une seconde Charlie. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et si elle appelait Drago par un surnom _des plus abominables_ c'était son droit le plus légitime. De toute manière, il ne fallait pas être proche de Charlie pour savoir qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur Greg et peu importait le "beau gosse" en question, elle ne le tromperait jamais. _Stupide Hermione, stupide Hermione !_ Se morigéna t-elle dans une imitation parfaite de Dobby. Après tout, qu'était Hermione pour Drago ? Avant le LSD, on pouvait les qualifier d'amis ... _assez proches_ pour ne pas dire _très_. Maintenant, ils n'étaient possiblement plus rien l'un pour l'autre et pire ... peut-être étaient-ils revenus au point de départ -lorsqu'ils se détestaient tout bonnement. La sorcière, du fond de son lit, repensa à la discussion avec Drago. Enfin … Dispute plutôt. Elle a vraiment été stupide sur ce coup. Foutu orgueil ! Et puis elle repensa à ce que Charlie avait dit … "Ce que tu as dis n'a pas dû lui plaire et l'insulte non plus" … Ce n'est donc pas l'insulte qui l'aurait froisser. Se pourrait-il que ce soit le baiser qui l'ai fâché ? _C'est d'un ridicule !_ Pensa t-elle. Malgré cela, elle décida de prendre un parchemin et rédiger une lettre d'excuse ? Une demande de rendez-vous ? Une lettre amicale ? Elle se leva d'un bond, enfila ses pantoufles-chats et s'attela à la rédaction de ladite lettre.

 _Je te demande de m'excuser pour ce soir._

 _Je parles plus vite que je ne penses._

 _Un café dans mon bureau demain matin, ça te dit ?_

 _H.G._

 **00000**

Le lendemain, Hermione se trouvait à son bureau bien plutôt que prévu. Elle rangeait les dossiers minutieusement et fit la poussière. Elle arrosa son unique plante verte et réajusta les cadres photos sur son bureau. La sorcière repoussa les fauteuils au millimètre près comme si leur position pouvait rendre Drago plus indulgent. Elle se fit sa deuxième tasse de café et dévora rageusement les pauvres gâteaux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver dans cette assiette.

Elle eut même le temps de faire le tour du service pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux patients présents et checker leur évolution. Et elle finit avec son ancienne (et bientôt future) patiente : Maggie avait l'air sereine depuis son fâcheux réveil. Elle ne parlait pas et préférait rester seule. Si bien qu'aucun interne n'osait lui rendre visite seul. Sauf … Hermione. Consciencieuse qu'elle était, elle s'était obligée à lui rendre visite avec ou sans autre interne. Et ce matin-là, la sorcière était bien seule dans le service. Les infirmières devaient passer d'ici une demi heure et les autres médecins d'ici une heure. Elle n'allait pas les attendre, à quoi bon ? Elle ne faisait que passer deux minutes pour s'assurer que tout allait au mieux.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit sa fiche de soin et consulta les fonctions vitales. Tout avait l'air en ordre. Maggie bailla sans ménagement puis ouvrit les yeux, lui souriait.

-Mademoiselle Granger. Comme on se retrouve.

-Pomeran. Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda la brune quelque peu tendue.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette dernière se réveille. Aussi, elle glissa sa main prêt de sa baguette pour parer à toute éventualité.

-Moi ? Je vais parfaitement bien. Un peu lacérée à cause de vos aiguilles de pacotilles. Mon séjour à St-Mangouste se passe à merveilles. De mon lit, je peux voir vos faits et gestes, vous savez ? Demanda t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Je suis désolée pour l'accueil, nous sommes un hôpital et pas un hôtel, répondit professionnellement l'interne.

-Et qu'as-tu à dire sur ta relation avec mon Drago, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, peut-être ? Ta cinglée d'amie n'a pas voulu m'aider et au contraire elle t'a mis en garde mais tu es têtue et obstinée ! Tu vas le payer de ta vie pour avoir souillé mon Drago, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Gronda Maggie.

Ses yeux semblait prendre une teinte encore inconnue et ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête. La mannequin d'ordinaire jolie ressemblait vaguement à Médusa en cet instant. Elle s'était redressée de son lit et semblait se diriger vers une Hermione complètement tétanisée. En effet, Maggie Pomeran avait des allures de Bellatrix Lestrange lorsqu'elle était animée par une haine aussi folle. Les vieux souvenirs au Manoir Malefoy refirent surface au plus grand damn de la jeune femme. La malade profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur sa proie, un poignard, qu'elle avait sorti de sous son oreiller, dans la main. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Le couteau perfora sa peau et s'enfonça profondément dans son bras. Hermione lança un patronus, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, appelant à l'aide avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **00000000000000000000000**

 **Nous revoilààààààà**

 **Me tuez pas s'il vous plaît XD J'ai déjà écris le chapitre 13 :')**

 **Si vous voulez communiquer votre haine je vous invite à poster une petite REVIEW !**

 **Je ne peux rien vous dire quand à l'autre chapitre … Je ne veux pas mourir XD**

 **Je tenais à REMERCIER mes fidèles revieweurs et aux petits nouveaux followers ! COEURS COEURS !**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Minipuce**


	13. Chapter 13

_**HELLLLLLLO !**_

 _ **Voici une revenante XD Me frappez pas ! (Je me souviens de la fin horrible que j'ai faite ...)**_

 ** _Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour mes longues vacances x) (non je suis pas morte) Je suis juste partie me dorer la pilule à l'autre bout du monde :') Ensuite je voulais vous dire que les chapitres d'après sont déjà écrits ! La fin est proche ! Enfin pas avant 5 chapitres encore je pense ... Pour me lancer enfin dans quelque chose d'autre x) Ou je veux la fin de cette FF autant que vous XD_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé je tenais à vous remercier INFINIMENT et pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire attentivement aussi :3_**

 ** _Je ne m'éternise pas ! Bonne lecture les ami(e)s !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13. On ouvre les yeux, toujours lorsqu'il est trop tard.**_

En sortant du LSD, Drago n'avait qu'une envie : quitter Londres. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et d'oublier un peu cette satanée Granger. _**Moi ? Une fouine répugnante ?**_ Et dire qu'elle commençait tout juste à lui plaire. Il pensait aussi qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui. Rien à voir avec le gros béguin qu'elle avait pour Weasley. D'ailleurs, il n'en était pas jaloux. Pas le moins du monde ! Enfin … c'est ce qu'il s'était répété pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

Alors pourquoi s'était-il emporté ? À cause du comportement de Granger ? De l'insulte ? Non, lui même s'amusait à la taquiner. Alors quoi ? Le baiser avec Weasley ? À cette pensée, il grimaça. Puis soupira de désespoir. Plaire à Granger était une chose. Mais le fait que Granger lui plaise en était une autre. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux négligemment et s'empara de son balai pour transplaner dans une ruelle vide. Un petit tour lui fera du bien.

Sa promenade dura deux bonnes heures le long des falaises anglaises et de l'air marin. Il avait prit le temps de réfléchir près de la plage qui s'y trouvait. Non loin de là, il y avait une crique isolée aux allures paradisiaques -si le mauvais temps n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Personne ne venait ici et encore moins dans ce lieu près du bord de la falaise.

Quand il était petit, Drago venait se cacher ici avec Blaise pour échapper à son père. Le sorcier revenait régulièrement pour se ressourcer, au moins ici il n'était pas dérangé. Mais le blond devait affronter ses problèmes car à présent, il était un homme. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que son coeur lui cachait ni pourquoi il avait tant souffert. Le jeune homme préférait prendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient et aviser au moment opportun.

À son arrivée, Bob était déjà couché. Par ailleurs, le sorcier ne savait pas quoi faire de ce moldu. Il lui permettait de ne pas vivre seul mais ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ? Il souffla de détresse. _**Voilà encore un problème qu'il faudra régler en temps et en heures.**_ Une fois le petit bois passé, il trouva un hibou perché au balcon du premier étage. Il n'attendait aucun hibou aussi il fronça les sourcils.

Les bais vitrées de la pièce à vivre donnaient une vue d'ensemble sur des étendues de champs de blé gigantesques, c'était l'avantage d'habiter à l'écart du monde : Calme et sérénité étaient maîtres.

Comme tout le monde le savait, Malefoy rimait avec opulence et richesse, et ce même en vivant seul. Ce qui expliquait la finesse des meubles et le choix des couleurs : Bois blanc vernis tout droit venu du Brésil, fauteuil en cuir de dragon de Roumanie, tapisseries en soie de Chine, vases traditionnels ou encore des bibelots tout aussi insolites les uns que les autres.

Entrer dans son salon était comme voyager autour du monde. A chacun de ses déplacements, il ramenait un souvenir typique du pays qu'il exposait dans son modeste manoir comme témoin ultime de son amour pour les voyages. Ce qui donnait à son salon un air des plus uniques.

Drago traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il récupéra la lettre à la patte de l'hibou après avoir balancé son balais dans un coin et s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures. Si le Serpentard se surprit à recevoir du courrier à cette heure tardive, c'est parce qu'aucun de ses employés n'auraient eu le cran de déranger son patron à 23h56. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne dormait pas, à cette heure là, mais pour des raisons de bienséances personne ne lui écrivait et préférait attendre le lendemain.

Quand il décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le bout de papier, l'ancien Serpentard se surprit à sourire. Hermione Granger venait de se permettre de le déranger dans sa tranquillité pour s'excuser. Dans la logique des choses, il devait -et voulait- la faire poiroter pour la rendre encore plus coupable et désolée. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui, l'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait pas attendre davantage pour la blâmer. Aussi, il décida de venir au rendez-vous donné. Dans un moment de sadisme pur, il renvoya l'hibou à coup d'insultes sans réponse à apporter -mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur que ce piaf ne souille à nouveau sa rambarde. Il se coucha sans manger, le coeur léger, et s'endormit en se demandant comment lui faire payer son affront de la veille.

 **00000**

Le PDG de la _MalefoyIndustry_ se réveilla le lendemain avec la patate. Il sortit de son lit frais comme un gardon, il était difficile alors de deviner qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée la veille. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps à la douche et enfila une tenue "classe" comme aimait le dire sa gouvernante. Avant de partir, il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Hey ! Beau gosse où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda t-il à son reflet avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Après quoi, Drago transplana près de St Mangouste. La standardiste le salua chaleureusement et lui parlait d'une voix des plus mielleuses. Evidemment, il connaissait le chemin vers le service d'Hermione mais il se délectait du succès qu'il avait auprès de la gente féminine.

Effectivement, partout où il allait, les femmes le reconnaissaient pour son rôle dans la guerre, son nom, son argent ou son entreprise. Lorsqu'elles ne le connaissaient pas -chose qui arrivait très rarement- les femmes le remarquaient -forcément- par sa beauté et son élégance. Au fond, elles cherchaient toutes une forme de reconnaissance à ses yeux. Qui ne voulait pas être admirée par le plus beau et riche -et à présent- célibataire de toute l'Angleterre -élu par SorcièreHebdo- ?

Mais pour l'instant - _ **et pour un bon moment**_ , pensa t-il- une femme occupait ses pensées d'une part car elle était casse-pied et d'une autre part car elle était très jolie et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. En fait, les deux points se rejoignaient : Elle est très jolie mais le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui -histoire de l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse- la rendait casse pied.

Drago emprunta le chemin du service indiqué par la séduisante secrétaire. Il traîna du pied -ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitude, mais après tout il n'était pas pressé pour un sou- et prit le temps de lire tous les panneaux indiquant les différentes salles. Arrivé au service voulu, Drago se présenta devant son bureau et frappa plusieurs coups. Aucune réponse. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui restait vraisemblablement close. Il décida de faire un petit tour des chambres, elle devait sans doute checker ses patients. Mais pas d'Hermione à l'horizon. Par ailleurs, le blond ne trouva pas Mag non plus dans sa chambre. Trouvant cela étrange de la part de sa connaissance la plus ponctuelle, il demanda à une infirmière qui passait si Hermione était arrivée ce matin.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes bien gentil mais les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant 11h. Et il n'est que 8h. St Mangouste ne fait pas de privilèges, vous savez ? Répondit l'infirmière d'un air pincé.

-Il est vrai que je ne devrais pas utiliser mon nom pour arriver à mes fins mais le temps presse. Pouvez vous m'indiquer où se trouve l'interne Granger ? J'avais rendez-vous avec elle au sujet de Pomeran, siffla t-il dédaigneusement.

Effectivement, toutes tombaient sous son charme sauf les vieilles. Et Granger, s'entend. Sans se démonter, la vieille dame du haut de ses soixante ans redressa ses lunettes et parla d'une voix autoritaire.

-L'agenda de Miss Granger ne tient pas compte d'un rendez-vous avec vous. Allez vous-en ! Oust ! Plasmodia t-elle en alliant le geste à la parole.

Drago s'en retourna tout froissé et partit d'un pas rageur vers la secrétaire de St Mangouste en espérant recueillir plus d'informations sur Hermione.

Quelques pas avant l'accueil, il se mira une dernière fois et prit un air nonchalant. _**Petite Granger, pour toi je vendrais mon corps**_ , rigola t-il. Il se dirigea d'un air assuré devant la standardiste.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle … commença y-il d'une voix suave.

-Appelez moi Erika, Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago feigna la surprise à l'entente de son prénom.

-Vos cheveux, expliqua la rousse. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-J'avais rendez-vous avec Miss Granger … pour le cas Pomeran. Mais elle est introuvable. Je sais que vous ne pouvez dévoiler des informations liées au secret professionnel mais … pouvez vous m'indiquer si elle est arrivée à l'hôpital ce matin ? Termina t-il implorant.

La jeune femme paraissait gênée et indécise. Comme si un duel se déroulait dans sa tête. Si bien qu'elle finit par soupirer et s'approcher un peu plus près de Drago pour lui confier son secret.

-Je suis soumise au secret professionnel mais … je vais vous faire la confidence. Après cela, il se pourrait que je perde mon boulot mais … j'ose espérer que je ne le regretterais pas. Je vous accuserais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Miss Granger ! Enfin .. vue l'état dans lequel, elle était …

-Erika ! Je vous en prie ! Ne vous égarez pas ! Si St Mangouste vous renvoie, une place au chaud vous attends à la _MalefoyIndustry_. Ma secrétaire commence à se faire vieille, déblatéra t-il.

Il était si près de savoir qu'il donnerait tout pour enfin toucher son but. Ses yeux de biches s'illuminèrent et elle ne tarda pas à cracher le morceau.

-Ce matin était le matin de Miss Granger. Miss Rown ne travaillait que le lendemain. Entre nous, Miss Granger se trouve actuellement en service de réanimation. Elle s'est faite agresser au poignard au niveau du bras. Son pronostic vital est engagé. Et c'était … elle s'est fait poignardé par Maggie Pomeran. Cette dernière se trouve à présent dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un hôpital uniquement moldu. Les sorciers n'y connaissent rien en psychiatrie et même si elle dévoile le monde magique … personne ne la croira et la prendront pour une folle, expliqua Erika.

-Erika, quel est votre nom de famille ?

-Eh bien, je m'appelle Erika Johnson.

-Johnson, si St Mangouste vous fait la misère, vous pouvez me rendre visite à la _MalefoyIndustry_ le lundi à 8h30 dans mon bureau, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il lui jeta une carte de visite et s'en alla inquiet vers les urgences. Il la remerciera plus tard. En traversant les couloirs, il croisa Ginny Weasley, interne d'un service voisin, qui était visiblement toute rouge de colère et lui asséna une gifle monumental. Si bien que Drago n'avait pas prévu ce coup, il se raccrocha au mur tant bien que mal et se tourna, une main sur la joue, vers la furie.

-Mais ça va pas Weasley !?

-Non mais c'est toi qui ne va pas bien ! Toi et ta pute ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait à Hermione ?! Réponds ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui lui ai demandé de la tuer ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je te préviens si elle meurt, JE te tue ! Hurla la rouquine.

-Ginny calme toi, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors ? Une coïncidence peut-être ?!

-Je devais voir Hermione ce matin. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous.

La rousse prit le temps d'assimiler l'information et de juger sa sincérité. Au bout d'un moment, ne trouvant rien de suspect, elle se résigna à l'écouter.

-On m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait aux urgences à cause de Mag. Comment va t-elle ?

-Qui ? Pomeran ?! Elle se trouve dans un asile psychiatrique ! Là ou devrait être enfermée toute ta famille ! Cracha Ginny.

-Je veux bien que tu m'insultes pour le mal que j'ai pu faire mais laisse ma famille en dehors de ça. Tu ne l'as connais pas.

-Et pourtant les Malefoy sont connus pour être des Mangemorts assoiffés de sang !

-Weasley, arrêtons nous la. Dis moi juste comment va Hermione. Si tu n'en aies pas capable, pousse toi de mon chemin, énonça t-il froidement avec une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux.

Ginny poussa un long soupir et s'affala sur un banc de la salle d'attente. Elle se prit la tête entre les paumes.

-Je suis désolée, Malefoy, pleura t-elle. Je ne voulais pas … je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment. Hermione est arrivée ce matin vers 6h. Vas savoir pourquoi elle avait décidé de venir plus tôt, rigola t-elle amèrement. Elle a rangé le service et se préparait à faire un tour pour analyser les évolutions des patients au cours de la nuit. Les infirmières l'ont retrouvé dans une marre de sang à côté du lit de Pomeran, alors qu'on avait expressément interdit l'accès à toute personne seule. Mais de toute évidence, Hermione n'en fait qu'à sa tête quand il s'agit du boulot. Un couteau se trouvait planté dans son bras. Il y avait une lueur violette qui émanait de l'objet. Elle a été traité exactement comme un cas d'agression mais rien n'y fait, cela fait près de 2h qu'elle ne bouge pas et qu'elle ne donne pas signe de vie. On soupçonne un poison ou un sort puissant. Aucun couteau ne fait de tels dégâts. On ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive et si on ne trouve rien … elle mourra.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour éclater en sanglot. Drago se précipita sur elle pour la consoler comme il pouvait. Elle le repoussa gentiment en souriant.

-Merci Malefoy mais ça va aller. Je … je suis assez émotive en ce moment. Je … je crois que je suis enceinte. Et .. je n'en veux pas.

* * *

Coucou les ami(e)s !

Voilà la fin du chapitre ! C'est un peu horrible du moins pas comme les autres ! Mais la suite arrive très bientôt !

Je ne m'éternise pas et me lance dans la correction de la suite !

Grand merci à tous mes revieurs ! Je prendrais le temps de répondre à tous le monde c'est promis ! COEURS COEURS !

Minipuce


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour les ami(e)s !**_

 _ **Nous sommes mercredi = jour de publication :D**_

 _ **Nous avons aussi dépassé les 50 reviews ! Un grand merci à tous ! Grâce à vous je reprends l'écriture (et surtout la fin) d'AEM ! Et avec un peu de chances, je commence une nouvelle ff ;) Merci aussi aux petits nouveaux qui laissent des reviews (vous vous reconnaîtrez ;)) JE VOUS ADOOORE !**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de parler :) et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas ...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14. Quand on pense toucher le fond, on s'étonne encore de pouvoir creuser.**_

Elle se remit de plus belle à pleurer. Le blond n'en attendait pas plus pour la prendre dans ses bras malgré ses protestations.

-Euh … Weasl… Ginny, écoute, je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais … crois moi. Tout vas s'arranger. Je vais tout faire pour que ça s'arrange, promit Drago aveuglément.

Il lui était insupportable de voir des gens pleurer sur leur sort -s'il n'en est pas la cause s'entend. La rouquine porta son regard sur lui tout en reniflant.

-Si je ne savais pas pour vos magouilles, j'aurais juré que tu es amoureux d'Hermione, souria t-elle tristement.

-Weasley, je crois que tous les deux avons des secrets qui ne veulent pas être découverts, souria Drago.

Il préférait lui mentir délibérément sur ses sentiments pour Hermione. D'une part car il voulait mettre Ginny en confiance - _ **avec un mensonge ? C'est pas gagné vieux**_ \- et d'autre part, il éprouvait un certain soulagement d'avouer l'inavouable à autrui avant de se l'avouer lui même.

-Pour ce qui est du bébé …

-Il est de Harry. J'ai … j'ai oublié ma potion une fois. Je ne pensais pas que ça tomberait pile pendant ma période d'ovulation … soupira Ginny

-Oh, oh, oh doucement ! Pas trop de détails à la fois ! Mon esprit n'est pas encore prêt à … à assimiler des images chocs ! Se plaigna le blond.

Elle rigola de sa bêtise et posa sa tête, lasse, sur son épaule. Ce contact, pas plus intime qu'un autre, le mit mal à l'aise mais il n'osa pas broncher de peur de la faire fuir.

-Promets-moi d'y réfléchir, murmura Drago. Avorter n'est pas une solution de facilité. Après tout, c'est ton corps et ton avenir, tu es libre de ton choix. Mais je suis sur que Potter serait ravi de t'accompagner. Vous êtes … mignons ensemble ? Grimaça t-il.

Non il n'était décidément pas prêt à dire que Potter était … quoique ce soit de positif ?! Et encore moins mignon _**\- Bouah, ma virilité en prends un coup.**_

-Tu as encore du temps avant … avant la date butoire. En attendant, prends soin de toi. J'ai … je dois aller régler un autre problème, annonça t-il d'un air fermé en pensant à Maggie.

Il se leva et contourna la jeune femme.

-C'est étrange comme tournant dans notre relation. Tu ne trouves pas ? Questionna la rousse avec un sourire triste. Comme un rayon de soleil dans toute cette mer de malheurs.

-On ne voit le mal que là où on veut le voir. Et puis j'aurais préféré que Merlin en décide autrement mais les circonstances ont fait que cela soit ainsi … soupira t-il d'un air dramatique à en faire rire sa camarade.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais un comique … ce bébé serait de toi, pouffa t-elle.

Interloqué, le jeune ne savait décidément pas comment prendre cette blague. Il ne voulait pas la vexer ni même l'encourager dans une quelconque démarche.

-Ne sois pas si prude, "Femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit" disait un proverbe moldu, expliqua t-elle un air narquois fixé sur son visage.

-Ce sont tes hormones de femme enceinte qui parlent, Weasley ! Se moqua Drago.

Elle revint à la réalité en entendant ce mot de sa bouche. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait lâché ça a Malefoy. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. Et puis avec tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus, celui-là commençait à peser. Sans doute aussi avait-elle besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas comme le feraient ses amis ? Même Hermione lui aurait rabâcher d'en parler à tout prix à Harry et de garder le bébé. On aurait pu appeler cela, le choix de la raison. Mais Ginny Weasley n'avait PAS envie d'être raisonnable pour une fois. Elle voulait finir ses études, monter son propre cabinet, faire le tour du monde, vivre une vie de couple sans enfants avant de s'enfermer dans une vie … semblable à celle de sa mère. Détrompez-vous elle adore sa mère ! Mais elle n'aspirait simplement à diriger une tribu et laisser tomber ses rêves de folie pour vivre paisiblement.

-Le Manoir Campberry Fields, annonça t-il, si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Mon réseau de cheminette est disponible à tout moment.

-Merci, répondit-elle simplement alors que son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Quoiqu'on dise, Drago Malefoy avait un coeur. Un coeur bien caché derrière une carapace de haine et d'éducation rude -et aussi une épaisse couche de muscle, oh oui ! - mais un coeur présent et qui ne demandait qu'à battre.

Sur ce, il quitta St Mangouste pour l'hôpital psychiatrique moldu du centre londonien. Mais avant, le blond prit le soin de passer chez lui changer sa tenue pour passer incognito dans l'autre monde. Il troqua sa cape de velours contre un trench-coat noir, son indémodable col roulé par une chemise blanche et son pantalon de costume pour un chino. Il sortit aussi une voiture sobrement élégante de son garage et la fit conduire par un chauffeur disponible à sa demande. Il ne voulait pas s'y rendre à pied -comme le commun des mortels- mais n'avait pas pris la peine d'apprendre à conduire. Bien entendu, un Malefoy n'entrait pas dans un véhicule moldu sans l'avoir ensorcelé auparavant ! Si jamais un accident se produit, il lui sera difficile d'expliquer pourquoi la carrosserie reste rutilante et intacte …

Le trajet fut long et silencieux. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient -de toute manière ils n'avaient rien à se dire. La pluie frappait sur le pare-brise. Un temps morose s'installait sur Londres. Le chauffeur se gara non loin de l'entrée du centre hospitalier et sortit ouvrit la porte à son client avec un parapluie. Après l'avoir salué d'un hochement de tête, il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, je voudrais rendre visite à Maggie Pomeran. C'est ma fiancée, mentit-il.

-Prenez le couloir sur votre droite. Veuillez patienter, on vous appelera.

L'ancien Serpentard s'exécuta mais ne resta pas bien longtemps assis car il fut appelé au chevet de son ex fiancée. Il fut autorisé à pénétrer dans une salle immaculée, aux murs tapissés de coussins et sans fenêtre. Dans un coin se trouvait Maggie, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Elle n'avait plus fière allure et n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle a pu être jadis. La jeune femme était tout simplement méconnaissable assise en tailleur. Une souillon parmis tant d'autres. En le voyant entrer dans la pièce, elle se mit à sourire de manière carnassière et tenta de se défaire de sa camisole de force.

-Mon chéri, ronronna Maggie. Je savais que tu allais venir me voir.

-Mag, il faut qu'on parle absolument.

-Je sais, je sais tout ça. Je te demande pardon pour notre dernière dispute. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter pour si peu. J'avoue ne pas avoir été assez présente pour toi et ne rien comprendre à ton entreprise … mais je ferai un effort et je t'écouterai m'en parler le soir au lit. Je t'en prie Drago, souviens toi de ces étés que nous avons passé si heureux … et toutes les fois où tu me disais que tu m'aimais et que je suis la seule sur qui tu pouvais compter ! Que j'étais la meilleure de toute ! Pleurnicha son ex fiancée.

Le sorcier ne pouvait être tout à fait insensible à ses dires mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Et dans un geste de pure tendresse, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit le visage en coupe.

-Mag, quand je disais ça c'était avant que tu montes sur le podium pour te donner confiance en toi, et les étés passés ensemble étaient dans le cadre de défilés internationales de Haute-Couture. Nous n'avons plus … compter l'un pour l'autre que par le biais de TA carrière. Je ne pense pas être le modèle parfait de partenaire plein d'amour mais je sais qu'un couple marche ensemble. Et ne dépend pas que d'une personne. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que l'on fabrique au boulot. Et tu as en horreur les essais que je surveille dans le jardin. Tous les deux, c'est bel et bien fini. J'ai passé du bon temps avec toi mais … il est temps de passer à autre chose, termina t-il doucement.

Il avait essayé de lui faire passer toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Sous ses doigts, Maggie frémissait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. La jeune femme ferma les yeux si fort que Drago crut qu'elle en deviendrait aveugle. Dans un élan de rage et de fureur, la sorcière rouvrit les yeux. On aurait dit que des éclairs en jaillissaient. Elle se mit à s'agiter et tenta de défaire les liens autours de ses membres. Sa camisole la maintenait comme elle pouvait. Le blond se recula sans détourner le regard de peur qu'elle se jette sur lui. Toutes formes de compassion s'étaient évaporées à ses yeux.

-Je savais, s'époumona t-elle hystérique. Tu te tapes l'autre Sang de Bourbe ! Si ton père savait cela … il te déshériterait ! Et tu ne seras plus rien ! Honte à toi de salir la lignée des Malefoy !

A bout de souffle, elle s'effondra la tête entre les genoux et la bave dégoulinant sur ses vêtements. Un animal sauvage, c'était ce en quoi elle se rapprochait le plus physiquement. Puis elle releva la tête, un air encore plus mauvais sur le visage.

-Mais peu importe. J'ai un grand coeur, Drago. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, souria t-elle sournoisement. Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait pour … endormir ta belle ?

-J'attendais simplement que tu te vantes de tes méfaits, comme tous mauvais méchant, répondit-il plus froidement.

-J'ai demandé à un elf du Manoir de m'apporter le poignard le plus tranchant de ton père.

-Comment as-tu osé nous voler ?! S'exclama Drago extrêmement furieux. Si Père le savait ….

Depuis toujours, Drago avait beaucoup d'estime pour Maggie mais plus généralement les Pomeran. Cette famille, plutôt discrète durant la guerre, avait réussi à se faire un véritable nom au sein de la communauté anglaise de Sang-Pur grâce à leur réussite au sein de la société. Les jumelles Pomeran, Maggie et sa soeur Marguaret, avaient chacune percé respectivement dans le monde de la mode et des affaires. Leur parents s'étaient fait un nom dans le monde de l'immobilier. Revendre les manoirs occupés par les sbires du Lord après la guerre est devenu un marché extrêmement porteur et lucratif car chargé d'histoires.

Dès lors il ne pouvait imaginer sa belle lui faire un coup si bas. En effet, Lucius avait donné son accord et sa plus grande bénédiction pour leur union car leur nom nettoyait le nom des Malefoy sali par leur coopération avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur famille n'avait pas participé à la guerre. Ou du moins, ils n'avaient jamais eu de rôles importants dans cette dernière.

-Mon chou … J'étais plus proche de ton père que tu ne le crois. Pendant que tu vaquais à tes occupations, j'ai essayé de plaire autant que je le pouvais à tes parents. Si bien que je passais toutes les semaines pour leur donner de tes nouvelles -chose que ta mère te reproche de ne pas faire assez. Je connais le Manoir comme ma poche -à force de visite. Je connais même la salle des armes et le bureau de ton père. Tu vois la malle près de la fenêtre ? Il y a une multitude de poignards … et le tiroir de ton père ? En plus de renfermer des photos de ta mère nue, il y a des livres de magie noir. N'as-tu donc jamais rêvé d'endormir quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Souria t-elle narquoisement.

-Morphium Principium …

-Tu me remercieras quand elle rejoindra ton elf. Comment s'appelait cet incompétent déjà ? Ah oui … Dobby, ria t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui témoigner sa rage qu'un agent du service le sortit de la pièce sous le rire hystérique de Maggie. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Ce sortilège relevait de la magie noire très puissante et aucun contresort n'a été trouvé jusqu'alors. Il devait prévenir Ginny de cette découverte et essayer de trouver un moyen de la réveiller avant qu'elle ne perde toute énergie et meurt par asphyxie.

Son hibou arrivera à son destinataire d'ici une bonne trentaine de minutes. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de rédiger une longue annonce, où il récompenserait toute personne capable de trouver un contresort ou un antidote.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Lui même n'en avait aucun idée. Ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était SA faute si sa cinglée d'ex l'avait poignardée et bientôt tuée … il avait alors le devoir de la sauver.

* * *

Voilà !

On a un Drago un peu guimauve sur les bords les ami(e)s XD

La suite très prochainement ! (en attendant vous pouvez écoutez Chocolat de Lartiste ah ah ah)

Gros bisous les petits loups

Minipuce


	15. Chapter 15

_**HEEEEY**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous ? :D Je sais que j'ai encore du retard x) Mais voyez-vous ... J'ai mes inscriptions à finir ! Ah oui la fac x)**_

 _ **Donc voilà le 15 chapitre ! Je voulais remercier mes gentils revieweurs que j'adoooore VOUS ETES DE PLUS EN PLUS NOMBREUX :D**_

 _ **POur ceux et celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu faites moi signe ! Ce n'est qu'une négligence de ma part ... Je n'ai pas internet partout où je vais et j'oublie aprèèèèèès ... VILAINE MINIPUCE (Se frappe la tête comme Dobby)**_

 _ **Bon assez discuté ... Place à la lecture ! Pour me punir et vous rendre moins fébriles je vais poster plus tôt le prochain chapitre ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15. L'espoir est comme une luciole dans la nuit.**_

-Pour qui veux-tu faire ça, fils ?

-Père …

-Maggie m'a beaucoup parlé de tes diverses conquêtes.

-Père …

-Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter les femmes, tu le sais non ?

-Mais Père …

-Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas marié mais la fidélité n'a pas été inventé pour les Trolls.

Drago soupira. À chaque fois qu'il débarquait au Manoir Malefoy cela finissait en leçon de moralisation : "Tu ne viens jamais nous rendre visite", "As-tu trouvé une femme à marier", "Penses-tu à faire de nous des grands-parents un jour ?" … Tous les sujets possibles et imaginables y sont passés. Des plus professionnels aux plus intimes ... Ses parents étaient très envahissants et bien plus après la guerre pour "sauver une image" déjà bien entachée. Sa mère quant à elle, se murait dans un silence opaque qu'elle brisait en cas d'extrême nécessité.

-Alors, Fils ? C'est pour cette née-moldue que tu veux récupérer ce contresort ? Tu sais bien que je n'en invente jamais ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je lis les journaux aussi … Le retour en arrière est pour les faibles. Pas de regrets dans la vie, asséna t-il.

-Père, il s'agit d'une vie qui n'a pas demandé à mourir. Que feriez-vous si ça avait été moi sur ce lit d'hôpital ? Tenta Drago dépité.

-Tu es amoureux de cette … personne ? Demanda Lucius écœuré.

-Pensez à la notoriété que vous gagnerez à remettre sur pied une héroïne de guerre ! Hasarda son fils.

-Je n'en ai que faire de cette notoriété ! S'exclama brusque le patriarche. Notre famille est condamnée et tu l'as encore plus condamnée en envoyant notre issue de secours en asile moldu !

Le senior tapa du poing sur la table à en faire trembler les tasses de thé et leur contenu ainsi que la pauvre Narcissa qui n'osait dire mot. Il se leva soudainement et fit les cents pas énergiquement comme s'il réfléchissait longuement.

-De toute manière, je n'ai aucune idée d'un contresort, hurla t-il désespéré. On va être encore accusé à cause de ta garce à talons aiguilles.

-Je savais qu'elle ne vous plairait pas, osa discrètement Drago amusé.

-Oh tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ta putain me plaisait ! Rigola nerveusement Lucius. Surtout quand je la sodomisais sur le bureau comme la chienne qu'elle était, dit-il tout bas (d'un air lubrique) de sorte à ce que sa femme n'entende pas.

Cette dernière sortie tout de même l'air de rien et la tête haute. Drago n'en parut qu'à peine choqué car il ne couchait plus avec elle depuis bien longtemps, mais aussi car elle lui avait déjà sous entendu une relation exclusive avec son père. Cependant il n'en voulait pas moins à son père. Après tout, on ne partage pas sa femme comme on partage un balais.

 _ **Certes dans les deux cas, on pouvait monter dessus mais c'était comme des slips c'est à dire PERSONNEL**_ , pensa t-il.

Le jeune Malefoy se leva et prit congé. La discussion n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y avait pas de solutions, point final. Mais avant de sortir du Manoir rejoindre la zone de transplanage, il ajouta.

-Embrassez Mère pour moi et ajoutez la branche des Trolls à notre arbre généalogique, Père.

 **000000**

Drago Malefoy n'est pas ce genre de personne à qui l'on refuse quelque chose. Aussi, personne ne l'avait vu sortir un seul orteil de son bureau, depuis son départ de chez ses parents. Il avait fait appelé tous les mages, sorciers et experts en sortilèges pour trouver un contresort. Mais personne ne trouvait rien de rien. Si bien qu'il finit par proposer une somme incroyable à qui trouvera la solution à son problème. Il finit par remplacer son thé habituel par du café brésilien -de quoi tenir toute la nuit. Ses recherches étaient vaines et son ennemie préférée était en train de pourrir comme un vulgaire légume.

Sa secrétaire lui avait prévu une visite ce matin. Il grogna arguant qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Mais de toute évidence elle avait pris de l'âge et n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Aussi quelqu'un toqua timidement à sa porte. Il lui autorisa l'entrée sans oublier de grogner manifestant son mécontentement évident. Une jeune femme rousse se glissa et s'avança. Un visage familier.

-Johnson ? Demanda t-il surpris. Mais que faites vous la ?

-Je … j'ai démissionné de St Mangouste et j'ai pensé que je pouvais vous contacter … je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire. La récompense que votre entreprise promets n'est passé inaperçu aux yeux de personne, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. Aussi j'ai pensé que votre … proposition tenait toujours, disait-elle tout en se triturant les doigts visiblement intimidée par sa grandeur.

-Vous avez bien du cran à vous présenter ici sachant que vous avez démissionnée, disait-il l'air narquois. Qui vous dit que je vais vous engagez ?

-Je … je pensais que …

-Que savez-vous faire ? Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

-Je connais … j'ai des relations et je connais les ficelles de ce métier. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui voit les choses en grand et pense pour vous. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de responsabilités mais j'aspire bien plus qu'à être éternellement une secrétaire médicale. Je suis jeune et déterminée. Et … je sais que votre secrétaire est trop vieille … pour répondre à toutes vos attentes, finissait elle déterminée mais tremblant légèrement.

Le PDG considéra sa requête de la manière la plus amusée du monde. Il est vrai que l'autre vieille devait être remplacée mais … d'un côté sa vieillesse lui permettait de bien travailler et garder les idées en place. Et puis de l'autre … il ne faisait que bosser sans s'accorder un peu de répit. Il pouvait bien se faire un peu plaisir. _**Je sais aussi jouer à ça Granger,**_ se disait il en repensant à son affreux roux. Elle le tourmentait de bien des manières. Est venu le jour de sa petite vengeance.

-Sicely ! Repoussez tous mes rendez-vous d'une heure s'il vous plaît, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler ! Cria t-il à sa secrétaire en fermant l'immense porte de son bureau.

 _ **Troll de père en fils !**_

-N'oubliez pas d'insonoriser la pièce, Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis fatiguée de vous entendre geindre, souffla t-elle désespérée.

 **00000**

Après leur ébats endiablés, Erika tacha de se rhabiller le plus dignement tandis que son comparse faisait de même derrière elle.

-Je sais qui vous cherchez, disait elle en fixant un point imaginaire.

-Pardon ? Demanda t-il visiblement surpris.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire ni même que faire d'elle après cela. Car de toute évidence il n'allait pas remplacer sa pauvre et sénile secrétaire sinon il ne travaillerait plus.

-Je sais que vous cherchez quelqu'un pour le Morphium Principium. St Mangouste interdit les chercheurs et professeurs de travailler à des fins privées et lucratifs. Personne ne vous aidera. À moins … d'accéder aux données de ces chercheurs …

-Pourquoi faites vous tout cela ? Demanda Drago pour le moins surpris avec de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

-Je … je rêve de travailler pour vous. Vous êtes un exemple de rédemption pour bon nombre de sorciers et votre entreprise vend du rêve, confia Erika d'une petite voix.

-Trouvez moi un moyen d'accéder à ces données. Et contactez toutes les personnes qui seraient utiles dans nos recherches, que vous connaissez. Oh une dernière chose. Déposez votre CV chez Sicely, histoire de le faire en bonne et dû forme tout de même. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on pense que vous m'avez soudoyé, disait-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Oh merci Monsieur ! Je vous en suis tellement reconnaissante ! S'exclama t-elle en initiant un mouvement vers lui.

-Pas au bureau ! Repoussa t-il ironiquement. Vous prendrez le bureau en face de celui de Sicely et … j'aime le thé vert. Sinon .. un latte macchiato. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien Monsieur.

La rousse sortit toute émoustillée de son bureau. Pendant ce temps, le PDG de la MI se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et pensa à toutes les possibilités pour résoudre ce problème qu'est Granger. Il se fit servir un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi ni même où chercher. Son Père qui cultivait les relations et les connaissances ne savait même pas si il existait un contre sort. C'était un trou sans fond dans lequel il était tombé. Et même sa jolie secrétaire n'arrivait pas à enlever le mal qui le rongeait.

Il rendrait visite à sa protégée dans la soirée. Il fallait d'abord qu'il réponde à ses mails et en sache plus sur ce qui la rongeait.

 **00000**

Un hibou. Deux hiboux. Trois hiboux attendaient devant la fenêtre du dernier étage de l'immense Tour Malefoy qui surplombait la Tamise côté sorcier. Ils piaillaient et s'agitaient. Si bien que le patron finit par se réveiller. Le sommeil lui manquait tellement ses derniers temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il faisait déjà nuit noir. Tout en grognant, il traîna du pied jusqu'à la fenêtre et récupéra les lettres tant bien que mal. D'ordinaire personne ne lui envoyait directement une missive. Sauf Blaise et ses parents. Les lettres de Maggie arrivaient chez sa vieille bique de Sicely et c'est elle-même qui y répondait. De toute évidence l'expéditeur était très pressé pour le harceler de cette façon.

 _Malef… Drago,_

 _Elle parle enfin ! Viens, elle t'attend !_

 _Gin._

C'était donc là petite Weasley qui l'embêtait. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour attraper sa cape et sortir en trombe pour l'hôpital.

 **00000**

Le blond se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre d'Hermione et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança précautionneusement vers le lit et l'observa respirer doucement. Elle avait l'air si fragile et vulnérable. Si bien qu'il ressentit un besoin irrépressible de la protéger. Il tira une chaise et s'assit le plus près de son lit pour ne manquer aucun de ses mouvements.

-Hey, hasarda t-il. Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se trouva bien ridicule de parler sans réel but mais surtout sans réponse.

-Apparemment tu voulais me revoir. Comme quoi aucune fille ne peut me résister. Pas même toi, Granger ! S'exclama t-il fièrement.

Il s'affaissa un peu en se rendant compte qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'elle ne l'entendait sûrement pas. Pourtant, Weasley lui avait bien dit qu'elle l'attendait …

Il prit alors son mal en patience et resta vautré sur cette chaise inconfortable une bonne partie de la nuit. Après tout, quitte à rester là autant profiter pour récupérer un peu de sommeil.

 **00000**

-Drago ? Hmmm … Drago ? Souffla une voix engourdie.

-Youhou ! Malefoy ! Bouges ton cul ! S'exclama une autre un peu plus lointaine.

-S'il te plaît … Drago ?

Doucement l'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et refit surface.

-J'ai bien cru que tu réveillerais jamais ! T'as un sommeil de plomb, c'est pas croyable, s'étonna Ginny qui est passée pour lui apporter un café et des scones.

-Dra … go ?

La petite voix d'Hermione le réveilla instantanément de son état second. Il lui donna alors toute son attention à l'affût du moindre mouvement de sa part .

-Hermioooone ? Bailla t-il.

Elle lui souria faiblement en guise de réponse.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ne recommence plus jamais ça, Granger ! Gronda t-il.

-S'il te plaît …

-Oui, dis moi tout ?

Toutes traces de colères envolées, elles furent remplacées par de l'inquiétude.

-Tu me broies la main, taquina la brune.

Il ne se rappelait plus lui avoir pris sa main et encore moins avoir dormi dans cette position. Très gêné, il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour retirer la sienne et prendre congé prétextant du travail à finir.

-Reste, je vous laisse. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, expliqua la rousse à son oreille.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il se rassit et soupira. Sa tête lui semblait être parcourue d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés si bien qu'il ressentait le besoin de la maintenir de ses deux mains.

-Salut, Granger … souffla t-il doucement en la regardant.

-Salut, répondit-elle faiblement.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatiguée …

-Repose toi.

-Tu devrais en faire autant, argua t-elle en souligna du regard ses cernes synonymes de nuits courtes.

-J'ai beaucoup à faire tu sais. Chacun définit ses priorités. Comme tu l'as fait quand tu es entrée dans la chambre de Pomeran sans accompagnateur, énonça t-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Je …

-Pas la peine de se justifier. Tu as eu tes raisons comme j'ai eu les miennes dans le passé. Maintenant que c'est fait, on va essayer de sauver les chaudrons.

-Je … merci.

-Repose toi. Tu dois te sentir faible. C'est … normal. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas une seconde. Weasley sait comment me contacter. Nourris toi et hydrate toi. Je passerais te voir de temps à autre.

-Je ne vous reconnais plus. Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? Demanda tendrement la sorcière.

-C'est toi qui a fait de moi un homme responsable et ennuyeux. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'a toi-même, souria t-il. Prends ça comme un remboursement de dettes. On sera bientôt quitte, Granger.

-Merci, Drago … dit elle dans un dernier souffle avant de s'endormir profondément non sans comprendre ses dernières paroles.

Ce court échange avait eu le don de la fatiguer plus que de raison. Si bien qu'elle ne l'entendit pas sortir.

* * *

Après le Drago goujat nous avons le Drago tendrissime XD

Vous êtes plus ... Drago de Poudlard ? Ou Drago dans AEM ?

A vos claviers !

XOXO Minipuce


	16. Chapter 16

_**C'est avec du retard mes ami(e)s que je vous annonce le CHAPITRE 16 ! ET oui, il est bien là tout chaud tout beau ! Mais je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus !**_

 _ **Je vous annonce aussi le début d'une nouvelle fiction ... En fait de deux fictions x)**_

 _ **L'un est un recueil de scènes de la vie de CE couple mythique, en somme un recueil d'OS ! Il me permettra d'écrire les mini idées qui me viennent souvent x)**_

 _ **Le deuxième est un concept que j'ai rêvé XD Qui ne figurera que une vingtaine de chapitre mais surtout ... Vous aurez le droit à une publication au jour le jour (cela fait partie du concept) ET POUR LE COUP cela sera respecter mais je dois finir l'écriture de cette fiction !**_

 _ **Petit appel ! J'ai une charmante beta readeuse qui s'est gentiment proposée pour la correction d'une des fictions ! (GROS COEUR SUR TOI Mrs Lyly Black) Si jamais d'autres veulent s'occuper de l'autre FF, vous êtes les bienvenus !**_

 _ **RARA :**_

 _ **Liska - Merci c'est trop gentil :D BIenvenue à toi sur AEM ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16. Pourquoi chercher loin quand la solution est toute proche ?**_

Drago passait toutes ses journées à arpenter les salles de conférences et les avancées scientifiques moldues et sorcières au quatre coins du monde … mais il était encore plus facile de trouver un vif d'or sur un terrain de Quidditch que de trouver un contre-sort. Son père, grand sorcier respecté -fut un temps- et respectable, ne trouvait pas d'issue. Même Dumbledore de son vivant ne saurait résoudre ce problème.

À quoi bon chercher si on sait que l'on ne va pas trouver ? Et sa jolie secrétaire n'aidait pas dans ses recherches si bien qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas la virer … On ne pouvait pas appeler cela de la culpabilité mais … Elle était si jolie … Et Granger n'avait rien à lui dire … Mais pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Et pourquoi rajoutait-il à l'équation sa meilleure ennemie ? Il ne voulait pas y penser de suite. Un problème à la fois.

Les données secrètes -de sa nouvelle et bientôt ex-secrétaire- des laboratoires de St Mangouste n'étaient pas concluantes. Les recherches n'avançaient pas depuis des années faute de financement.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un Malefoy de désespérer et surtout pas d'abandonner. Pourtant dans ce cas précis … il devait revoir à la baisse les valeurs des Malefoy.

La fatigue le tiraillait et la détresse le rongeait. Ses cafés ne suffaisaient plus et les nuits blanches le hantaient. Ses secrétaires ont retourné ciel et terre mais rien n'y fait l'état de sa protégée se dégradait à vue d'oeil.

En effet à chaque visite, il était marqué par la perte de vitalité de sa camarade. Tantôt jeune, elle vieillissait à vue d'oeil. Des rides se creusaient de jour en jour telles des canyons. Sa peau perdait en élasticité et ses doigts se flétrissaient. Sa vue diminuait si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus de loin et les visages se dissipaient progressivement. Ses amis, qui venaient régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, s'inquiétaient aussi pour sa santé mentale. Hermione ne reconnaissait plus certaines personnes pourtant chers à sa vie …

De ce fait Drago passait tous les jours pour évaluer lui-même la progression de sa maladie. Ce sortilège lui donnait chaque jour un an de plus. Si bien qu'il ne lui restait pas 2 mois à vivre à cette allure...

Les potions régénérantes ne fonctionnaient pas, les médicomages avaient perdus tout espoir et préféraient envisager une mise dans le coma pour "conserver ce qu'il pouvait en rester de la grande Hermione Granger". Mais notre blond ne voulait pas l'imaginer exposée telle une momie dans le musée de la Grande Guerre juste pour faire des entrées.

Ses amis veillaient sur elle à tour de rôle. Ginny passait avant le début de son service avec Harry parfois. Ron envoyait des hiboux à sa sœur pour prendre de ses nouvelles -les préparatifs de son mariage ne lui permettait pas de s'absente longtemps. Charlie passait après le travail si bien qu'elle buvait souvent un café en compagnie de Malefoy. Ce dernier finissait la ronde, il venait chaque soir pour faire la dernière heure de visite.

 **00000**

Ce soir comme tous les autres, le Serpentard venait dans le service de réanimation dans la chambre 101. Il avait fini par avoir des horaires de visites aménagés pour la voir car son travail lui demandait parfois de rester à des heures plus tardives. De plus blondinet et malin qu'il était, Drago avait réussi à étouffer l'affaire dans les journaux. D'une part car Skeeter allait en faire qu'une bouchée de Pomeran mais aussi car il ne voulait pas ébruiter une quelconque relation avec l'héroïne de Guerre même si cela faisait partie de son plan machiavélique contre l'autre affreux roux.

La sorcière avait déjà des problèmes, il n'était pas utile de lui en laisser à son réveil.

Comme à son habitude, les infirmières le saluaient dans les couloirs. Il avait aussi bu un café avec Charlie - _ **douce et charmante créature déjà casée**_. Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre à présent par coeur. Cependant, la porte était entrouverte. Tout le monde savait que c'était son heure de visite, si bien que les soins prodigués quotidiennement ont été déplacé pour ne pas l'importuner.

Intrigué, il posa sa tête sur la porte et tenta de discerner les paroles qui s'en échappa.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Je sais que je devais venir te voir plus souvent … mais tu sais j'avais eu peur … et puis je suis vachement occupé à cause du mariage. Les autres m'en veulent de ne pas repousser la date.

Un bruit de mouchoir se fit entendre. Suivi d'un reniflement disgracieux.

-Tu sais Mione - _ **mais quel affreux surnom**_ \- ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi à mon mariage ….

 _ **Tiens, tiens, tiens ... C'est ce boulet de Weasley …**_

-C'est juste que … je ne sais pas comment te le dire … J'ai peur de votre réaction …

Il la regarda quelque temps comme s'il attendait une réponse.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Demanda t-il prudemment. Je vais tout t'avouer ! Je suis bien lâche pour un Gryffondor de te parler pendant ton sommeil mais je ne veux pas voir tes yeux me mépriser !

Il déblatéra cela à une vitesse folle comme s'il avait peur de perdre son courage entre temps. Ou d'être pris en flagrant délit par sa maman.

-Comme tu l'as fais quand j'avais remplacé mes livres de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques par mon petit-déjeuner. Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda t-il nostalgique. _**-En plus d'être affreux il est répugnant-**_ Oui j'en suis sûr que tu t'en souviens … de quoi ne te souviens-tu pas de toute façon ? Souria tristement Ron. _**\- de ta stupidité peut-être ? C'est pourquoi elle t'adule encore … -**_

Il soupira longuement. Le silence l'enveloppait ce qui lui conférait une certaine sérénité, le calme avant la tempête.

-Hermy ? Je ne te poserais sans doute plus jamais la question. Tu sais ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais je meurs envie de savoir …

Comme tout à l'heure, Ron attendit une réponse qui ne viendra pas. Il laissait, par contre, son ennemi de toujours, impatient.

-Ça fait quoi de te faire défoncer le cul par Malefoy ? Le grand Dieu du sexe ? - _ **Je ne l'aurai pas cru si je ne l'avais pas entendu moi même**_.

Derrière la porte, nous pouvions admirer un spécimen rare qu'est le Drago Malefoy surpris, replique parfaite du Drago Malefoy Stupéfixé.

-Merlin, merci tu dors paisiblement et tu n'entends pas ma jalousie perforer tes tympans … Je t'envie sincèrement ! Non pas que j'ai envie d'être dans ton état … enfin personne ne le veut je veux dire … mais d'avoir eu la possible de lui appartenir pendant un certain temps … ça a dû être le paradis pour toi. Et oui ma petite Hermy, je suis gay. Ronald Weasley, le bouffon et bouffeur de service est fondamentalement et profondément gay, scanda t-il en regardant le ciel tristement. Si tu pouvais parler, tu t'étonnerais des mots compliqués que j'utilise, ria t-il doucement. Et au fait ! Je te remercie encore pour le baiser torride que tu m'as donné l'autre soir. Je … je ne te remercierai jamais assez. J'ai bien vu dans tes yeux que tu attendais quelque chose de moi mais je ne peux décemment pas te l'offrir. Et je suis contente que tu le trouve malgré tout chez quelqu'un d'autre. Même si ce quelqu'un d'autre est Malefoy … s'il te rends heureuse … eh bien je serais heureux pour toi … pour vous. Pardonne moi encore de t'avoir jalouser à cause de Malefoy … j'ai fini par me convaincre qu'il n'était pas homosexuel. Et qu'il ne le deviendrait jamais. Encore moins quand il a une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi à ses côtés.

La douce Hermione Granger paraissant avoir 56 balais à son compteur et ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir. Sa bouche pâteuse ne disait plus que des syllabes incompréhensibles. Ron prit peur. Au plus profond de son être, il espérait qu'elle ait tout entendu ce qui lui éviterait de nouvelles confrontations mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas être exclu. Ses amis n'étaient pas fermés d'esprit mais pouvaient être bornés … De plus .. Qui aurait cru qu'une relation avec Blaise Zabini se profilait à l'horizon ? Non décidément personne. Ce qui explique sa réticence face à leur présence à son mariage …

La brune continua de s'agiter dans son pseudo sommeil. Les mots se faisait de plus en plus nombreux mais toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Le blond identifia une crise imminente de la part de sa protégée en même temps que Ron. Ce dernier se rua alors hors de la chambre pour alerter les infirmières. Il n'avait pas vu Drago à la sortie et le percuta violemment. Si bien que les deux durent s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

-Le rouquin, dégages de mon chemin ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'elle ira mieux ! Asséna le blond.

Il le poussa sans ménagement et se dirigea vers Hermione. Cette dernière convulsa sur son lit en crachant des mots avec une telle rage que même sur le champs de bataille, personne n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir ainsi. Elle s'arquait sur son lit et tirait sur ses draps. Une infirmière apparut au pas de la porte suivi de Ronald, sombre. Professionnellement, elle consulta les indicateurs de santé et remua habilement sa baguette. Des jets de couleurs en sortis. La soignante versa alors une potion violette dans la bouche de sa patiente. Au bout de quelques minutes, son rythme cardiaque reprenait normalement. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et ses membres se décrispaient perceptiblement. Sa respiration se calmait de la même manière que drago, qui pendant toute l'intervention médicomagique avait retenu son souffle.

-Laissons-la se reposer. Cela arrive depuis quelque temps … mais rien de grave … Bonne soirée Messieurs, salua poliment l'infirmière.

Cette horrible peur de la perdre le tiraillait de plus en plus chaque jour comme si … _**comme si elle avait de l'importance pour moi ?**_ Il savait que la voir dans cet état là le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait supportait de voir une vie partir injustement … mais qui pourrait ? Elle était rentrée dans sa vie si vite et sans prévenir qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer depuis. Il savait ce que signifiait ne pas vouloir la perdre… A cette pensée, il n'essaya même pas de comprendre qu'il détala. Il partit prendre un verre au Sombral Doré. Il ne pouvait PAS ! Non il n'avait même PAS le droit de penser à … l'aimer ?

 **00000**

Depuis la visite de Ron et le réveil d'Hermione, cette dernière se réveillait de moins en moins et de moins en moins longtemps. Il pouvait se passer une semaine entre deux réveils et elle ne parlait plus correctement. Son état en inquiétait plus d'un. Mais le pire était qu'elle vivait cette léthargie de la maière la plus lucide qui soit. Elle comprenait les mots des médicomages, elle savait qu'ils la laissaient mourir et que nombreux étaient ceux qui ne croyaient pas en sa guérison. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu affaire avec ce genre de maladies. Et il fallait qu'elle en fasse les frais.

Elle tentait parfois de donner des suggestions aux soignants mais personne ne semblait comprendre son langage si bien qu'elle avait finit par abandonner. Même communiquer par écrit lui était trop difficile et pourtant c'était son seul moyen pour essayer de s'en sortir. Elle finissait par se taire et réfléchissait -avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait quand elle était éveillée- à une véritable issue -non mortelle.

Hermione voyait défiler chaque jour ses amis. Elle y voyait leur détresse et leur tristesse. Certains parlaient, racontaient leur journée comme Ginny. D'autres ne gardaient espoir et continuer de converser comme si de rien n'était à l'instar de Charlie et sa joie de vivre. Comme Harry, certains ne parlaient pas mais restaient tels une bougie pour veiller sur elle. Même ses parents sont venus après avoir été informé par Harry. Sa mère pleurait et son père tentait de ne pas flancher en la voyant là allongée sans bouger. Si elle pouvait elle les aurait pris dans ses bras pour les rassurer leur dire que tout irait bien mais même-elle n'en savait rien. La brune voulait aussi rire aux blagues de sa blonde de collègue et commenter la journée de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait plus vu Ron depuis ses aveux. Aveux qu'elle avait trouvé transcendant. Il était à la fois triste et malheureux de voir où la peur du roux avait embarqué la relation du trio. Le roux n'avait pas eu confiance en ses meilleurs amis … Comment une relation peut prospérer sans confiance ? _Non, ce n'est pas possible car la confiance est la base d'une relation_ , pensa fermement Hermione.

Cependant, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa sexualité - _Au contraire tant mieux si il trouve sa voie-_ mais plutôt pour le fait qu'il la jalousait. Et puis, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle puisse entendre des mots aussi vilains sortir de sa bouche ! C'était Ron tout de même, le Ron pudique qu'elle connait depuis Poudlard ! Mais bon ... comment pouvait-il savoir que Malefoy et elle n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir si bien que maintenant, il était presque impossible de dire le contraire car le blond passait tous les jours. Plus régulièrement que les autres d'ailleurs. Elle le voyait et le sentait. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il lui arrivait de ne pas passer à l'heure, Hermione faisait une sorte de crise d'hystérie obligeant le PDG de la MI a quitté plus tôt son poste pour s'assurer que son état s'était stabilisé. Le personnel médicomage le prévenait de tout changement d'une part car il était un habitué des lieu mais aussi car il avait insisté auprès de ses amis pour prendre à sa charge toutes dépenses médicales -élaboration de nouvelles potions, changement de chambre pour une plus faste, soins supplémentaires … La présence du blond la rassurait au fond. Il était serein et toujours sur de lui. Elle savait qu'il l'aiderait même si depuis peu … Ses recherches semblaient vaines. De son côté, la brune tenta de se remémorer ses propres archives littéraires qu'elle avait pu acquérir en 26 ans d'existence. Il y avait une solution forcément … car à tout problème se trouvait une solution.

 **00000**

-D..ra...go ? Tenta faiblement Hermione.

En entendant son prénom, il releva la tête et l'observa avec curiosité. Il maintenait sa main frêle dans sa large paume -habitude qu'il avait pris depuis le temps.

-Ne te fatigues pas. Tu sais, je cherche une solution, disait-il la voix teintée d'inquiétude. Je t'assure … Mais je n'y arrive pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais en trouver. Tout le monde cherche car tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi … Les grandes firmes sorcières, tu sais ? CorporateMeds ? Ou WizzardsPlants ? Et PharmaWands sont sur le coup. Je les ai contacté, ils cherchent et des potions se préparent dans leur chaudron. Je t'assure on …

Mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main. Elle réunissa toutes ses dernières forces pour l'attirer à lui. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle y avait pensé. C'était sans doute farfelu … Mais elle était atteint d'un sort de magie noire alors pourquoi ne pas la guérir de la magie blanche la plus pure ? Celle des contes de fées ! Si ses théories s'averaient justes, c'était la seule solution. Et dans un élan ultime, elle lui souffla.

-Embrasse-moi.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

A bientôt les amis

Venez ragez en reviews ;)

XOXO

Minipuce


	17. Chapter 17

_**BONSOIR mes amis !**_

 _ **Vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi avec le chapitre 17 !**_

 _ **Plusieurs choses à vous dire ...**_

 _ **1/ Déjà je suis extremement désolée pour mon absence et j'implore votre clémence x) mais j'étais en concours et je suis à présent en vacances !**_

 _ **2/ Je remercie du fond du coeur Mrs Lyly Black et Lilie147 sans qui ne j'aurais pas eu le courage de sortir de mon trou de la honte pour finir cette fiction !**_

 _ **3/ Je vous remercie pour vos reviews car elles me permettent d'avoir un avis sur la fiction de telle sorte à m'améliorer dans cet art qu'est l'écriture car en tant qu'amatrice je ne peux juger partialement mes écrits !**_

 _ **4/ Je vous aimes mes amis et je suis super heureuse de pouvoir partager avec vous ma passion de la lecture et de l'écriture !**_

 _ **5/ Durant mon absence j'ai commencé une FF qui ne tardera pas à voir le jour si ma betâ le veut bien ...**_

 _ **ENJOY DRAMIONEHEAD !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17. Eh ! Tu ne connais pas la Belle au Bois Dormant ?**_

En cette journée pluvieuse, Harry Potter arpentait les couloirs du Ministère à la recherche d'un parapluie. Il avait prévu de sortir un peu plus tôt pour rendre visite à sa meilleure amie invalide car ce matin -moment de la journée qu'il lui consacrait- il avait eu une réunion urgente concernant des dragons qui survolaient le Londres moldu au lieu d'être sagement assis en Roumanie et l'après-midi, il avait fallu effacer la mémoire de bons nombres de moldus.

Après avoir récupérer ledit parapluie -Saint Graal- il emprunta les escaliers de secours car les ascenseurs avaient eu la charmante idée de tomber en panne. Sa journée avait le chic de s'assombrir à chaque minute... Après la pluie ? Eh bien c'était l'orage qui l'attendait et non le beau temps. Pourquoi Merlin n'avait-il pas le droit d'embêter un peu les mortels que nous sommes ? Le vent soufflait si fort dehors que les arbres du parc adjacent se penchèrent comme un seul homme menaçant les passants de tomber sur eux.

Tout compte fait le parapluie ne lui servirait pas, à moins de s'envoler magiquement comme Mary Poppins et d'atterrir gentiment sur le perron de Ste Mangouste ? Vu la chance qu'il avait depuis ce matin, il préféra le transplanage dans une ville proche de l'hôpital -le transplanage y étant interdit sauf urgence vitale- la plus proche étant … à 10 bons kilomètres à pied.

Le jeune brun soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Harry Potter pouvait jouer le rôle du Survivant, du plus grand héros de guerre que le monde a porté, excellent attrapeur dans une équipe de Quidditch mais il ne pouvait rien contre les aléas de la vie quotidienne.

Arrivé trempé et frigorifié, il entreprit de se sécher -magiquement- à l'abris des regards et de grimper les escaliers -le sort s'acharnant sur lui- pour rejoindre la chambre de sa sœur de coeur. N'est-ce pas beau l'amitié ?

Au loin se trouvait la porte de sa chambre, il décida de se réchauffer un peu avant d'aller la voir. Rien de tel qu'un bon café pour nous remettre les idées en place et nous rendre alerte. Hermione avait attendu la journée, elle pouvait bien attendre deux minutes de plus non ?

 **00000**

Dans la chambre, cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes que Drago resta interdit face à sa demande.

Mais quelque part en lui, il ne rêvait que de ça depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Se pourrait-il qu'il ait rêvé sa demande ? Serait-ce le fruit de son imagination libidineuse ?

-Granger … répètes un peu ce que tu as dis ? _Demanda Malefoy un tantinet incrédule._

-Tu as très bien entendu, Malefoy ! Ne te fais pas désirer et embrasse moi vieux troll ! _Cracha la belle à la baguette dormante._

Malgré l'insolente injure, il ne perdait rien à essayer. C'est pourquoi doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Il prit soin d'écarter les fils et les perfusions moldus de son chemin. Il ne cessait de la regarder dans les yeux comme s'il redoutait un retour en arrière de sa part. Malgré les soixante treize ans qu'elle affichait actuellement, ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu de leur lueur, toujours aussi pétillante de vie. Cette même lueur qui le faisait croire en une issue autre que létale pour Hermione, cette même lueur qui le faisait croire … En un il ne savait quoi de possible avec elle.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles fripées de sa camarade.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de charmant. Il avait connu mieux -c'est certain- mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le goût caractéristique de cerise sur ses lèvres. Dans ses mouvements, il était doux de peur de la brusquer malgré les papillons qu'il ressentait au niveau de son bas ventre. Papillons qui se transformèrent rapidement en hippogriffes …

Le compteur cardiaque de la patiente s'affola à l'instar du coeur de Drago. Il se fit un peu plus entreprenant en effleurant du bout des doigts son visage marqué par le temps, puis son bras mou, puis son ventre flasque avant d'essayer de passer la main volage sous sa blouse de malade …

Quand Harry Potter entra dans la chambre avec son café à la main, il pensait s'être trompé de chambre et PIRE il pensait surprendre Malefoy tripotant sa grand-mère. Malefoy ? Un gigolo incestieux ? Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sortir rouge de honte et bredouillant des excuses. C'est alors qu'il comprit. La grand-mère qui fricotait n'était autre qu'Hermione vieillissante … mais que faisait-elle avec la fouine dans la bouche ?! C'était à lui en donner des sueurs froides. Courageusement, il ouvrit de nouveau la porte non sans avoir respiré profondément avant.

 **00000**

La sorcière s'arracha à son baiser en voyant Harry entrer une première fois et repoussa violemment Malefoy pour récupérer sa respiration avant de voir son ami sortir aussi vite.

-Tu ne veux pas m'avaler aussi, _s'écria t-elle_.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris, Granger ? De casser le peu de romantisme qu'il y avait, _dit-il pour le moins surpris_. Tu me demandes de t'embrasser, non en fait c'est pire ! Tu me forces à t'embrasser puis tu me rejettes ? Je vais finir vexé.

Sa voix désignait pourtant le contraire car en effet, la voix chevrotante d'Hermione avait disparu, lui redonnant espoir. Elle avait récupéré cette intonation que bons nombres d'élèves à Poudlard avaient pu entendre lorsqu'elle était en altercation avec son vieil ennemi. Même si au départ il pensait que la ménopause la rendait plus coquine, il finit par se douter -intelligent qu'il est- qu'il s'agissait peut-être la de LA solution qu'il cherchait. Pourquoi un baiser ? Mais surtout pourquoi de lui ? Serait-ce ce genre de vieilles histoires à l'eau de rose à la con où l'Amour Vraie triomphe de tout ? La encore, Drago n'avait pas réponses et trouve ça tout bonnement ridicule. Pourquoi devait-on se poser trop de questions dans la vie ? Surtout lorsqu'on ne voulait pas connaître les réponses … ? Le fait est que cela avait l'air de marcher … Il se contentera de cela pour l'instant.

D'ailleurs, elle avait peut-être récupéré sa voix mais pas son corps qui restait celui d'une personne du troisième âge. Ses mains n'avaient pas changées et ses jambes malgré leur finesse lui pesaient encore lourds. Son arthrose la faisait encore souffrir si bien qu'elle ne bougeait que très peu et se relever était un grand effort pour elle.

-Me regarde pas comme ça et relève moi ! Tu vois bien que je n'y arrive pas toute seule ! _Persifla t-elle à l'attention de son compagnon de chambre._

Comme sorti d'une bulle, Malefoy s'approcha précautionneusement d'elle pour la relever et tapota son oreiller pour le caler dans son dos.

-Oh, _soupira Hermione d'aise._ Je ne me moquerais plus de ma grand-mère ! Quand j'irais mieux je passerais lui dire bonjour, d'ailleurs, _dit-elle pensivement._ Tu as traumatisé Harry, maintenant ! Tu es content ? _Demanda t-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es jeté sur moi ? Peu importe, on va dire que c'est ton état qui te rends intenable. Même si je sais, maintenant, qu'aucune personne du sexe opposé ne peut me résister, _annonça t-il fièrement._ Octogénaires comprises.

Elle balaya majestueusement sa réplique d'un revers de la main -n'ayant pas la force de le frapper- et appela Harry qui était resté à la porte.

-Désolée pour …

-Non Mione ! Je n'ai rien vu … c'est … euh rien … _bafouilla le balafré._ Mais … attends tu reparles ?!

-Si … enfin c'était pour … une … tu sais le baiser c'était pour … une expérience ! Oui , c'est ça une expérience ! La preuve, tu vois je reparle ! Ça a marché ! Je … Merci Malefoy, _dit-elle avec le teint concurrençant celui d'une tomate._

-Mais ce fut un plaisir, Granger, si tu as besoin de plus n'hésites pas.

Chose qu'il accompagna d'un clin d'oeil et d'un sourire charmeur qui n'échappa pas à un Harry de plus en plus nauséeux.

-Bon … Potter pourquoi nous déranges-tu ainsi ? Il est - _Drago consulta sa montre sertie de pierres hors de prix acheté chez un horloger suisse-_ 21h27. Cela veut dire que c'est mon créneau. Et comme tu as pu le voir, un baiser la rajeunit. Je suppose que je dois donner un peu de moi pour lui redonner son âge d'origine. Veux-tu bien sortir ? À moins que le voyeurisme ne soit ton hobby du moment ? _Termina malicieusement Malefoy._

-Malefoy … _Il respira un bon coup pour se donner contenance avant de continuer bravement._ Que … que faisais-tu à Hermione au juste ? À quel … quel putain de moment vous êtes passés au stade bisou … avec la langue ?! Parce que j'ai bien remarqué votre petit jeu ! Devant nous vous êtes le couple parfait, et derrière je te vois -Hermione- courir après Ron. Et Dra … Malefoy t'appelle Granger en privé ! Et là … là ce baiser ignoble ! À croire que les jeunes t'ont dégoûtés, Malefoy !

Si Drago était mort de rire, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle n'appréciait pas mentir à ses amis. Et encore moins lorsque la vérité finit par être découverte.

-Écoute, Harry. J'ai ma tête qui me fait atrocement mal. Ca ne te dérangerait d'en parler plus tard ? Je te promets de tout te raconter ! Mais pour ce baiser … sache qu'il n'y a pas une once d'ambiguïté ! Ce n'est juste qu'un remède pour mon état ! La belle au bois dormant, tu t'en rappelle ? C'est une … sorte de variante.

-Tu veux dire … que Malefoy est ton prin…

-NON ! Je veux dire … on en parle après ? _Paniqua la brune tout en désignant anxieusement de ses yeux le concerné qui ne pipait mot._

Devant ces aveux, Le survivant ne savait plus où se mettre. Il venait d'apprendre implicitement que Drago Malefoy, ennemie de toujours, Serpentard d'héritage, homme aussi richissime qu'orgueilleux, était l'âme soeur de … sa Hermione, sa meilleure amie, si belle et intelligente sorcière de leur génération, pure et dévouée … cela avait de quoi en boucher un coin. Leur relation était au départ du faux semblant pour … devenir plus que réelle puisque une magie toute particulière les liait. Cette magie que tout le monde cherche dans la vie, le but de toute une existence, la magie de l'Amour.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'évanouir, tomber raide au sol comme si on venait de lui lancer un _Petrificus Totalus._ Il méritait un peu de repos avec une journée aussi catastrophique, Non ? Et puis Le sol avait du bon, il était toujours pour rattraper quiconque.

 _-_ Euh … Potter ? _N'ayant pas de réponse, il se tourne vers sa camarade._ Ça lui arrive souvent ? _Questionna Malefoy incrédule._

-Tu sais … euh ça lui arrive quand il a une émotion forte, _tenta piteusement Hermione en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

 **00000**

En cette belle soirée d'automne, Dans la chambre avoisinante se trouvait notre héros du jour : Harry Potter. Il ne ressemblait pas à tous les malades que St Mangouste avait connu. Rien à voir avec sa cicatrice si particulière, mais pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'était pas vraiment malade. Il était juste victime d'une grosse dose d'émotion forte dirons nous.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché. Les médecins, qui ne croyaient pas en la guérison spectaculaire d'Hermione, étaient les premiers à obliger Monsieur Malefoy a l'embrasser à longueur de journée pour "la remettre sur pied, Après tout, elle n'est pas désagréable à voir n'est ce pas Monsieur Malefoy ?". Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à voir mais les effets de l'âge persistaient encore sur son visage. Pourtant le deuxième baiser qu'il lui avait donné n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, ses rides ne s'étaient pas résorbées pour autant de même ses cernes.

Drago, ayant eu marre d'être pris pour une bête d'expérience, décida de voir comment se portait son vieil ennemi en ayant en réalité une idée derrière la tête …

-Salut, Potter. Sympa les rideaux, _fit remarquer le blond._

-Pas plus que ta robe verte, _maugréa le balafré._

-La chute t'a rendu plus aigri que tu ne l'étais déjà ? _Se moqua ouvertement son interlocuteur._

-Que veux-tu Malefoy au juste ?

-Voir ta cicatrice en relief, _continua allègrement son compagnon._

-Je suis tombée sur l'arrière du crâne. Et mon arrière du crâne t'emmerde, Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler ainsi du prin … du comment m'avais-tu qualifier ? Prince Charmant ?

-Ou alors principal con.

-Ne te rends pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Potter. En quoi un baiser guérisseur et Ô combien expert peut guérir un sortilège de magie noire ?! _Demanda sincèrement le blond._

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait prétexter une vilaine migraine pour le faire partir, car après tout on ne fait pas fuir un Malefoy aussi simplement et il ne voulait pas s'encombrer plus que de raison.

-Eh bien … par où commencer ? _Se demanda le survivant._

-Par le début ce serait parfait, _proposa cyniquement Malefoy au bord de la lassitude._

-Heureusement que tu es là ! Je disais donc … tu devrais t'asseoir.

-Épargne moi ton amabilité, Potter et continue.

-Bien. T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu avais laissé tombé ta fiancée ?

-Potter, je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale. Non pas que j'ai de l'intérêt pour toi mais Hermione serait chagrinée s'il t'arrivait malheur.

-C'était une question rhétorique ! Merci de ne plus m'interrompre. Comme tu disais la réponse est simple. Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne l'aimais plus au bout de … quoi 2 ans je crois ? Et à présent … sais-tu pourquoi diable, tu aides tant Hermione ? Au point de discréditer ton ex-fiancée ? Et de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver le remède à sa maladie dont tu te sens coupable ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu reste à son chevet plus de temps que moi son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur ? Sais-tu aussi pourquoi un baiser de toi a réussi la faire revivre ? Et même à redonner espoir à tous le corps médical ? Vas tu prendre autant de temps, Malefoy, pour te rendre compte que tu es … tombé amoureux d'Hermione ?

BOUM.

La chambre se remplit presque instantanément d'infirmiers et de médecins pour secourir la deuxième victime de chute de cette journée.

Le brun sur son lit d'hôpital se prit le visage dans la main. Et d'un ton las et désespéré, il ajouta.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de s'asseoir.


End file.
